Happy Holidays: Puzzles
by SSNSproductions
Summary: (NOT Hikaru x Kaoru) It's Christmas time and the Host Club is free from school! Haruhi realizes that Mizuki and the twins are not concentrating on their work as much as they should be. It seems like Mizuki and the twins are going through some trouble. Will their problems be solved before the happy holidays? Or will the holidays this year be not so happy? (Authors: Sora & Akira)
1. September Part 1

_**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have had a wonderful year! Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Part One: September **

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

Finally, school is over for today and I can finally leave. Today felt like it would never end.

"**Ready to go home?" **

I nodded at Haruhi while we both slightly sighed. It has been a long day for us.

"**Isn't the host club in session today?" **I asked.

Haruhi is a girl, but she's a host in the host club because of some circumstances and umm…other events that happened in the last year. The host club mainly kept Haruhi's gender a secret because they knew other guys would surround her constantly.

Haruhi and I are best friends, we were ever since middle school.

Tamaki-Senpai and Haruhi started dating at the end of our first year here at Ouran. They still are dating, and are really cute together...they also bicker now and then.

"**Mizuki?"**

"**Ah! Sorry. Hehehe, I guess I was thinking to myself too deeply…what'd you say, Haruhi?"**

**-_-! "I said, there is no host session today because Tamaki-Senpai canceled it for some reason."**

Tamaki-Senpai canceled a host session? …and Kyoya-Senpai let him…well Tamaki-Senpai did seem a mess and ummm 'out of balance' these days. I wonder if he's secretly planning something special for Haruhi this Christmas. I mean, the time when Tamaki wanted to take Haruhi on their first date, man, he was a mess. (Laughs)

"**What are you thinking about this time?" Haruhi looked at me with a funny expression.**

"**Huh? Oh, nothing, it's just I was just remember something from last year." **That's not a lie…it's just a very general, obscure truth.

Haruhi just shrugged and smiled at me … but her smile was kind of funny-looking…as if she planned something up her sleeve…

"**So…you and Kaoru."**

"**What about him and me?" **I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about. She just smirked and turned around.

* * *

_**6 months earlier…**_

_** -After school Friday in the club room finished host session-**_

_** Kaoru: **"Mizuki."_

_ **Mizuki: **"Huh?" (Turns around and sees Kaoru smiling.) "…what's up?"_

_ **Kaoru: **"so you know how we've been friends for a while now…and we even went on that mock date last year during our first year in highschool…"_

_ **Mizuki: **"And?"_

_ **Kaoru: **"I had a lot of fun, and I really, really like you, Mizuki."_

_ **Mizuki: **"…"_

_ **Kaoru: **"So, I was wondering…"_

_ **Mizuki: **"Yes?"_

_ **Kaoru: **(Grinning) "Wanna go out with me?"_

_ **Mizuki: **"…seriously?" (A bit confused.)_

_ **Kaoru: **"Yeah." (Still grinning) "I want you to be my girlfriend."_

_ **Mizuki: **"…" (Lifts and eyebrow and smiles) "…I don't see why not."_

_ **Kaoru: **"So…is that a yes?"_

_ **Mizuki: **(Grins) "Yes."_

_ **Kaoru: **"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" (Lifts Mizuki and spins her around.)_

* * *

**The present-**

Yeah…it was kind of awkward, but I'm really glad I said yes. He was really happy, and I guess I was too.

"**Mizuki, now what were you thinking abou-"**

"**Haruhi!" **

The Honey-Senpai interrupted Haruhi with the big silly grin of his.

"**Is shouting really necessary? I mean, I'm right here. Anyways, what's going on?" **It felt as if Haruhi was talking to the twins…

"**Your boyfriend wants to see you!" **Honey-senpai grinned even bigger, which in turn made Haruhi blush.

I couldn't help but giggle when Haruhi looked at me. I'm trying to say sorry, but I just can't help giggling.

"**(Laughing) I-I'm sorry Haruhi. It's just that you're too cute!" (Hugs Haruhi)**

That's not a lie; Haruhi is the most adorable person ever. I couldn't help but hug her, but I sent her on her way to Tamaki-Senpai.

I turned to honey-Senpai who was now mischievously grinning at me…uh oh…

"**So, Mizu-Chan…how have things been between you and Kao-Chan?"**

I couldn't help but blush. Mori-Senpai came along and put a hand on Honey-Senpai's head…by the looks of both of their faces…I guess the twins haven't been going to those two for advice, complaints, and questions and such. Kaoru frequently goes to Honey-Senpai and Hikaru goes to Mori-Senpai…I go to both…but all three of us haven't been going to them for advice as much these days.

I looked at Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai again**…"Don't you guys have college?"** I asked.

Honey-Senpai just grinned and said something about winter vacation and how their starts earlier than ours…but…winter vacation starting at September is a bit too early…

"_**~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-"~~~**_

"**your phone is ringing, Mizu-Chan."**

"**oh!" **I picked up my cell phone and it was no other than my boyfriend himself…

"**Hello? Mizuki-Chan?"**

Honey-Senpai looked at me funny and grinned again…okay, he's scaring me.

"**Kaoru, are you okay? You haven't been showing up to school lately. You're not sick are you?" **I wasreally worried.

Hikaru showed up to school without Kaoru for a week and a half now. On top of that, Hikaru has been silent, not talking to anybody, but me and Haruhi of course. I was worried for him too…but not as much…well…I guess the same amount as I have worried about Kaoru too.

"**I'm fine," **Kaoru replied. I don't know how, but I was able to feel him smiling at his end of the phone…

"**Would you like an early Christmas gift?"**

I laughed,** "Honey-Senpai, it's only September."**

"**But, it's never too early to give you a gift, Mizuki."**

"**What are you talking about, Kaoru?" **I stood there confused.

"**I'll talk to you soon…"**

"**Wait, Kaoru." **I stood there confused even more…Kaoru hung up on me…and he never does that…well…he never did that.

I looked at Honey-Senpai who grabbed my hand and turned me around so that I was facing the building. He smiled at me and asked me, **"if you had one wish, what would it be?"**

"**One wish?"** I asked.

"**Yup!" ^.^ "If I was able to grant you one wish, what would it be?"**

"**Well…" **I looked up at the sky since I do that when I'm thinking or stressed…it helps me calm down or think…I don't know why, it just does,** "I wish Kaoru was here," **I whispered to myself.

I opened my eyes and saw Honey-Senpai grinning at me and replied,** "Your wish is my command, princess!"**

Before I was able to ask him, from behind me, someone covered my eyes with one hand, and lifted my chin with their other hand, making me tilt my head up.

"**Did you miss me?" **someone whispered in my ear…

"**KAORU!" **I quickly turned around and hugged him with all my might. I missed him so much, but didn't know how much until he stood in front of me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged me back. We all stood there talking to Kaoru and listening to him of what happened, then we decided to go back in the school…yeah, I wasn't going home very soon.

All four of us, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, Kaoru, and I all made our way to the 3rd music room, and when we entered…it was chaos…

There were paper everywhere, empty cups after cups and plates that looked like they have been used once all over tables and chairs. I even spotted some spilled tea on the floor with the teapot flipped over on its side. The four of us stood at the doorway…shocked. I turned my head towards the far right corner of the room and saw Tamaki-Senpai in a cradle position with Hikaru trying to … what looked like comforting him…kind of.

"**Hikaru? Boss? What's going on? Did I miss something while I was gone?"**

Hikaru and Tamaki-Senpai turned around and their eyes went wide.

"**KAORU!" **Hikaru yelled as he ran towards us. We all went out of the way…well we all kind of dodged, except Kaoru of course. Hikaru glomped Kaoru and they both fell to the ground. Hikaru fussed over Kaoru and something about Tamaki-Senpai being stressed and going crazy when Haruhi came in…so I guess Honey-Senpai did lie. Haruhi's sudden presence might have made Tamaki-Senpai panic.

I looked around to see where Haruhi was, but…I didn't see her anywhere, **"Tamaki-Senpai…where's Haruhi?" **

Tamaki-Senpai looked at me oddly and turned his head, looking around the room. He suddenly turned his head towards me and went back to cutting something…-_-…I think he's gone crazy…

"**Mizuki, since I'm back, want to go on a date?" **Kaoru grinned at me happily while crossing his arms behind his head. I don't know why, but I can't say no whenever he asks. Just something about him, you know?

I smiled at him and nodded.

"**Well, then. Let's go!"**

He grabbed both our bags and gently pulled me out of the club room and towards his limo. We both got in and went to an amusement park…

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	2. September Part 2

_**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have had a wonderful year! Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Part Two: September **

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

Right as I opened the doors to the 3rd music room, I was surprised when Mizuki and Kaoru dashed out while laughing and smiling and then disappearing out the exit. I didn't know Kaoru was back. I thought he was sick. Guess he felt better.

Knowing those two, I bet they're going on a date right now.

I entered the room and … the air was heavy and tense. I turned my head towards the left and saw Hikaru…looking kind of mad, and sad. I guess Kaoru didn't really say hello to him…poor Hikaru.

Tamaki-Senpai saw me and suddenly went jumpy,** "H-Haruhi!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were going home!?"**

"**Huh? Oh, I was…but I came back to get my bag and Honey-Senpai said you wanted to see me, but I go stopped along the way by a few students…but…"** I worriedly looked back at Hikaru,** "…what happened?"**

Honey-Senpai smiled at me and told me it was nothing. He looked at Mori-Senpai and they both backed out and left the room, leaving me and Hikaru behind.

"**I-I have to go too. Let's go, Kyoya!" **Tamaki-Senpai left pulling Kyoya-Senpai…who I didn't really notice that he was here, and both going who knows where.

I turned to Hikaru again and asked,** "Hikaru…are you okay?" **He just turned his head and looked the other way.

"…**I have to go…"**

He just left…usually, without Kaoru, he'll be obnoxious and yell something then run away leaving…but…today…he didn't.

I am worried for him. Ever since Mizuki and Kaoru started going out together…the relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru has been getting worse. It was easy to tell that those two were trying hard to get along like they used too…but…we all can feel the tension between them.

I'm not too sure…but I think Hikaru is jealous since he and Kaoru used to always hang out together every single time, but now…ever since Kaoru and Mizuki started going out, Kaoru has been paying a lot less attention to Hikaru and more towards Mizuki. Well…it does make sense since she is his girlfriend...but still…ignoring him and not even looking at his brother is a bit excessive…

But then again…what if this is another one of their tricks? Like that time last year when they even dyed their hair colors pink and blue…

I don't know what to think. Anything is possible with those three…

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	3. September Part 3

_**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have had a wonderful year! Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Part Three: September **

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**It has been about two weeks since Kaoru and I went to the amusement park. We had so much fun and things are going smoother than ever for us! I'm so happy and Kaoru is even kinder to me…but on the other hand…I noticed that Hikaru was being meaner and ruder to me. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it.

* * *

**-In 3****rd**** music room after host club session-**

**Tamaki: **(Sits down on a chair troubled)

**Haruhi: **"What's wrong?"

…**silence…**

**Tamaki: **"Is it just me, or is Hikaru becoming meaner and more of bully towards Mizuki?"

**Haruhi: **"I noticed that too, and I even told him to stop yesterday."

**Tamaki: **"I tell him constantly to stop…but why doesn't he stop?"

**Haruhi: **"Ah." -_-! "You never really told him…but set up traps and tricks so that he would talk to you…"

**Tamaki: **"oh."

**Kaoru: **"But, they failed." (Shrugs)

**Kyoya: **"You really can't trap and trick a Hitachiin twin. You could have really thought it through more, Tamaki."

**Mizuki: **"They are the masters…"^_^!

**Kyoya: **(Writing stuff in his notebook) "…Kaoru, he's your brother, so why didn't you try to confront him?"

**Kaoru: **(Looks at the ground) "I tried, but he just pushed me aside…I don't know…I also don't think he wants to talk to me for a while…"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
** I noticed that Kaoru was sad and I grabbed and held his hand. He looked a bit surprised and gently smiled at me, letting me know he was okay.

* * *

**Honey: **"T-tama-Chan? Are you okay?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**We all looked at Tamaki-Senpai …o_o…and saw that he was pacing back and forth, back and forth really fast…I guess he's thinking pretty hard… "…it's fine," I half whispered. Haruhi suddenly spoke up and said, "It's not fine that he's treating you this way. You shouldn't have to deal with this." I don't like how he's treating me either…but what if he has other things on his mind. He might be going through something that none of us knows about…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"I mean, I bet he's having a hard time on his own. He might have some problems that he just can't solve. We've all been through problems and events that seemed unsolvable. Instead of getting mad at him…shouldn't we figure out what's bothering him and help him?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**:  
I felt Kaoru holding my hand a little tighter. I felt a direct relief of comfort…he always makes me feel safe, no matter what.

* * *

**Honey: **(Smiles gently at Mizuki) "I don't think that's a good idea…"

**Mizuki: **(confused) "What? Why? He's a member of the host club, and our friend…shouldn't we do something to help him?"

**Honey: **(kind of sad smile) "I don't think it's a good idea right now…I mean it."

**Mizuki: **"…o-ok…will I know why?"

**Honey: **"…maybe…"

**Tamaki: **"Mizuki might be right…but it's still not an excuse for treating a friend, and lady rudely…so he should still be punished."

**Mizuki: **^_^! "No, really. You don't need to do that-"

**Tamaki: **"Let's go!"

**Mizuki: **"Whoa! Hey!"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**They just grabbed my arms and pulled me along for the ride…as always…  
We soon stopped at the pond, where found Hikaru looking at it. I guess we surprised him because he suddenly turned around when he heard us.

* * *

**Tamaki: **"Hitachiin Hikaru!"

**Hikaru: **"What?"

**Tamaki: **"You have done wrong that must be punished!"

**Hikaru: **"What? What are you talking about, boss?"

**Tamaki: **"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

**Hikaru**: "no, I don't." -_-!

**Mizuki: **"Um, I think I should go now. Haruto-Nii might be looking for me, so-" (turns to leave)

**Tamaki: **"Oh no, you don't." (Grabs Mizuki's arm.)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
** ~_~…I don't want to stay and see what happens…

* * *

**Hikaru: **"…did they drag you two into it too?" (Looking at Mizuki and Kaoru)

**Mizuki: **^_^ "Kind of…but…" (Serious face.) "…but why are you being mean to me?"

**Hikaru: **"…"

**Tamaki**: "Do you have some problem with her? Or do you hate her…though that seems impossible since-"

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru…"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, it seemed as if they were silently communicating with each other…I guess that was pretty cool…but…I wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

**Tamaki: **"It seems as if you're not ready to tell us why you are being so rude to her, so let's just go right to the punishment."

**Mizuki: **"Wait, punishment? There's no need for that."

**Tamaki: **"Of course there is! …but what punishment should I give?"

**Mizuki: **"A punishment isn't necessary, really."

**Honey: **"Tama-Chan. Mizu-Chan is right. There's no need for a harsh punishment."

**Tamaki: **"…but I didn't give the punishment yet."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, but knowing you, boss, you would give something weird and random punishment."

**Haruhi: **(Under her breath) "Yeah, like last year, I had to 'do as the Romans do.'"

**Tamaki: **"What'd you say, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"Nothing!"

**Tamaki: **"Anyways, first you have to promise to be nicer to Mizuki."

**Hikaru: **"…I promise…and I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Everybody was silent for a bit. Nobody was expecting him to apologize…since he doesn't do that so easily.

* * *

**Tamaki: **"YOUR PUNISHMENT WOULD BE TO GIVE Mizuki 3 COMPLIMENTS!"

**Host Club: **=_= "what?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Well…that was random…wasn't it.

* * *

**Hikaru: **"Whaaa!? I thought we were done here? I promised to be nicer to Mizuki, right? I even apologized."

**Mizuki: **"t-Tamaki-Senpai. It's fine, he apologized and he meant it."

**Tamaki: **(Points at Mizuki while seriously looking at Hikaru.) "You must prove it!"

**Honey: **"Prove that he's going to be nicer?"

**Tamaki: **"Yes!"

**Hikaru: **"How does complimenting prove that?"

**Tamaki: **"Complimenting is nice."

**Haruhi: **"I don't think giving three compliments is the right type of punishment…"

**Tamaki: **"You're right, Haruhi. 100 COMPLIMENTS!"

**Host club:** -_-…

**Mizuki: **-_- "…yeah…thank Haruhi…"

**Haruhi: **-_- "S-sorry."

**Hikaru: **"100?! THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

**Mizuki: **"Y-yeah. That's a bit excessive, and he doesn't need to-"

**Tamaki: **"OF COURSE HE DOES!"

**Haruhi: **-_-! "I think 3 is enough."

**Tamaki: **-_- "fine…3."

**Haruhi: **"Wait, but how do you know he's not lying?"

**Tamaki: **"Gah! Just get on with it!" (pushes Hikaru towards Mizuki.)

**Mizuki: **"hey! – oof." (Runs into Hikaru.) "Sorry." (Steps back.)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**:  
…it was awkward since we weren't on perfectly good terms…yet…

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Hikaru and Mizuki both just stared at the ground. All of us were able to feel the awkwardness between Mizuki and Hikaru…but…

* * *

**Hikaru: **"You're the most beautiful girl the world."

**Mizuki: **"…what?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
I heard him…but when he said it-

* * *

**Hikaru: **"You're smart and talented at everything."

**Mizuki: **"Stop."

**Hikaru: **"You're perfect."

…**silence…**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**The way Hikaru gave Mizuki compliments…I saw that he smiled gently a bit and looked at her…that can't be it…right? I mean…

* * *

**Hikaru: **(glares at Tamaki) "Happy?" (Walks away…gone)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**that was…unexpected…but the way he said them…(Looks at the direction where Hikaru left) I looked at his eyes, he was smiling gently at me…and it looked like he really meant them…

* * *

**Honey: **"looks like things will happen earlier than expected, huh Takashi?"

**Mori: **"Yeah."

**Haruhi: **"What are you talking about?"

**Honey: **(Smile) "Nothing. Let's go have cake!" (Runs away with Mori)

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**That was odd…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"K-Kaoru…"

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**When Mizuki called for Kaoru, he right away went next to her and asked her what was wrong.

* * *

**Mizuki: **"…want to go on a date with me?"

**Kaoru: **"…okay…where do you want to go?"

**Mizuki: **"…the zoo…where we had our 7th date."

**Kaoru: **"Sure…"

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**A date? Right now? That was kind of random…but…(watches Mizuki and Kaoru walk off together holding hands.)

* * *

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi! Want to go to the amusement park with me!?"

**Haruhi: **"Nah, I have some homework to do."

**Tamaki: **"B-but…I already bought the tickets for two." T_T

**Haruhi: ***sigh* "Fine. But if I come in 2nd on the final exams, I'm breaking up with you."

**Tamaki: **"What!?"

**Haruhi: **"Haha, I'm kidding."

**Tamaki: **TT_TT "That was a bit harsh."

**Haruhi: **"Stop crying you big baby." (Grabs Tamaki's hand.) "Let's go."

* * *

**-at the zoo-**

**Mizuki: **"…"

**Kaoru: **"Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah?"

**Kaoru: **"Back there…when Hikaru complimented you-"

**Mizuki: **"forget about it, it was just a punishment."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, but…when he said it…his face and his voice…how he said them, and so easily too…he's not good those stuff, you know?"

**Mizuki: **"…I know…and I noticed it too…"

**Kaoru: **"You told him to stop."

**Mizuki: **"…I don't know why…it just came out…"

**-Silence-**

**Kaoru: **"Why did you fall in love with me and not Hikaru?"

**Mizuki: **"I fell in love with you because I just fell in love with you. There is no reason to why people fall in love, or why people love."

**Kaoru: **"What if Hikaru asked you first…would you have gone out with him and fallen in love with him?"

**Mizuki: **"There is a possibility…but there is also the impossibility. I don't know. I try not to look back at the past. I don't want to regret and think of the 'what ifs.' I just look forward."

**Kaoru: **(Hugs Mizuki) "Even so, I'm really happy that we're together."

**Mizuki: **"Me too."

**Kaoru: **"I'm really, truly happy."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, I'm happy we're together too." (Smiles and hugs him back.)

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	4. October Part 1

_**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have had a wonderful year! Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Part One: October **

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**A few days have passed and now it's October 2nd. Things between Hikaru and me have gotten somewhat better, and he's been nicer to me…we don't really talk to each other, but we do say hi when we see each other. Haruhi and Tamaki Senpai have been casually making fun of each other…well both of them say things without harm intended…as always…

* * *

**-Classroom 2-A before class starts-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Kaoru came up to be before class, smiling, and asked me if I wanted to go on a double date with him and Tamaki-Senpai and Haruhi. Of course I said yes, it was Friday and we had no classes tomorrow, though we would still come to school for the beginning of the day…

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**When I walked in the classroom, I saw that Kaoru and Mizuki were in a good mood. I'm glad things turned out okay. I noticed that Hikaru said hi to Mizuki and Kaoru and was smiling. Looks like things are back to normal, huh? (smile)

* * *

**-After school-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**classes are over, and we had a pop quiz today. I'm lucky everything turned out fine, so far, or else I would've failed that quiz…

"**Hey, Mizuki! You ready?" **I looked over to my right and saw Kaoru grinning at me. I don't know why, but this particular grin made me laugh, I nodded and got up to leave, but right then, Tamaki-Senpai busted in and yelled something about him not being able to go. Kaoru smiled and said, **"That's alright, it'll be just us three."**

"**Ah, sorry guys. I have a lot of chores to do, and my dad is feeling sick, so I need to take care of him." **Haruhi gave us a smile and left the room…just like that. Kaoru gave me a grin and shoulder-hugged me and looked like he was about to say something, but before he did, his cell phone rang and behold, it was Hikaru who called.

"**Kaoru! You have to come home, quick!"**

**Kaoru had a worried expression on his face, so it couldn't have been a good thing…**

"**What's wrong, did something happen?"**

"**Just hurry up!" **

"**Wait, Hikaru! Hikaru!" **Kaoru hung up and gave me a sheepish smile. Looks like Hikaru hung up on him. I gave Kaoru's hand a squeeze and told him to go to Hikaru. I had a feeling that Hikaru wanted to spend time with Kaoru…but something could have happened…so I'm letting Kaoru go…I am kind of sad…

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**…how did I end up here? (Sitting in honey-Senpai's dining room.)  
After Hikaru called me, it sounded like an emergency, and when I left the club room, I was right away kidnapped by mori-Senpai and honey-Senpai. I don't know what's going on…but I do know Honey-Senpai wants to talk to me…I hope nothing bad happened though…  
Honey-Senpai walked through the door…bringing in what seemed like a hundred cakes…all different …and…what an overwhelming amount…  
Honey-Senpai smiled at me and said, **"So, which cake do you want to eat? I can give you any cake you want."** Then he looked at the one with the strawberries and looked back at me to tell me, **"But don't choose the one with the strawberry…I like that one…unless you want some?"**

I smiled at him and said, **"Nah, it's okay. I'll just take the tiramisu."** Honey-Senpai smiled at me, but after handing me the cake, he got serious…

"**Neh…Kao-Chan…did you know?"**

I stopped poking at my cake and looked up, **"did I know what?"**

He just smiled sadly and started talking about memories and the nice things that happened in middle and high school…he especially emphasized the events with me, Hikaru, and Mizuki in them…I wonder why.

I just continued to eat cake … well, poke my cake and listened to Honey-Senpai talk…

"**You know…I noticed Hikaru acting funny these days…he doesn't want to talk to me and hang out with me as much as we used to,"** I can't believe I actually said that to Honey-Senpai…but I always go to him when I have problems…

Honey-Senpai just gently smiled at me and told me that I needed to figure things out myself, but that he'll help me. I guess this is why he told me…well…tricked me into coming here…

* * *

**Kaoru: **"Wait…Honey-Senpai…what about college?"

**Honey: **"College? We're on winter vacation." (Big smile)

**Kaoru: **"But when did your vacation start?"

**Honey: **"…last month, why?"

**Kaoru: **"No reason…"

**Honey: **"Anyways…you asked about Hikaru earlier, right?"

**Kaoru: **"even though he's my twin, identical on top of that, I can't read his mind."

**Honey: **"Of course, you two are also human."

**Kaoru: **"I was wondering if you could help me find out why Hikaru is acting so strange these days."

**Honey: **"Well, when did he start acting strange?"

**Kaoru: **"…I don't remember…"

**Honey: **"Try and remember. Did he act like this when Mizuki and Haruhi first came?"

**Kaoru: **"umm, no…he didn't."

**Honey: **"Okay, let's skip sometime after. How about…during the spring dance?"

**Kaoru: **"I don't think so…he didn't act differently then.

* * *

**Honey's POV:  
**How should I tell Kao-Chan? I know that it will hurt him, and some problems will come up…but…him knowing the truth is better than not knowing anything, right?  
Kao-Chan kept looking staring at his tiramisu…which I noticed he didn't even take a bite out of. He just kept poking it…maybe I should've given him a jello…it would've made the poking a lot more fun.

"**Kao-Chan…do you even know why he started acting rudely towards Mizuki, and why he started ignoring you more than usual?" **I asked.

Kaoru looked at me surprised…I guess he figure out why. I'm not surprised, Kao-Chan is a bright boy…and so cutesy at time too! ^.^

No, I must be serious right now. I turned around again after I smiled, and faced Kao-Chan…he looked kind of confused, but it looked like he figured it out…I'm not sure what to think actually…

"**So…what you're saying is…Hikaru has feelings for Mizuki?" **he asked me in such a sad tone of voice, I couldn't help but look slightly away from him.

I didn't reply, letting him know he was right. Kao-Chan didn't say anything for a bit, and slouched and put his head on the table…awww…now I'm going to feel guilty…T_T…

"**I'm so stupid…why didn't I realize that sooner? All this time, I thought he had feelings for Haruhi."**

"**Kao-Chan, it's not your fault. How Hika-Chan acted, it did seem as if he had feelings for Haru-Chan…but love is blind after all." **I smiled at Kao-Chan, trying to lighten things up…but he just lifted his head with a heavy feeling, and slightly smiled at me…I guess I made things worse, huh?

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Hikaru had feelings for Mizuki? Since when? I should've known…I should've noticed that he had feelings for someone, even before he did himself…but…

"Kao-Chan, Hika-Chan acted like he did so that Mizu-Chan wouldn't develop feelings for him, and only for you. He wanted you to have Mizu-Chan…do you understand why?"

Hikaru only acted rudely on purpose so that Mizuki wouldn't develop feelings for him? That idiot! Why didn't he tell me!? Instead of us hurting his feelings, we could've equally had a chance to win Mizuki's heart…but…then…would I have lost on purpose? Maybe…

What should I do?

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	5. October Part 2

_**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have had a wonderful year! Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Part Two: October **

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Today is October 10th, and Haruhi was complaining about how Tamaki-Senpai was already planning on what to do for Halloween. I laughed thinking of what happened last year. (The twins pulled a pretty good prank.)  
Kaoru told me that he went over to Honey-Senpai's house and that Honey-Senpai used a voice-modifier (Really, these rich people can buy anything they want.) to trick him to coming over. I didn't know Honey-Senpai was the type to do that.

* * *

**-After Class-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I waited for Kaoru, and I asked if he wanted to walk to the clubroom with me, but he just smiled, hugged me and told me he had to go somewhere first. Ever since the day Kaoru went to Honey-Senpai's house, he's been acting weirder and more awkward around me…I should ask Honey-Senpai why…but I do have my suspicions…

* * *

**-The host club is in session-**

**Haruhi's POV:  
***sigh* I'm really tired today. Tamaki-Senpai kept calling me last night, asking me questions about what to do for Halloween. I had to keep telling him that anything he wants to do was fine with me.  
Something feels different today in the club room. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai did start coming to the host club sessions again since they're on vacation…but that wasn't the thing that made it different today…what was it?  
**"Haruhi-Kun, is something wrong?"**

"**Huh? Oh, no. I just thought something was different."** I answered my guest. I kept looking around the room, trying to figure out what was different today…wait…where's Mizuki?

* * *

**-After Host Club Session-**

**Haruhi: **"Hey, Kaoru, where's Mizuki? I thought you would walk with her here today…like you guys usually do." (grabbing her bag)

**Kaoru: **(awkward smile) "Ah, something had come up and she had to go earlier than usual today."

**Haruhi: **"Oh, that's too bad." (Starts to leave for the door.) "My dad is still a little sick, so I'll be going now."

**Tamaki: **"Do you want me to give you a ride?" (Gives her a hug from behind.)

**Haruhi: **(Blush) "Ah! Um," (Walks forward away from hug.) "I-I'm going to walk home if that's okay. Bye!" (Runs out)

**Tamaki: **"Well, that was weird." (Confused) "She usually says yes."

**Mizuki: **(Entering room.) "She becomes shy and nervous whenever you do that."

**Tamaki: **"Oh really?" (grin) "Then I should do that more often." (Realization) "Wait…didn't Kaoru say that you had something to take care of after school?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, but it's taken care of and now I have some free time…actually, I came to see Kaoru." (Looks at Kaoru with smile.)

**Kaoru: **"Sure. I'll walk you home." (big grin.)

**Mizuki: **"Okay!" (Bright smile)

**Hikaru: **"…" (Walks towards the door.) "I'll see you home, Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"…okay."

**Tamaki: **"Did something happen?"

**Kaoru: **"Ah, not really. He's just in a bad mood. Leaving him alone for a while should help him calm down." (Smile)

**Tamaki: **"…okay…"

**Kaoru: **(gently pulls Mizuki.) "Come on, let's take you home."

**Mizuki: **"See you guys tomorrow."

**Honey: **"Bye!"

* * *

**-Outside of school walking to Mizuki's apartment-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I didn't really had anything to talk about with Kaoru, I just wanted to walk home with me…but it looks like he had something to talk about with me…I wonder what's on his mind.  
**"Kaoru, are you okay?"** I asked. He had such a concerned look on his face, I couldn't help but ask…

"**Huh? Oh…(smile) …did you say something?"** what's wrong with him? He usually listens so well, but…

I just smiled at him and told him it was nothing. The rest of the walk was silent, and kind of awkward. Usually, we don't mind even if it's silent, because it's not awkward…but today…it feels awkward…everything feels different.  
We finally arrived in front of my apartment complex and we were about to say our goodbyes…but I guess Kaoru had more to say.**  
"Mizuki…about today…I'm sorry I lied. I just felt I needed some space, but I didn't know how to tell you."**

He looked at me with an apologetic look and with a bit of sadness in his voice…I wonder what happened in Honey-Senpai's house a few days ago.

I just smiled at him. I was trying to understand why, but I couldn't…but I'll try.

"**It's okay…well…not really, but I guess I'll try to understand why…" **I turned to go home when Kaoru grabbed my hand and said,** "I'm really sorry…I'm so sorry…" **and let go again. This isn't some sad situation or anything…but how Kaoru said things…how things went…it made the situation so much more depressing than I thought it should've been. I guess I'll find out sometime.

* * *

**-One week later-**

* * *

**-After the host club session after school-**

**Tamaki: **"Kaoru, Hikaru…what's going on?"

**Hikaru: **"Halloween is coming up real soon,"

**Kaoru: **"And we seem to be out of instant coffee."

**Tamaki: -_-* **"You two know quite well what I'm talking about."

**H&K: **"What?"

**Tamaki: **"DO YOU TWO EVER LISTEN!?"

**Hikaru: **"calm down, boss."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, we're not deaf."

**Tamaki: ***sigh* "You shady twins."

**H&K: **"Stop with the shady thing, it's annoying." -_-

**Haruhi: **"Tamaki-Senpai, stop bothering them. They might have some problems of their own right now."

**Tamaki: **T_T "You're taking their side too, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **(Putting the tea sets away) "I'm not taking anybody's side. I'm just stating facts and my opinions. That's all."

**Honey: **"Have you guys noticed?"

**Haruhi: **"Noticed what?"

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan isn't coming to the host sessions as she used to."

**Haruhi: **"I started noticing that too, but I thought she was just tired of coming here."

**Tamaki: **"I don't think that's the case."

**Honey: **"She seemed a bit sad these days…and so do you two…Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan."

**H&K: **"Yeah?"

**Tamaki: **(Serious) "Are you two really okay? Nothing is really going on?"

**H&K: **"…"

**Hikaru: **"…I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." (Leaves quickly)

**Honey: **"…seems there is a problem."

**Kaoru: **^_^ "It's nothing, really…he's just grumpy because I woke him up earlier than usual. You know Hikaru, he's sometimes like a little kid." (Grabbing bag to leave.)

**Haruhi: **-_-! "You shouldn't be the one to say that, Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"Hehehe. I guess you're right. I'll see tomorrow." (Leaves.)

**Tamaki: **"Something fishy is going on and I'm going to find out."

**Honey: ***sigh* "Do you think this will end well, Takashi?"

**Mori: **"We'll see."

**Honey: **"Takashi and I have to go finish our homework."

**Kyoya: **"Colleges don't give homework."

**Honey: **"Bye!" (quickly leaves with Mori.)

**Haruhi: **"…I'll ask Mizuki what's going on…"

**Tamaki: **"How'd you know?"

**Haruhi: **-_- "Trust me, just being friends for a year, a person can tell what you're going to say next."

**Tamaki: **"Friends?" (Stabbed with arrow saying friends through the heart.)

**Haruhi: **"B-but…but now, we're girlfriend and boyfriend…right?"

**Tamaki: **(exaggerated crying with relief.) "Haruhi!" (Hugs her and spins around.)

**Haruhi: **"H-hey!"

* * *

**-At Mizuki's apartment-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…why can't I concentrate on my homework? *sigh* …(Looks at clock and it's 8:00pm) …I have been studying for a while…maybe I should take a break. (Looks at her family photo) …I lost four puzzle pieces…I don't want to lose more.  
just sitting won't do me any good …guess I'll go for a walk…

* * *

**-At Hitachiin mansion-**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**The air has been awkward whenever Hikaru and I are in the same room…we can't even look at each other without frowning…Hikaru really does like Mizuki, huh. We try to get along and get on with life like we used to…but this time…I guess we're really stuck.

* * *

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru, why aren't you going on dates with Mizuki like you used to?"

**Kaoru: **"…I don't know…maybe things aren't working like they used to. You know love at our age don't usually last long."

**Hikaru: **"True…but still, we should try to embrace the moments as long as we have them…shouldn't we?"

**Kaoru: **(Chuckle) "…finally becoming rational huh?"

**Hikaru: **(Smile) "Guess you're rubbing off on me."

**Kaoru: **(Smile) "About time…hey…"

**Hikaru: **"Yeah?"

**Kaoru: **"this is the first conversation in days that didn't end awkward or became awkward."

**Hikaru: **"You're right…actually, weeks I think."

**Kaoru: **(Chuckle) "True, true." (looks outside.) "…so…about Mizuki…"

**Hikaru: **"What about her?"

**Kaoru: **"were you really happy for me the day when we started going out?"

**Hikaru: **"yeah, why?"

**Kaoru: **"Nothing…"

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I couldn't take it anymore…Hikaru being hurt because of me, and the pain he has to go through every day watching me and Mizuki be happy together while his heart is hurt…

* * *

**Kaoru: **(turns and smiles at Hikaru) "Thanks for everything."

**Hikaru: **(Confused and looks up from the game he's playing.) "What? Why?"

**Kaoru: **"For being my brother."

**Hikaru: **(Laughs) "You sound you're breaking up with me. We're not moving away from each other, so don't worry. We'll be brother forever."

**Kaoru: **(Laughs) "You're right."

**~silence~**

**Kaoru: **"I'm going for a walk."

**Hikaru: **"Are you sure? It's pretty dark outside, and (looks at watch) it's 8:30pm."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, I won't be out long."

**Hikaru: **"Okay."

**Kaoru: **(Leaves)

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Right when I went outside, I felt like I was finally able to breathe. These days, whenever I'm around people I know/close to…I feel like my lungs are beings squeezed really tight together and I can't breathe…it's really annoying, especially if you really deeply care about those people.  
Maybe a walk will do the trick of calming me down…

* * *

**-At the park near Mizuki's house-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…it's October already.  
I looked up at the sky as I remembered the first time I met Kaoru…or…at least the first date we went on...(Looks around her) it was in this park that we had our first date on…  
I remember how he told me that he would always protect me…just like what Haruto told me on my 4th birthday. Kaoru and I were sitting on the swings…err…I was and Kaoru was pushing me and then hugged me. That did the best feeling in the world…know that he was there for me…hahaha, I sound like an old widow…

I sat on the swings and started swinging and humming the lullaby my mother used to sing me to sleep…

It was a starry night, and the sky was really clear. I was still humming when I heard footsteps behind me…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Who's there?" (Turns around.) "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

**Kaoru: **(Smiles and rubs the back of his head.) "I don't know." (Puts hands in pocket) "I just started walking randomly and somehow I ended up here…so…what're you doing out here? It's cold. If you're not careful, you could become sick."

**Mizuki: **"What about you? You could become sick too."

**Kaoru: **"True…"

**Mizuki: **"But, I came out here to clear my head for a while. Just studying for 4-5 straight hours isn't good for your brain and sitting like that isn't good either."

**Kaoru: **"That's also true." (Starts pushing Mizuki on the swing.) "Do you remember?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Yeah…it was fun…wasn't it?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah…I actually had something to tell you…"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah?"

**Kaoru: **"You know, Hikaru…"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "Of course. He's your brother."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah…but…never mind."

**Mizuki: **"No, tell me! I'm really curious now."

**Kaoru: **"Haha, nah. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

**Mizuki**: "you sure? Speak now or never."

**Kaoru: **"Never? Since when?"

**Mizuki: **"Since I'm dying of curiosity right now."

**Kaoru: **"Oh, so you want the cat out of the bag?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course."

**Kaoru: **"…you won't be happy."

**Mizuki: **(Uses her foot to stop swinging.) "…I know."

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**She knows? How? And how she said the two words…I know…they were so sad…  
I guess she really does know…but…now that she has an idea…I don't think I want to anymore…but Hikaru…

* * *

**Kaoru: **(Smiles and speaks with a happy tone.) "Let's not do this tonight. I mean, it is our 200th day as a couple."

**Mizuki: **"True. This felt like a date, right?" (Smiles while looking at Kaoru.)

**Kaoru: **"It did…didn't it?"

**Mizuki: **"Yup!" ^.^

**Kaoru: **"…you should go inside now…"

**Mizuki: **"yeah, want me to call a taxi for you or something? Or is your driver coming to pick you up?"

**Kaoru: **"I actually walked here…but I guess I'll call my driver. I'll be fine. Go inside and rest."

**Mizuki: **"Right." (Smile) "See you tomorrow."

**Kaoru: **"Good Night." (smile)

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I watched her go inside and started walking my way home…I couldn't do it tonight…not tonight…it is our 200th day…but that wasn't the reason…I just couldn't…maybe soon…  
(looks at starry night sky) Right now…this puzzle is impossible to finish…

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	6. October Part 3

_**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have had a wonderful year! Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Part Three: October**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**I'm looking at my calendar on my phone, and I realize it's already October 20th…wow…time goes by so fast when you have so many things to do.  
Class just ended I packed my stuff so that I can go to the club room. (If I'm late, Tamaki-Senpai always lectures me and then Kyoya-Senpai backs him up by threatening me…you know his way…) I looked to my left and saw Mizuki staring blankly out the window.  
She's been acting funny these days. I don't know what happened and I don't know what's going on…but it must have been bad, seeing how exhausted she is.

"**Mizuki…" **…no answer…she must be thinking really hard.** "Mizuki."**

"**huh? What is it?" **she looked around the room kind of confused. Wow…

"**Mizuki, you've been acting weird these days…did something happen?" **I asked. She just smiled at me as usual and just got up and left. She didn't even answer my question.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Haruhi woke me up from my nap…well, daze.  
I'm so out of things these days, and I can't stop thinking of that night. *sigh* I'm not able to sleep very well at night, I don't have an appetite for anything, and my grades are dropping. I'm not on the scholarship program (lucky me) so it doesn't matter if my grades drop, I won't be kicked out…I hope.

"**Mizu-Chan! I found you!" **honey-Senpai glomped me happily as I smiled at him…well it was a sleepy smile. He looked at me and had a worried expression on his face…guess I can't trick him. **"Is something wrong?"** he asked. I shook my head no and just told him I was tired.

We went to the pond outside the school…well he kind of made Mori-Senpai carry me there, I don't know why. I can walk.

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Wait, Honey-Senpai, don't you and Mori-Senpai have host session right now?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Honey-Senpai just smiled at me kind of mischievously and told me that Kyoya-Senpai was the only one who knew they were at school right now. He made Kyoya-Senpai promise not to tell the others about them coming…but standing at the pond…they'll be able to see from the club room…-_-!

* * *

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan, Haru-Chan told me that your grades were dropping."

**Mizuki: **"Sh-she did?" (Looks at Honey)

**Honey: **"Yup…but she didn't tell me why…"

* * *

**Honey's POV:  
**Mizu-Chan is like a younger sister to me. We're very close and I care about her very much. If she keeps this up, I'm afraid that the school will drop her to class D or F…that won't be good.  
I side-glanced her and saw that she was looking sadly at her reflection in the pond…is this all my fault? Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Hika-Chan…but he had to know…right? Maybe I did something stupid…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Honey-Senpai. You don't need to worry about me." (smile) "I'm fine. I'm just tired and stressed about the finals coming up. I really want to do well and I guess studying too much isn't a good thing either…" (Gets up) "I should head home now. I told Haruhi that I'll deliver her dad's medicine after school today." (turns to leave)

* * *

**Honey's POV:  
"But…do you know why Kaoru and Hikaru are acting so strange these days?" **Mizuki asked me in such a solemn voice.  
**"What do you mean?" **I asked. I don't think I can take it much anymore…but Takashi put a hand on my shoulder, letting me things will turn out okay. He's always right, so I should calm down.  
I looked at Mizuki who was smiling at me sadly and told me that Kaoru was ignoring her more and more and treating her more like a stranger day after day. She also told me that Hikaru and Kaoru were fighting more and that even Hikaru is treating her worse than Kaoru.  
I just smiled at her and told her things would get better and she would soon see the light. I don't know what I mean, but it must mean something, right?  
Anyways, I can't do anything for her right now…this is her and the twins' puzzle alone to solve on their own.  
There's no room for my puzzle pieces to match.

* * *

**October 21****st**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**It's Sunday night and I just finished my homework due tomorrow. I lied down on my bed thinking of how things could get better if I did something.  
I'm so confused right now. I don't know why Hikaru and Kaoru are acting the way they do, and I don't know what's even going on between me and Kaoru. I want us to go back like the way things were…  
I'm going to go for a walk…

* * *

**Kaoru's POV: Inside Hitachiin Mansion  
**GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (punched the wall extremely hard.) dang it…I shouldn't have done that…(stares at his bloody knuckles) I didn't realize there was glass there…oh well, this pain will distract me for a while…  
**"Kaoru! What's wrong**!?" Hikaru ran into our room worried. Even though we're going through a cold war, we still care about each other.  
**"Yeah. I accidently broke something made of glass and now my knuckles are bleeding**." I answered. I'm surprised I answered him so casually.  
**"BLOODY KNUCKLES!? QUICK GET THE FIRST AID KIT! WASH YOUR HANDS! DO SOMETHING!" **he was yelling and running around the room in circles…-_-! …yup, that's my older twin brother.  
**"I'm alright. Look, the maids are already taking care of the wound**." I lifted my hand, which was now covered with bandages. Hikaru took a deep breath and calmed down very quickly. Then we returned back to our cold war…this is ridiculous…but…I don't know…

* * *

**Kaoru: **"I'm going for a walk…I need to cool my head." (Leaves for door)

**Hikaru: **"Don't take too long…you'll make mom and dad worry." (turns away)

**Kaoru: **"I know." (Leaves)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I went for a walk…and ended up on the hill Kaoru first told me he loved me…  
I felt like crying…but the tears didn't come…guess I was just sad…  
It's 7:00pm right now…but it looks and feels as if it is 10pm. I looked up at the sky and expected to see stars…guess my expectations were too high…no stars in the sky tonight. Guess I'm going home now.  
Right when I turned around, I saw Kaoru…what was he doing here?

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Kaoru?"

**Kaoru: **"Ah, Mizuki…you're here too?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…I needed to go for a walk…but…I didn't think I'd end up here…"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, me either." (looks at the sky.) "…huh…no stars tonight."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, my expectations were a little too high."

**Kaoru: **"It happens to all of us…I guess…"

**Mizuki: **(notices Kaoru's hand.) "…your hand."

**Kaoru: **"Huh?" (looks at his hand.) "Oh, this?" (Smiles as he holds up with left hand.) "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt-"

**Mizuki: **(Runs to him and quickly holds his left hand and examines it) "…"

**Kaoru: **(Surprised) "…"

**Mizuki: ***Sigh* "What did you punch? Was it glass?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah…how'd you know?"

**Mizuki: **"…Kei also had a similar injury when he accidently broke my mom's vase when we were younger."

**Kaoru: **"oh…was he alright?"

**Mizuki: **"Well yeah. He cried of course…but he told me he cried because he saw the blood, but didn't feel any pain…which is pretty weird."

**Kaoru: **"That is weird…"

**Mizuki: **"Why are you here?"

**Kaoru: **"oh…I just needed to cool my head…but I was also looking for you."

**Mizuki: **"Me? Why?"

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I can't drag this out any longer…it'll only get harder and harder…

* * *

**Kaoru: **"…did you notice how we don't get along these days?"

**-silence-**

**Mizuki: **"…yeah…I thought it would just pass over..."

**Kaoru: **"…I think…since we're not getting along and now that you hate me-"

**Mizuki: **"I don't hate you…"

**Kaoru: **"Well…you're going to after tonight."

**Mizuki: **"…"

**Kaoru: **"I'm breaking up with you."

**Mizuki: **"…"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…what…what just happened? …for one second…I was just happy that Kaoru was finally talking to me again…and the next second…I find that he just came here to break up with me…but his voice…it was so cold…so natural when saying so…(falls down and sits there, crying silently)…what did I do wrong?

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I did it…I finally split with her…I feel as if I'm dying inside…  
I looked back up since she was so quiet…I wanted to run up to her and hug her…tell her everything was a joke…a cruel joke I was playing on her to see how she would react…but I can't…I'm really breaking up with her…  
I quickly turned around and left. I didn't want her to see that I was crying… I just walked away, tears in my eyes…and I just left her…left her there…cold…lonely…hurt…

* * *

**-25 minutes later-**

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I returned home and went inside, only to find Hikaru standing at the doorway with his back turned on me. I took off my shoes and walked passed him silently…I guess my parents were out since the lights were all off…and only the moon was shining through our window in the kitchen across the hall.

* * *

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru…where were you?"

**Kaoru: **"Somewhere."

**Hikaru: **"Honey-Senpai called five minutes earlier on your cell…" (Hands Kaoru his cell phone.)

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Hikaru: **"He told me some stuff, thinking that I was you."

**Kaoru: **"…what did you tell him?"

**Hikaru: **"It's not what I told him that was interesting…but what he told me."

**Kaoru: **"…" (Looks at Hikaru straight in the eye glaring.) "What did he tell you?"

**Hikaru: **(Glares back at Kaoru) "Haruhi told him Mizuki wasn't home yet…did you go see her?"

**Kaoru: **"…so what if I did?" (puts his phone in his pocket)

**Hikaru: **"…did you break up with her?"

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**:  
Why did he have to remind me?

* * *

**Kaoru: **(Smirks) "What if I did?"

**Hikaru: **"YOU IDIOT!" (grabs Kaoru by his collar) "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

**Kaoru: **(chuckles) "you should've been there. She had this shocked look on her face that was unforgettable."

**Hikaru: **"…" (Angry.)

**Kaoru: **(chuckles) "Then she fell on her knees and started crying."

**Hikaru: **"What'd you do…"

**Kaoru: **(smirks) "I left her there, alone…"

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Come on…get mad…get mad at me…hate me…despise me…

* * *

**Hikaru: **(releases Kaoru and steps back.) "…you finally lost your mind…haven't you…"

**Kaoru: **"…maybe…"

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Right when I looked up to see Hikaru's eyes, he punched in on my right side of the face. I fell to the ground and sat there for a minute.

* * *

**Kaoru: **(gets back up.)

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**We both just stood there face to face…but we were both staring at the ground…lost in our own thoughts…  
…so…Hikaru really does like Mizuki…

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	7. October Part 4

_**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Hikaru: **(releases Kaoru and steps back.) "…you finally lost your mind…haven't you…"

**Kaoru: **"…maybe…"

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Right when I looked up to see Hikaru's eyes, he punched in on my right side of the face. I fell to the ground and sat there for a minute.

**Kaoru: **(gets back up.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
**We both just stood there face to face…but we were both staring at the ground…lost in our own thoughts…  
…so…Hikaru really does like Mizuki…

* * *

**Part Four: October**

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Hikaru and I stood there, staring at the ground, lost in our own thoughts…I slightly lifted my head and saw that Hikaru's hands were still in fists. I didn't notice mine were in fists either until I looked at them…I guess we're both frustrated and angry with something…or at someone.  
Me? I'm frustrated and angry…at myself.  
I don't know why. Maybe it was because I broke up with Mizuki…maybe it was how I did it, or it could be how I was acting in the last few days or so…I don't know.

We stood there silently which felt like forever…but neither of us wanted to move…

"…**You like her…right?" **I broke the silence with my question. I looked at Hikaru and he looked back at me with a shocked expression. I don't know why, but I decided to ask again…

"**You love Mizuki, right?" **this time, I had tears in my eyes…her name was enough to make me cry…but I didn't want Hikaru to know. I don't think he noticed anyway…right when I asked, he stood there for three seconds and ran out of the house…

**Hikaru's POV:  
**…Kaoru…that idiot…why is he being such a jerk? I don't get it. It's obvious he still has feelings for her…so why did he dump her? I just don't understand him sometimes. (Frantically running around, desperately looking for Mizuki.)  
…(stops running)…but the way he described how they split…and the look on his face…his eyes went cold and lifeless. His smirks and chuckles sounded…heartless…like he enjoyed dumping her and seeing her suffer…  
What's really going on here? Why is Kaoru really acting this way?  
GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! THIS IS SO FUSTRATING! WHY AM I SO CONFUSED!?

* * *

**-Honey's Mansion- 9:00pm –**

**Honey's POV:  
**Wow! This strawberry cake tastes so beautifully! Wait…can a cake taste beautiful? Oh well! ^.^ If the word beautiful had a taste, it would be this cake! :D  
(Ding ~dong~)  
Huh? I wonder who that could be. (Looks at clock) and so late at night too! (Happily opens the door)

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Honey-Senpai opened the door with a huge grin smack on his face. If I wasn't feeling so depressed, maybe I would've laughed…who knows?  
Looks like he was eating cake…again… should I tell him? I wouldn't want to ruin his night either…

**Honey: **"Kao-Chan? What're you doing here?" (Serious)

**Kaoru: **"ah!" ^_^! "Maybe I should come back tomorrow or sometime later…you know…in a few years." (Turns around to walk away)

**Honey: **"Teeellllllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeee!" (Grabs onto Kaoru's left leg)

**Kaoru: **"H-Honey-Senpai!?"

**Honey: **"come on! You always come to me for advice! Tell me!"

**Kaoru: ***sigh* (Turns around to face Honey again.) "…I punched glass…" (Shows him his left hand.)

**Honey: **"Well, why don't you come in for a while?" (gestures)

**Kaoru: **(nods and then enters.)

**Honey's POV:  
**I have no idea what happened, but Kaoru looks like he just got beat up from a fight or something. Did he really get beat up!? Oh no! What have I done! Was he angry and fight with other people!?

**Kaoru: **-_- "Honey-Senpai…calm down, I told you I just accidentally punched some glass."

**Honey: **"H-Huh? How'd you know I was asking a lot of questions?"

**Kaoru: **"Well…for one thing, your face says it all."

**Honey: **"It did?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, and another thing, you were kind of talking out loud..." -_-!

**Honey: **"Oh…hehehehehe" ^_^ "Guess I do that sometimes…but then…what happened to your right eye?"

**Kaoru: **"oh that…ummm…Hikaru punched me there. Guess he got really angry at me."

**Honey: **"What for?" (eating cake)

**Kaoru: **"…" (looks at his left hand)

**Honey: **"…" (Stops eating cake and looks at Kaoru.) "…Kao-Chan?"

**Kaoru: **"Huh?"

**Honey: **"…why did Hika-Chan punch you?"

**Kaoru: **"oh…I…I broke up with Mizuki tonight."

**Honey: **"…and that's the real reason why Kao-Chan is here today, right?"

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I couldn't respond. When I slightly opened my mouth to say yes, nothing came out, so I just nodded. Honey-Senpai sat there, looking at me with a sad expression on his face. Not his usual 'someone stole my cake face' but his serious one. 'Black Honey' as some might call it…but not so much in this case. Honey-Senpai just kept poking at his cake and then asked me a question, "Did you want to let her go?"  
Truthfully…I'm not too sure. Part of me didn't want to let her go and now wants her back…but the other part of me is kind of relieved to let her go…and a small burden feels like it is lifted from my shoulders…

**Kaoru: **"I'm still confused. I'm not too sure if I regret dumping her, or if I feel a relief of a burden of some kind."

**Honey: **"does the burden have anything to do with Hika-Chan?"

**Kaoru: **"…I…I don't know."

**Honey: **"that's okay. Things may become clear in the future."

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Honey's POV:  
**Seeing as he dumped Mizuki…his love and relationship with his brother is still bigger and more important than anything else in the world. Does Kao-Chan know that?

**Honey: **"Kao-Chan…you still put your brother first, before anything else huh?"

**Kaoru's POV:  
**…even though I want Hikaru's and my world to be split so we can be our own…I guess I'm the one who still wants the past…I'm the one who still wants to have our own puzzle that only our pieces fit into it…

**Kaoru: **"I guess I still do…"

**Honey: **"That's not a bad thing. It just shows that you care deeply for your brother. That's a really good thing. Who knows if in the future, Tama-Chan, Haru-Chan, Kyo-Chan, Mizu-Chan, Takashi and I would still be friends? We might all be gone…but Kao-Chan will still have Hika-Chan and Hika-Chan will still have Kao-Chan…so how you feel and what you do is not a bad thing at all…"

**Kaoru: **"...(small, gentle, sad smile)…"

**Honey: **"what are you thinking about?"

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru must have suffered every day for almost a year because of me. Seeing someone he likes, dating someone else right in front of his face…especially his own twin brother…he must have felt as if his heart was being ripped out and torn apart daily…repeatedly…continuously…"

* * *

**-Where Mizuki is-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…numb…I feel so numb…I…I can't feel the cold anymore…so…this is how it feels to have a broken heart…  
lying the grass, looking up at the empty, pitch black sky…feels like I'm looking into my own eyes…  
but at least the sky isn't drowning the whole world with tears…  
dang it…why won't they stop?

**Hikaru's POV:  
**I asked my driver to drive me around Tokyo earlier…no sign of Mizuki. I've been running around for hours and I still can't find Mizuki. It was getting colder and late…I don't want to …but I think I might as well give up…wait…is that…Mizuki!

I stopped a few steps away from her and found Mizuki lying flat on her back staring at the sky with a blank expression. She was also crying…what should I do?

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I heard someone walking towards me and I sat up to see who it was…

**Mizuki: **"H-Hikaru?...what're you doing here-"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I guess I didn't realize I was still crying because Hikaru suddenly stepped closer, dropped to his knees and hugged me….why?

On top of that…my body moved on its own and I hugged Hikaru … and started crying even harder…he hugged me even tighter…I guess Hikaru had tears in his eyes too because I felt my shoulder getting wet with drops…we sat there until I stopped crying…

**Hikaru: "…**I know you just broke up...and I know you're hurting because of Kaoru...but...if you give me a chance...will you go out with me?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I hugged him even tighter… I don't know why…but I just did…we were both silent for 5 minutes…neither of us wanting to make a sound…I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want to say yes…but just saying no seems too cruel…

**Mizuki: **(says in a soft, quiet voice) "I…I don't know…I'm still in a little shock…and I'm still really confused about everything…" (Gets up to leave) "But…I'll give you an answer when my mind is clearer…" (Leaves)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
I'm sorry, Hikaru…

* * *

**-Next day at school-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…I'm…I'm so tired…my stress level is way too high…and my mind is a jungle right now…**  
"Ms. Hotaru!" **I looked up at my teacher who was at the front of the class. I wasn't surprised or anything, so I didn't jump up like how other students do sometimes…

"**Ms. Hotaru, if you keep dozing off in class, I'm afraid you'll have to be dropped to class B. especially with the grades you're receiving these days." **Some of the students had worried glances and other students snickered…I just nodded and sat back down…I was paying attention, I even took notes on what she was saying…but no use fighting…

* * *

**-After class-**

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki…are you okay? What's going on these days?"

**Mizuki: **"Huh? Oh…hi Haruhi."

**Haruhi's POV:  
**What?

**Haruhi: **"Hi…but answer my question."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…I'm fine… I guess…not much happening…I guess…"

**Haruhi: **"What? Your grades are dropping, you even might drop to class B and you look like you're dying, and you're saying nothing is going on?"

**Mizuki: **"…I don't know…I don't feel like talking…"

**Haruhi: **"anyways, Tamaki-Senpai wanted me to bring you to the club room today."

**Mizuki: **"Me? Why?"

**Haruhi: **"Yes, you, and I don't know why. Just come on." (Drags Mizuki to club room.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I didn't want to go…so I didn't move at all…Haruhi actually dragged me all the way to the club room…people were staring at us like we were crazy…but I didn't care, and so did Haruhi. She was just determined to get me to the club room.

* * *

**-In the club room-**

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Finally! I dragged Mizuki all the way into the club room, and when we entered, there were no guests like usual, but only the host club who stood there staring at me and Mizuki…I think they were confused.

**Tamaki: **"H-Haruhi? Mizuki?"

**Haruhi: **"Sorry I took so long, but Mizuki didn't want to come here."

**Tamaki: **"Wow, Haruhi. I'm impressed; you're physically stronger than you look."

**Haruhi: **"Actually, Mizuki isn't even that heavy." (Carries Mizuki and puts her on a chair.)

**Host club**: o_o …

**Tamaki: **"o-okay…" (looks around and notices something.) "Where're the twins?"

**Honey: **"…I think Kao-Chan went home early today."

**Haruhi: **"Kaoru came to school on time, but felt sick and left home early. Then five minutes later, Hikaru came in late and left right when the bell rang."

**Tamaki: **"They both attended half of class?"

**Haruhi: **"I guess so…Hey, Mizuki-" o_O "…u-ummm…Mizuki?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Mizuki looked frozen…kind of like a statue…

**Tamaki: **"ha? When did Mizuki learn how to turn into stone?"

**Kyoya: **"I don't think it's time for jokes right now, Tamaki."

**Tamaki: **"But…I'm not joking." (lightly sprays some water on Mizuki's face.)

**Mizuki: **"Ara? What happened?" (Confused) (looks around to where she is) "um…when did I get here?"

**Haruhi: **"I dragged you here."

**Tamaki: ***sigh* "I'm lucky you don't put any make up on."

**Mizuki: **"Because they feel like mask."

**Tamaki: **"They can be used to enhance your beauty."

**Mizuki: **"I prefer no makeup."

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki…we all want to know…what's going on?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I looked around me and saw that the host club members, including Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were around me in a circle…only Hikaru and Kaoru were missing…

**Mizuki: **"What are you talking about?"

**Haruhi: **"everybody here knows what happened."

**Mizuki: **"y-you guys do?"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah. It's obvious. We all know you miss your family, since they all passed away around this time of year. I know it's hard…but you have to stay strong… okay?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**What? Where did they get that idea?  
I looked at honey-Senpai who did a hush motion…oh…I guess he came up with the excuse for me.

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Thanks…you always know what's going on. I promise to do better."

**Haruhi: **"Promise?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…I have to go and review my notes. Better keep that promise, right?" (About to leave)

**Haruhi: **"Wait…do you know what happened to Kaoru?"

**Mizuki: **"…what are you talking about?"

**Haruhi: **"Well…" (Thinking) "He came in with a black eye and a bandaged left hand…looked like he got in a fight with somebody."

**Mizuki: **"I actually don't know…you should ask him." (grabs the door handle.)

**Haruhi: **"But you're his girlfriend…shouldn't you go and ask him?"

**Mizuki: **(Smiles at Haruhi) "I don't know." (Leaves)

**Haruhi's POV**:  
When Mizuki smiled at me…it was sad…and what does she mean by I don't know? She is his girlfriend…are they on bad terms right now? What exactly happened?

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I quickly left the 3rd music room so that Haruhi won't ask me anymore questions. I felt like I couldn't breathe when Haruhi mentioned his name…I shouldn't feel like that anymore…we're done…my brain knows that…and I feel that…but…why doesn't my heart acknowledge that?

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D **_


	8. November Part 1

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Mizuki: **(says in a soft, quiet voice) "I…I don't know…I'm still in a little shock…and I'm still really confused about everything…" (Gets up to leave) "But…I'll give you an answer when my mind is clearer…" (Leaves)

* * *

**Part 1 – November**

* * *

**-After Classes-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
"What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?" **I said under my breath as I paced back and forth around my desk in the classroom.  
Today is November 3rd, exactly two weeks ago, Kaoru broke up with me…

…but then right after…Hikaru asked me out…I just don't understand it…well…I do…it's just…I don't know…

"**Mizuki!" **I heard Haruhi yell my name. I turned around and saw that she was in a hurry.

"**What's wrong?" **I asked. I gestured for her to catch her breath first. Looks like she ran from…somewhere far from here. I gathered up my things and packed my bag.  
After Haruhi calmed down and caught her breath, we proceeded to walk out of the classroom, but right then and there, Haruhi pulled my arm and we both ran out of the building as if our life depended on it…well, Haruhi did and I just ran…kinda…

After we both caught our breath outside of the south building. Haruhi pulled me and we both sat behind the bushes.

**Mizuki: **(taking leaf out of hair) "What are we doing-"

**Haruhi: **(Covers Mizuki's mouth) "Shhh!"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
We both sat there quietly and waited…and waited…for something, but I don't know what…I pried her hand off my mouth and whispered.

"**Haruhi, why are we-"**

"**Shh…" **she covered my mouth again…I guess we're sitting and waiting some more…then I heard the host club yelling Haruhi's and my name…I peeked through a 'hole' in the bushes and saw everybody … except the twins…I wonder where they are…wait, no…I shouldn't think about them right now.

The host finally left after what it felt like five minutes. Haruhi finally released me and sighed.  
**"What was that for, Haruhi?" **I asked. Haruhi just looked at me and smiled saying that they had a plan to do something and that she didn't want to. I looked at her funny and smiled.

* * *

**Haruhi: **"What are you smiling about?" (confused)

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "It's just that, last year, you didn't really make an effort to escape from their schemes. You even fell for some of their tricks too."

**Haruhi:** "very funny. Well, I don't usually mind at the end…depending on their reason that is, but today…I want to talk with you."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
Haruhi looked seriously at me and we both made our way to the cosplay café.

In the cosplay café, the waitresses and waiters all dress as an anime character.

"**Haruhi…you come to these places?" **I asked. Haruhi just looked at me and said that she came here with Tamaki-Senpai for one of their 'commoner dates.' I looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

**Haruhi: **(looks at Mizuki) "What?"

**Mizuki: **"…what about money? Don't you need to save?"

**Haruhi: **"Oh, that's okay. This place is pretty cheap but has good quality food and the waiters and waitresses are all really nice."

**Mizuki: **"Oh…okay then."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
We both entered the café and because I never been here before…everything was kind of…umm…how should I put it…strange? All the employees dressed different characters…or pets. Nobody dressed the same…but then again, there were only about five female employees and I think about three male employees. I didn't recognize any of the characters…since I don't watch anime or read manga…I think I only recognize the girl dressed at Nurse Joy from Pokémon.

* * *

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki?"

**Mizuki: **"Oh, sorry. What are we doing?"

**Haruhi: **"we're going to go sit down now…and I have things to ask you…"

**Mizuki: **"oh, okay."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**We both sat down near the windows. We got our menus and before we were able to order, Haruhi asked me a question that kind of made me stiff…

* * *

**Haruhi: **"…what's going on with you and Kaoru?"

**Mizuki: **"What are you talking about?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I gave her an awkward smile and I tried changing the subject of ordering our food, but Haruhi looked at me sternly…

* * *

**Haruhi: **"I'm serious. Your grades are still dropping. You promised to raise them, remember?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, I know…it's just that things are a little complicated right now…"

**Haruhi: **"I don't know what's going on…and I don't know why you, Kaoru, and even Hikaru are acting this way…come to think of it, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai seems to know something…and I bet Kyoya-Senpai has a hunch and could be right as always…is he really human?"

**Mizuki: **^_^! "okay, okay…and sometimes I feel as if he can read our minds."

**Haruhi: **"I know right? It's really freaky."

**Mizuki: **"I agree. Remember when you told me about the time you and Kyoya-Senpai were at the mall last year?"

**Haruhi: **"yeah, it really seemed as if he could really read my mind – wait…you're trying to get me to avoid the subject."

**Mizuki: **"…well…kind of…hehehe…"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Haruhi sighed and looked at me with a serious expression…again.**  
"Mizuki…what's going on between you and Kaoru? I want you to tell me." **I looked at her with a slight sad expression…I couldn't help it.  
**"Is it that painful?"  
**is it painful she asks…of course it is…  
I slightly shook my head,** "It was…but not as much as it used to."**

* * *

**Haruhi: **"Then…do you mind telling me?"

**Waitress: **"Here is your coffee, and chamomile tea."

**Mizuki & Haruhi: **"thank you." (sips their drink.)

**Mizuki: **"…but I have a question…why do you want to know?"

**Haruhi: **"well, we're friends…best friends for one thing. And another thing, I want to know, I don't know if I can totally help you solve this puzzle…but I can sure try. But I'll need to know what the problem is."

**Mizuki: **(Sips tea.) *sigh* "fine…I'll tell you." (looks around) "But not here."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Not here? Why not?  
Mizuki looked around like she was expecting somebody to be listening in…I looked around and everybody else were strangers and minding their own business. I looked at Mizuki again. She got up and tipped the waitress and paid for the drinks…why did she pay for me? We agreed to pay for our own.  
**"Come on, let's go somewhere else."** She grabbed my arm and led me out of the store. We headed towards our apartment complex, and because my dad wasn't going to be home until 9pm, we were able to talk without him eavesdropping. I don't know why he does that.

* * *

**Mizuki: **(entering Haruhi's apartment) "are you sure, your dad isn't home?"

**Haruhi: **"don't worry. He doesn't come home until 9pm tonight, so we can talk freely."

**Mizuki: **"you know…why didn't we go to my apartment?"

**Haruhi: **"I don't know."

**Mizuki: **"Oh well, we're here anyways."

**Haruhi: **"true. You want some snacks?"

**Mizuki: **"We just came from a café." -_-!

**Haruhi: **"yeah, but all we ordered were drinks. I'm going to have some strawberry cake. You want some?"

**Mizuki: **"I don't feel like eating."

**Haruhi: **"Understandable…you don't mind me eating? I'm being rude."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Rude? Psh, what is she talking about? We act however we want to around each other, and suddenly she asks if she's being rude? I couldn't help but laugh and Haruhi gave me a funny look.  
**"What's so funny?"  
**I just looked at her while trying to hold in my laugh, instead of answering her question. She looked at me with a confused expression and then started to get serious…again.

* * *

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki, can you tell me?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked into her eye and told her the whole story. The whole entire story…even of how ice cold Kaoru was when breaking up with me…  
when I finished the story, Haruhi dropped her fork. I guess she was shocked…well I felt depressed all over again…talking about it…it got some of the pressure off my chest…but…it also made me really sad again…

After about five seconds, Haruhi closed her gaping mouth and picked up her fork. She shook her head,

* * *

**Haruhi: **"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…and to think I thought better of him…but…it's strange." (Thinking hard) "Kaoru doesn't seem the type to be that cold…or rude…" (looks at Mizuki) "You said that Kaoru left you after breaking up…and he had a cold, dark look in his eyes when looking at you when breaking up…but he was soft and kind as usual right before breaking up…"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I was still thinking about that night…and realized I was tearing up.  
Haruhi suddenly stood up and had a determined look on her face and fire burning in her eyes. She looked at me and smiled and said that she'll get to the bottom of this. Then the look just went away as fast as it came, and she sat back down with a confused-blank expression on her face and looked at me.**  
"you said that Hikaru asked you out on the same day…"** is she confirming what I just said?

"**Yeah…he did**…" I answered. She looked out the window and muttered something to herself. I guess she was thinking pretty hard since she didn't notice that her feet were in pain…well…they looked like they would be. She was sitting on her knees, but her toes were bent in an awkward position and it looks kind of painful.  
Before I was able to tell her, she quickly got up and when she did…

* * *

**Haruhi: **"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" (Grabs toe and massages it.)

**Mizuki: **"Yikes. Are you okay?" (getting first aid kit just in case.)

**Haruhi:** "Ai… I …I think so…I mean, it still kinda hurts, but I think it's fine now."

**Mizuki: **"really? Did you break it?" (Hands first aid kit)

**Haruhi: **"I don't think so." (tries to move it.) "Ow. Maybe…but it could be a jam or sprain."

**Mizuki: **"Sprained toe?"

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
** I just shrugged. It's possible isn't it? I looked at Mizuki who was bandaging my toe 'just in case.' …Kaoru broke up with Mizuki…but on the same day…Hikaru asked her out…why would they both…*gasp*

"**What! What's wrong? Did I hurt you!?"** Mizuki said as she back away from me. She put her hands up in the air.

"**No, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I gasped because of something else." **I said…but…**"umm…Mizuki?"**

"**Yeah?" **She asked…but her hands were still up in the air. I couldn't help it, and I looked at her and started to laugh.

"**What? What's so funny?" **She asked. She's seems a lot more innocent at times than other times.

I couldn't stop laughing,** "Pfft, put your hands down. You're not under arrest."** I don't know why it's funny, it just is. Combined with the confused expression on her face, I just couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**After Haruhi told me to put my hands down, I did and she told me that I wasn't under arrest. Then she started laughing again…hehe, I'm not too sure how that's funny, but her laughing is contagious sometimes, and it made me laugh. We both sat there…well, rolling around on the floor laughing.

* * *

**-5 minutes later-**

* * *

**Haruhi: ***sigh* "Okay, we have to be serious again."

**Mizuki: **(Serious face) "okay."

* * *

**-3 seconds later-**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
***Laughing* We can't be serious! *laughing more* the more we try to be serious, we look at each other, and we start laughing more!

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
***Laughing* I'm glad to see that she's laughing…but *laughing* I can't stop laughing!

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**After Haruhi and I laughed for a bit, and calmed down. I told Haruhi what Hikaru did because she asked how he asked me. After I told her, I was drinking water when she said, "Go out with Hikaru."

* * *

**Mizuki: **(Chokes on water.)

**Haruhi: **"Whoa! Are you okay?" (Pats/hits her back.)

**Mizuki: ***Coughs* "Y-yeah." (Wipes water with napkin) "But, what do you mean, go out with him?"

**Haruhi: **"doesn't it make sense?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**What was supposed to make sense? I know he likes me…but what does that have to do with anything?

* * *

**Haruhi: **"Just think about it." (Gets up and cleans)

**Mizuki: **(To herself) "…just think about it?" (gets up to leave) "Haruhi! I'll be leaving now! See you tomorrow!"

**Haruhi: **"huh? Oh, leaving?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah."

**Haruhi: **"okay then. See you tomorrow. Are you coming to the club room tomorrow for the host session?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "maybe." (leaves)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
***sigh* (leans against her door to her apartment) Think about it? Think about what? There's nothing to think about…

* * *

**-November 10****th**** –**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Right now, the teacher is lecturing about English grammar…but with this teacher, I had to pay attention. Why? Because this teacher, he's special…  
he's my older brother, Haruto.

He's my older brother, but I don't tell him about my life at school. Even so, he tends to know what's going on…though he doesn't talk to me about it or asks me questions. He just goes on living everyday like nothing interesting happens, and he pretends that he does not know what's going on.

"**Mizuki!"**

"**Huh**!?" I looked up and found Haruhi and honey-Senpai smiling at me…how long were they standing there? And…I looked around and saw that the classroom was empty except for us three and my brother up front…

"**Ah…did I fall asleep in class again, Nii-san?" **Haruto looked up at me, smiled and held up notes.

* * *

**Haruto: **"I have my lecture if you want it…but, since you fell asleep during my lesson, I expect that you know the English grammar perfectly?" (Smile)

**Mizuki: **"Haha, very funny." (Packs her bagpack.)

**Haruto: **"Do you want a ride home? Or are you going to be with your friends?"

**Honey: **"Actually…" (Grin) "I think Mizu-Chan will be borrowed for today!"

**Haruto: **"Okay, have fun." (Waves good-bye)

**Mizuki: **"W-wait, what!?" (Being dragged out by Honey-Senpai while Haruhi follows behind.)

* * *

**-out in the hallway-**

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan." (serious) "I heard that you got a confession from hika-Chan."

**Mizuki: **"Um, yeah…so?"

**Honey: **"So? Go out with him!" (grin)

**Mizuki: **"What? Why?"

**Honey: **"Well…he likes you for one thing…"

**Mizuki: **"…but I don't feel that way about him…I think."

**Honey: **"but...he liked you…for the longest time…"

**Mizuki: **"Longest time?"

**Honey: **"You know…since their last year in middle school."

**Mizuki: **"What? I didn't even know the twins then…I didn't know any of you back then…except Haruhi."

**Honey: **"oops! I said too much!" (Turns and leaves quickly) "Have fun, Mizu-Chan! Don't stress about anything for a while!"

**Mizuki: **"W-wait! Honey-Senpai!"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Don't stress about anything for a while? *sigh* I didn't feel like running after him…after all, he is faster than me too…I looked at Haruhi and she smiled at me. She tilted her heads towards the exit that leads you to the school pond…so she wants me to go with Hikaru too?  
It's not like I don't like Hikaru…but…*sigh* it hasn't even been a month since Kaoru dumped me…I'm still kind of lingering over it…just maybe, everything was a bad dream…

* * *

**-3****rd**** music room, host club not in session-**

**Tamaki: **(Thinking) "hmmmm…."

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Everybody has been pretty quiet…Hikaru is standing where the pond is, and Kaoru is sitting on the couch, playing video games on his phone.

"**I just don't understand." **Uh oh…Tamaki-Senpai is going to go on a lecture…or complaining mode.

**Tamaki: **"Why did you guys tell me anything!?"

**Honey: **"Well, I only expected Takashi and Kyo-Chan to know about it." (innocent)

**Tamaki: **"Th-then…Haruhi…when did you find out?"

**Haruhi: **"Just recently…last week actually."

**Tamaki: **"A-and you kept it a secret from me!?"

**Haruhi: **(shrugs) "you didn't ask me."

**Tamaki: **(Sad puppy face.)

**Haruhi: ***sigh* "Fine, I'm sorry. But if you want to know, then just ask…or open your eyes."

**Tamaki: **"hmph."

**Haruhi: **"You're being a child." -_-*

**Kaoru: **"So, yeah…everybody knows now?" (Phone battery dies) "…dang it…I was almost winning…almost winning…"

**-silence-**

**Haruhi: **"But what I'm wondering is…if you still have feelings for Mizuki…and you've even dated her for almost a year now…why suddenly dump her?"

**Kaoru: **(Sadly smiles gently at Haruhi) "It's because Hikaru likes her too…I would rather let him have her than me."

**Haruhi: **"You make Mizuki sound like she's an item off the shelf…but…what about Mizuki, did you consider her feelings?"

**Kaoru: **(frowns) "Of course I did…that's why it was so hard…and it still is…everyday…I hope and dream this is all a nightmare…but I always wake up to reality and know that it actually happened."

**Haruhi: **"…"

**Kaoru: **"also…I might be able to move on …even if it might take a while…or like a year or so…but…Hikaru is the type to never let go. Once he has his sight on something or someone…usually, nothing else will do."

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Wow…whenever Kaoru takes things rationally and thinks things through…sometimes I forget that Hikaru is even his brother…really, I can't believe that they're actually related. Who knows? For one thing, they might secretly be doppelgangers instead of identical twins.

After I sat down on a chair, I saw Kaoru looking out the window…where the pond was…does he really want to see Hikaru through the window?

**Tamaki: **"So it's okay for you to suffer, but not Hikaru? That's not fair."

**Kaoru: **"It might not be fair to you guys and other people…but he has suffered a lot too because of me…on top of that, I don't want to suffer…who does? But if it's for Hikaru, then I'd do anything."

**Honey: **"Kao-Chan! You're so brave! That is an amazing story! You're so touching!"

**Kaoru: **^_^! "Umm…I won't say that was a touching story…or that I was brave…but I will say that I'm scared…and sad…but I will be able to get through it because you guys will be there for me."

**Honey: **"Awww. Of course we'll be there for you, Kao-Chan!"

**Haruhi: **"But I'm wondering about one thing…Kaoru, why did you dump Mizuki so harshly and the way she said it, heartlessly and scarily?"

**Kaoru: **"I didn't want Mizuki to have any lingering feelings for me…but…I do regret it sometimes when I think back…but thinking about it now…it might actually be better for us in the future.

**Haruhi's POV:  
**That's true…I guess…

* * *

_**If you have any questions, feel free to ask! :D**_


	9. November Part 2

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Haruhi: **"But I'm wondering about one thing…Kaoru, why did you dump Mizuki so harshly and the way she said it, heartlessly and scarily?"

**Kaoru: **"I didn't want Mizuki to have any lingering feelings for me…but…I do regret it sometimes when I think back…but thinking about it now…it might actually be better for us in the future.

**Haruhi's POV:  
**That's true…I guess…

* * *

**Part 2 – November**

* * *

**-November 10-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Why is this class taking forever!? Ugh…

I looked at the clock at it was only 2:45pm…15 more minutes until school ends…

It's not like I hate English, but it's more of I need a break…and I need this winter vacation fast…(looks out the window) …I wonder if I should go to the host session today…

"**Mizuki!"**

"**Ah!" **I fell off my chair and hit my head on the side of Haruhi's desk.

**Haruhi: **"are you okay?" (Helps Mizuki up.)

**Mizuki: **"Y-yeah." (Rubs head) "why'd you scare me like that?"

**Haruhi: **"Class is over."

**Mizuki: **"Oh…what time is it?"

**Haruhi: **(looks at watch) "3:05pm."

**Mizuki: **"oh."

**Mizuki's POV:  
**while I got up from the floor, I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru looking in my direction just like everybody else…but while the other students just stared, both of their eyes went wide,, and looked like they were forcing themselves to stay where they were.

I saw Kaoru leave without saying anything or even looking at Hikaru…then 5 minutes later, I saw Hikaru leave without saying anything to me and Haruhi…both of them looked really sad.

I wonder why...especially Hikaru…he's been catching my interest lately…is it because of that night? I don't know…

I stood there staring at the exit, and I felt Haruhi push me forward. I looked back at her with a confused look. She just smiled at me and said,** "go." **

Without thinking, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door.

**Haruhi's POV:  
**After I pushed Mizuki out the door, she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door…I hope things go okay.

* * *

**-somewhere in the school-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I ran around the school, asking people where Hikaru was. A few of them pointed towards the classroom of the 3rd graders in high school. I went to class 3-A, Tamaki-Senpai's and Kyoya-Senpai's classroom…I opened the door and just found some students who I didn't know…except for Nekozawa-Senpai…who sat in his desk in the corner…which was darker than the rest of the light-lit classroom…how does he do that? I saw that Hikaru wasn't here, so I was about to leave, but right then…

**?: **"Mizuki! What're you doing here?"

**Mizuki: **"Huh?" (turns around.) "Oh, it's you, Arata-Senpai."

**Arata: **"Don't say, 'oh, it's you, Arata-Senpai.'"

**Mizuki: **"What do you want me to say? How ya doin, old boy?"

**Arata: **(laughs) "you're funny."

**Mizuki: **"Meh. Anyways, have you seen Hikaru?"

**Arata: **"You mean one of the Hitachiin kids? Yeah, I thought I saw one of them heading towards the 3rd music room."

**Mizuki:** "Do you know who?"

**Arata: **(Shrugs) "I can't tell them apart, and I'm not sure how you can…but why?"

**Mizuki: **"I need to ask him something."

**Arata: **"Ah." (Puts a hand on Mizuki's head and lowers his head to match her height.) "Finally asking the poor soul out huh?" (smile)

**Mizuki: **"N-no!" (Steps away.) "I just need to ask him for the English notes we took today."

**Arata: **"Really?" (lifts an eyebrow.) "Then I guess he must continue to suffer."

**Mizuki: **"…do you think…I should?"

**Arata: **"hmmm…" (Shrugs) "Do you what you want to do."

**Mizuki: **~_~ "I wish it was that simple."

**Arata: **"It's your life…your choice, do what you want." (walks away)

**Mizuki: **-_-! "…first you ask why and stay, I ask for help, and you leave…" (turns around) "Ah!"

**Arata: **"Well…you can give the Hikaru kid a try. You know, like a free sample thing."

**Mizuki: **"okay, um one, don't just show up out of nowhere. And two, people are not free samples. They have feelings."

**Arata: **(Grin) "fine fine…then how about giving him a chance?"

**Mizuki: **"Giving him a chance?"

**Arata**:"Sure, why not?"

**Mizuki: **"…I guess I can…"

**Arata: **"Ah…" (Whispers in Mizuki's ear) "Still sad about the breakup with his twin?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**What!?  
** "How'd you know!?"** I asked. Arata-Senpai just leaned back against the wall crossing his arms and said, **"you know how I'm friends with Haruto?"** What? I'm confused…

"**Since when were you and Nii-san best friends? He's also older than you." **Arata just smiled at me and held up one finger.

"**One?" **I asked.

"**That's the year difference between me and your brother."** I rolled my eyes when he said that.

"**You two are two years apart," **I corrected him. He just smiled again and said that his birthday was on January 8th and Nii San's was on December 18th, which meant they were technically only one year apart.

Akira-Senpai then looked confused.

"**What's wrong?" **I asked.

"**I turned 19 years this year…and you brother is turning 21 soon…so right now…he's 20 years old…but how did he get a job as a English teacher so early…and so quickly at Ouran?" **he was looked at me seriously now, and… I guess he looked kind of cool.

"**My dad's friend owed him a favor,"** I said.

"**And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me?"** he asked with a smirk. I just smiled back and walked away…now…time to find Hikaru.

* * *

**-3****rd**** music room-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I made my way to the 3rd music room and entered the room…but…I only found the host club…and no guests.

"**Are you guys closed today?" **I asked. Kyoya-Senpai told me since Hikaru and Kaoru weren't really on good terms, they couldn't sell the loving brothers package and how it would ruin things if they were hosting right now. I looked around the room…but Hikaru wasn't here…where is he?

(Makes eye contact with Kaoru for a second and looks away) …Kaoru and I don't talk to each other as much…actually, at all. We are just classmates now…everything has been cut-off…but I hope we'll be friends again…like before…

**Haruhi: **"Why are you here?"

**Mizuki: **(smile) "no reason. I have to go. See you guys later." (Runs out)

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Huh…well, that was weird…

* * *

**-where the school pond is-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
***sigh* Where's Hikaru? He's always around here…-

I looked and just ahead of me…I saw Hikaru staring at the pond…what does he see in there? Does it calm him?

**Mizuki: **(Sneaks up from behind Hikaru) "BOO!"

**Hikaru: **"Whoa!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I scared Hikaru, but I guess I scared him too much, because he fell in the pond…I tried to save him, but when I grabbed his arm, I dropped my balance and fell in the pond with him…not good.

**Hikaru: **"What'd you do that for!?"

**Mizuki: **^_^ "Hehehe…surprise?"

**Hikaru: ***sigh* (Gets up and helps Mizuki out too.) "what do you want?"

**Mizuki: **"…well…I first want to apologize for scaring you to the extent of making you fall into the pond."

**Hikaru: **"…that's fine…you fell in too."

**Mizuki: **"Second…yes!" (smile)

**Hikaru: **"Yes? What are you talking about?"

**Mizuki: **"My answer is yes."

**Hikaru's POV:  
**Yes? …why is she saying yes? …no way…am I hearing things right?

"**What did you say?" **I asked.

"**yes." **She smiled at me…grinning. I couldn't help but hug her.

**Mizuki: **(Hugs Hikaru back) "Haha, what's wrong? Too much for you to handle?"

**Hikaru: **(Silently tears in eyes) "Thank you…thank you so much…"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**haha, why is Hikaru crying? I'm giving him a chance…that's all.

**Hikaru: **"…we're soaking wet…"

**Mizuki: **"Well, we should go inside and change then." (turns to leave)

**Hikaru: **(Grabs Mizuki's arm)

**Mizuki: **"Wah?- Woah!"

_**Splash!**_

**Hikaru: **(Laughing)

**Mizuki's POV:  
**What just happened? I turned to leave, but right then and there, Hikaru grabbed my arm and pushed me gently, but just enough that I would lose my balance and fall into the pond…well then…let's make things interesting…(Mischievous grin)

**Mizuki: **(Grabs Hikaru and pulls him in, making him fall in again.)

**Hikaru: **"What the-!" (Smirks)

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Hikaru: **(Starts splashing Mizuki.)

**Mizuki: **"h-hey! Watch it! (laughs and starts splashing water at Hikaru.)

**Teacher: **"Hey! Get out of that pond! It's not a pool!"

**Hikaru: **(laughs) "Let's go!"

**Mizuki: **(Nods and smiles)

**Teacher: **"Hey! You two!"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Right when the teacher caught us, Hikaru grabbed my hand and we ran for it. The teacher kept calling after us, but we just kept running and hid in the bushes, then made a mad dash for the 3rd music room. When we entered the room soaking wet, with grins smacked on our faces, the host club looked confused, and I guess they got the hint and smiled with us.

Three seconds later, I saw why they were all smiling. I looked down at my right hand and saw that Hikaru and I were still holding hands. Hikaru and I made eye contact and we both quickly pulled our hands away and looked away from each other…

I peeked at Hikaru and smiled to myself.

I'm guessing I have a new puzzle to complete…I hope I get to finish this one.

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	10. November Part 3

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Right when the teacher caught us, Hikaru grabbed my hand and we ran for it. The teacher kept calling after us, but we just kept running and hid in the bushes, then made a mad dash for the 3rd music room. When we entered the room soaking wet, with grins smacked on our faces, the host club looked confused, and I guess they got the hint and smiled with us.

Three seconds later, I saw why they were all smiling. I looked down at my right hand and saw that Hikaru and I were still holding hands. Hikaru and I made eye contact and we both quickly pulled our hands away and looked away from each other…

I peeked at Hikaru and smiled to myself.

I'm guessing I have a new puzzle to complete…I hope I get to finish this one.

* * *

**Part 3 – November**

**-November 11-**

*sstreeeccchh* *yawn* (looks at time on cell phone.) it's only 9am? (Lays back down in bed)  
I thought I slept more than that…*sigh*…

I slouched on my bed as I thought about what happened yesterday…(Smile)…

"_**~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-"~~~**_

(picks up cell phone) "Hello?"

"_Did you just wake up?"_

**Mizuki: **(Smiles) "You know, the first thing people usually say is 'good morning.'"

"_oh..anyways, do you…"_

**Mizuki: **(laughs)"Hikaru."

**Hikaru: **"Y-yeah!"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "I'll give you chance."

**Hikaru: **"I know. You told me that yesterday."

**Mizuki: **"Let's go on a trial date today."

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:  
**A trial date!? Already!? I-I'm not ready…"**Hikaru?" **ah, I forgot I was still on the phone with Mizuki…I'm so nervous, what am supposed to do!? **"Hikaru?" **

* * *

**Hikaru: **"Um, uh. I'll pick you up at 2pm." (hangs up)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**What the? (Hangs up)  
I wonder what that was about. (Smile) Oh well. (Lays back down on bed.) I guess I'll find out everything today myself.

"_Mizuki, can I come in?" _Haruto-Nii always asks before I come in.

"Yeah." I answered back. I guess he noticed that I was smiling more now. He asked me what the good news was while handing me my bag. I guess I forgot them in the living room.

"Nii-san, how come you know everything, and yet you pretend to not know anything?" I asked. Nii-san smiled at me and said he didn't want to butt into anything that wasn't his business.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" I nodded in response and he left my room.

* * *

**-eating breakfast-**

**Mizuki: **"Onii-Chan."

**Haruto: **"Yes?"

**Mizuki: **"You're 20 years old…right?"

**Haruto: **"yeah."

**Mizuki: **"You're turning 21 soon."

**Haruto: **"yeah?"

**Mizuki: **"how did you get your job as a teacher at Ouran so fast?"

**Haruto: **"What do you mean?"

**Mizuki: **"I mean, you teach started teaching students basically when you were supposed to be a senior in high school…how'd you do it?"

**Haruto: **"well, I skipped a grade in middle school. I tutored English grammar to other students. Then before I knew it, President Suoh was offering me a job, and I accepted."

**Mizuki: **"…was that it?"

**Haruto: **"It took a lot of hard work, but yeah…that's it. Why?"

**Mizuki: **"Oh, no reason." (gets up and puts dishes away) "I'll wash them when I come back. I'm going over to Haruhi's." (leaves)

**Haruto: **"It's okay, I got them for today, but you wash them tomorrow."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "thanks! Bye!" (goes to Haruhi's house.)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I wonder what Haruhi will think? I'm pretty sure she won't be surprised…I mean…everybody expected…and wanted us to go out…I wonder if things will work out for us?

I headed over to Haruhi's house and her dad opened the door...but…I almost didn't recognize him because he looked extremely…tired…I stood in front of him, not knowing whether to leave right away, or to ask for Haruhi.

"**Who is it, dad?" **I saw Haruhi peek in from behind.

"**Mizuki? What're you doing here?" **she asked. I actually have no idea why I came over…but they invited me in and I decided to stay for a while.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**I wondered why Mizuki came over, and when I saw the sparkle in her eyes, and how she smiled, I knew instantly something happened. I invited her in so that we could talk about it…but…(peers behind her) my dad is the type to eavesdrop…I guess we'll be going outside.

"**Hey, Mizuki!" **Mizuki looked at me with the same smile from earlier. I'm glad she's doing better.** "We're going outside, see you later, dad." **My dad smiled at us and told us to enjoy ourselves. I don't know if he's planning something or not…oh well.

Mizuki and I headed outside and we were at the park to talk. Mizuki and I sat on swings and then she took the biggest sigh ever…that sigh is going to last her a lifetime…

"**Haruhi," **Mizuki startled me because she was so quiet for a while,** "Hikaru and I are going on a trial date today." **She smiled. Is she going out with him because we all forced and pressured her to?

"**Mizuki, did you-"**

"**Don't worry," **Mizuki started to swing,** "I'm not giving him a chance because I was pressured to, but I want to…"**

I looked at her surprised…she wants to go out with him?

**Haruhi: **"Wait…so you're going out with Hikaru now?"

**Mizuki: **"No! I'm going on a trial date with him."

**Haruhi: **(Slightly frowns at Mizuki) "Don't confuse him for Kaoru."

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) "Now why would I do that?"

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	11. November Part 4

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Haruhi: **"Wait…so you're going out with Hikaru now?"

**Mizuki: **"No! I'm going on a trial date with him."

**Haruhi: **(Slightly frowns at Mizuki) "Don't confuse him for Kaoru."

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) "Now why would I do that?"

* * *

**Part 4 - November**

**November 11**

**-2pm-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Hikaru should be here by now, maybe I should go outside and- _"~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-" _(picks up cell phone)

"**hello?"**

"_**Mizu-Chan!~~~"**_

"**Honey-Senpai?" **(Palmface.) of course it's honey-Senpai…but why did he call?

"_**Yup! That's me! Mizu-Chan, Mizu-Chan!"**_

"**Yes?" **…he's not saying anything…** "Hello?" **…I looked at my phone screen, it said the call ended…-_-…did he just call me to say my name?

I stood there confused to what just happened…well…that was random…wasn't it…

_***knock knock***_

I opened the door to find Hikaru holding daisies. How did he know they were my favorite? … did Kaoru tell him?

"**Hey! Are those for me?" **I asked, looking at the flowers. He blushed and held them out to me and said that while he passed along the flower shop, he saw some daisies that reminded him of me…that's something Kaoru would say…I wonder if Kaoru gave Hikaru some tips…

"**Did Kaoru tell you to do this stuff?" **Hikaru blushed again and looked at me. He slightly nodded and told me that because he was so nervous, Kaoru helped him calm down a little and gave him hints on how to start things. I just shook my head and laughed. Hikaru gave me a weird look and asked me what was wrong. I just smiled at him.

**Mizuki: **"Let's get this date started." (smile)

* * *

**2pm**

**Haruhi's POV:  
**…-_-!...how did I end up in this? All I wanted to do was go grocery shopping. Is that so much to ask for?

Right after Mizuki left, I left too so that I can go grocery shopping, but right as I closed the door, honey-Senpai and mori-Senpai 'kidnapped' me and put me in the limo…

Right now, we're all in Kaoru's limo and parked near our apartment … but I never knew we even had this hiding spot. Honey-Senpai called Mizuki earlier and just kept saying her name, then when he was going to say something, the limo started to move, and honey-Senpai dropped his phone on the ground. I guess when he dropped the phone; it accidentally ended the call with Mizuki. He just looked at his phone, smiled and said** "oopsie." **

**Haruhi: ***sigh* "What are we even doing?"

**Tamaki: **"We're spying on Mizuki and Hikaru, that's what we're doing."

**Haruhi: **"Oh, just like that time when you guys spied on me and Hikaru last year?"

**Tamaki: **"You knew about that?"

**Haruhi: **"Of course. The random 'old' man with the ice cream cart, the weird man in the ice cream stall, the whimpering sounds you made."

**Tamaki: **"okay, okay. We get the idea."

**Honey: **"Kao-Chan?"

**Kaoru: **"Huh?"

**Honey: **"Are you okay?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine…I'm just worried about Hikaru."

**Haruhi's POV:  
**(looks at Kaoru) Worried about Hikaru? Why is he worried? He should be worrying more about himself than anyone else right now…

I noticed that Kaoru looked even thinner than before,** "Kaoru, you haven't been eating lately…right?" **I asked. Kaoru looked at me and smiled,** "I still eat, even if it's not as much as before, but I still eat."**

Honey-Senpai suddenly pointed at Kaoru…close to his face…a little too close and lectured him,** "That's not good enough, kao-Chan! Even if you worry about hika-Chan, you should still eat!" **right then and there, honey-Senpai took out a strawberry cake out of nowhere and grinned a very big grin and stuffed it in Kaoru's mouth…-_-…I hope he doesn't choke…

**Kaoru: **O_o… (cake stuffed in his mouth)

**Haruhi: **"Kaoru?"

**Tamaki: **"Why isn't he talking?"

**Mori: **"…not swallowing…"

**Honey: **"Kao-Chan?"

**Haruhi: **"…his face is turning blue."

**Honey: **"Kao-Chan! Kao-Chan! Don't die!" (Pours water in his mouth then splashes water on his face.)

**Haruhi: **"Was that really necessary?" -_-

**Honey: **"Kao-Chan! I'm sorry! Don't die!"

* * *

**Outside Mizuki's apartment complex:**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**As Hikaru and I walked down the steps and into Hikaru's limo, I noticed something off about the outside…but I couldn't figure out what.

Right now, we're inside the limo on our way to the amusement park and it was kind of awkward because both of us didn't know what to talk about…

"**Mizuki."**

"**Y-yeah?" **Hikaru spoke up so suddenly it surprised me and made me jump.

"**Are you okay?" **he gave me a weird but worried look. I smiled at him and told him that he just spoke up so suddenly. Hikaru then proceeded to ask me about something he heard.

**Hikaru: **"As we were walking towards the limo, I heard some shouting about somebody not choking or dying or whatever…did you hear it too?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I look at him weirdly and shook my head. He just said "oh" and looked out the window…when it was me and Kaoru…even the silence wasn't awkward and as long as it was both of us together…I don't know something was different…I wonder why…

I looked out the window and noticed another limo following us a little ways back.

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Hey, Hikaru."

**Hikaru: **"Yeah?"

**Mizuki: **"looks behind us."

**Hikaru: **(Looks out the back window) "…what do you want me to see?"

**Mizuki: **"Another limo…"

**Hikaru: **"Ah…" (Mischievous smile) "Let's play with their heads a little."

**Mizuki: ***Laughs* "My thoughts exactly."

**Hikaru: **"Okay then. Let's have some warm-up fun before we have real fun."

**Mizuki: ***laughs* "Where do you want to lead them to?"

**Hikaru: **"You can choose."

**Mizuki: **"…I know the perfect place." (picks up telephone to talk to driver) "I'll give you directions and an you drive there for me?"

**Driver: **"of course."

**Mizuki: **"Perfect, okay first, take a left here."

* * *

**In Kaoru's limo:**

**Kaoru: **"…where are those two going?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
**I looked out the window in Kaoru's direction and saw that he was asking the perfect question…where are they going? I've never been here before and neither has Mizuki…well I think. We followed Hikaru's limo into an alley …a dark, creepy, scary one…I've never seen this place near here…i t was weird…

Honey-Senpai was hanging onto Mori-Senpai as if his life depended on it, I forgot he was scared of the dark. It's broad daylight and yet…it seems as if it was night here…it was as if we all went into another world.

**Kaoru: **"That's dangerous…why did they get off here? What are those two thinking?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
**We all soon got out of the limo and followed Mizuki and Hikaru through the alley…this alley is really long…and dark…Mori-Senpai was still holding Honey-Senpai through the alley… I looked at Tamaki-Senpai and even he looked a bit spooked.

**Tamaki: **"K-kyoya…why are those two going through here?"

**Kyoya: **"hmmm, not too sure. But I bet they have their reason."

**Haruhi's POV:  
**I looked at Kaoru and noticed that he had a very serious expression on his face…I also noticed that he was quiet the whole time… I wonder what he's thinking.

**Kaoru's POV:  
**…why did they come through here? Does Mizuki know a way to get to the amusement park? I wish I could have left them alone…but…I'm worried about Hikaru.

"**Hikaru, are you okay? What are you thinking so hard about?"**

"**huh?" **I looked to my left and saw that Haruhi had a worried look on her face…did I make her worry?

I just smiled at her and said,** "Nothing, walking through here is just a little creepy…" **Haruhi smiled with relief and said that she agreed with me…now…only if I could figure out why those two are walking through here…

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Kaoru told me that he was just worried about Hikaru and Mizuki walking through here…I kind of feel bad for him…I wonder why he's letting himself be hurt?

I looked ahead of us and saw Mizuki and Hikaru take a sudden right. We all chased them so that we could keep up…but right where Mizuki and Hikaru took a sudden right…there was path…it was just a brick wall…there was no way for Mizuki and Hikaru to take a sudden right here…they would have slammed right into the wall. Where did they go?

**Kaoru: **"…that's weird…"

**Haruhi's POV:  
**We all stood there in silence and wonder to where Hikaru and Mizuki have gone…

**Kaoru: **(smile) "I guess Hikaru and Mizuki knew we were following them." (Turns to the host club) "Come on, let's all go do something else." (starts walking towards the limo)

**Haruhi: **"Kaoru…"

**Kaoru: **"I'll be alright."

**Kaoru's POV:  
**As I was walking towards the limo…I felt the gazes of my friends on my back…I couldn't tell them why I wanted to do something else. I need to accept that my puzzle pieces don't fit anymore…

* * *

**At the amusement park Mizuki and Hikaru are:**

**Mizuki: **(worried) "Hikaru."

**Hikaru: **"Yeah?"

**Mizuki: **"Why do you think Kaoru and the host club drove into the alley?"

**Hikaru: **"I don't know."

**Mizuki: **"I'm getting worried. I thought they were following us and were going to spy on us…but right when they turned into the alley while we kept going…I thought that I misunderstood…but…now I'm getting worried…did they see something?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Hikaru looked at me with a worried look and patted my head and told me to calm down. Maybe they had a reason to go into an alley…

I looked at the entrance of the amusement park…I looked back at Hikaru again…

**Mizuki: **"…I have a bad feeling in my gut…our friends are going to be in trouble if we don't help them…"

**Hikaru: **(holds up cell phone)

**Mizuki: **?

**Hikaru: ***sigh* "We can call Kaoru and ask him why they went into the alley. We can also ask him if he was following us."

**Mizuki: **"…okay…but…I think I'll be scared of the answer."

**Hikaru: **"What?" (Gives Mizuki and strange look) "I'm sure you're just over imagining things. We'll call him right now and find out if you're worried that much."

**Mizuki: **(nods) "I'm sorry our trial date isn't going so smoothly."

**Hikaru: **(looks at his phone screen with a blank expression) "That's fine…we should find out if Kaoru and the rest are okay…"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I'm sorry Hikaru…I actually want to know if Kaoru is okay…

**Hikaru's POV:  
**So she still has feelings for him…I guess nobody can help what the heart wants…puzzles…I don't mind them…but…they're not my favorite…

* * *

**_If you have any questions, let me know! :D_**


	12. November Part 5

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I'm sorry Hikaru…I actually want to know if Kaoru is okay…

**Hikaru's POV:  
**So she still has feelings for him…I guess nobody can help what the heart wants…puzzles…I don't mind them…but…they're not my favorite…

* * *

**Part 5 - November**

**November 15**

**Mizuki's POV:  
*sigh***

"**What's wrong?" **asked Hikaru. I glanced up and saw him with the cup of water I asked for. He's so sweet and caring at times. I smiled and thanked him and continued to drink the water.

I didn't want to answer his question, and kind of ignored it. I guess Hikaru let me slip the question since he didn't ask me again.

Right now, all of the host members, even Honey-senpai and Mori-Senpai, who are college students are here inside the 3rd music room. Kyoya cancelled the host session today since Tamaki couldn't get his mind off of that day when Hikaru and I went on a trial date.

Oh, did I mention? Hikaru and I are finally a couple now. I'm really happy and I do love Hikaru…but the feeling I have for Hikaru, it's different from when I dated Kaoru. Don't misunderstand, how I love Hikaru is actually a bit stronger than when with Kaoru…but…the feeling of liking and loving…something feels different…but I'm not sure what.

I looked over to Tamaki-Senpai and saw him pacing back and forth, back and forth…well in a circular form.

"**This is so strange…why did we see Hikaru and Mizuki go into the alley when they know themselves they went straight to the amusement park?"**

"**Tamaki-Senpai," **I called for him,** "Stop walking around in circles. I'm getting dizzy just by looking at you."** Tamaki-Senpai stopped and smiled at me,** "Sorry, it's just that I'm confused right now."**

…we all are…with one thing or another at least…

**Haruhi: **"...then who did we see?"

**Mizuki: **"This doesn't make sense…are you guys sure that you guys saw me and Hikaru get off the limo and walk into an alley?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah. You two aren't lying to us, right?"

**Mizuki: **"Why would we lie? Even if I did walk into an alley with Hikaru, my brother would find out some way or another and ground me until the day I die."

**Honey: **"Your brother grounds you?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, he's three years older than I am, but soon he'll be four years older..."

**Haruhi: **"oh yeah, he's turning 21 soon."

**Mizuki: **"yup."

**Tamaki: **"Let's stay on subject here. Kaoru, were you seeing things?"

**Kaoru: **"…you saw them too. Even Haruhi and Kyoya-Senpai saw them."

**Haruhi: **"He's right. You can't deny it."

**Tamaki: **T_T "this is making my head hurt."

**Haruhi: **"Well, it's over now, so let's just all forget about it."

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi's right. It might just be nothing."

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki, Hikaru –"

**Honey: **"Are you two dating now!?"

**Mizuki: **^_^! "H-honey-Senpai."

**Hikaru: **"Not now, Senpai."

**Mizuki's POV:  
**We were both dating now, yes…but to state it in front of Kaoru…Hikaru and I are both still shaky on that…

Honey-Senpai looked behind him and saw Kaoru playing a game on his phone. He smiled at me and walked away.

"**It's fine. I know you two are dating, it's okay." **Kaoru bluntly said. He continued to play his game without another word. I knew Kaoru was saying that he would be fine…but even so…

* * *

**November 20**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Today is Sunday…2pm…Hikaru decided to go to the amusement park again for a date with me. He wanted to make up for our trial date. I said he didn't have to, but he kept insisting and I said yes. I called and let Hikaru know that I was taking the bus.

Today was pretty sunny and kind of warm…even though it's the middle of November. I was waiting for Hikaru at the entrance…but instead of Hikaru…it was Kaoru who showed up. Why is he here? I stood there confused because I was supposed to be on a date with Hikaru…right? Did I mix him up for Kaoru? No…that's impossible…they look alike yes…but they're so different that it's easy to tell them apart from each other…but…seeing it's Kaoru…maybe I did mix them up?

Kaoru walked up me and smiled,** "Hey, Mizuki. Want to start our date?"**

I smiled and pretended I didn't know it was Kaoru. I nodded and then we both went on with the date…where's Hikaru?

We were at the amusement park for almost two hours when I guess Kaoru decided to finally tell me who he was…he didn't need to say anything, because I said it first…

**Mizuki: **"I know."

**Kaoru: **"Since when?"

**Mizuki: **"When I first saw you when you came here."

**Kaoru: **"…why didn't you say anything?"

**Mizuki: **"I don't know. I wanted to see what would happen. I didn't want to be with someone else when I still had feelings lingering for you…so I used this date to test myself…and I kind of used you too…"

**Kaoru: **"That's fine…this whole date was a test anyway."

**Mizuki: **"…it was?"

**Kaoru: **(looks at the sky, towards the roller coaster) "Yeah, Hikaru didn't know if you were seeing him as me."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "huh, I guess we were both testing me."

**Kaoru: **"Yup…"

**Mizuki: **"I see the black eye is gone…"

**Kaoru: **(Touches his eye) "yeah…I almost forgot I had one…but yeah, it's gone now…but, there is a throbbing pain every now and then, I don't know why though."

**Mizuki: **"I'm glad it's gone…but…You know…I'm kind of surprised that Hikaru would even think that I would see him as you…but I see how it's understandable…but I never saw you and Hikaru as the same person."

**Kaoru: **"I figured."

**Mizuki: **"Remember what Haruhi and I said last year? You two may look the same, but you guys are totally different. Different personalities, different auras, and different feelings."

**Kaoru: **"You are amazing, you know that?"

**Mizuki: **"You know…when you broke up with me…"

**Kaoru: **(has tears in his eyes and looks up) "Please don't mention that night…"

**Mizuki: **"…I want to... when you broke up with me…I was hurt…I was really hurt and I felt like dying…"

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Why does she want to talk about something like that? This date wasn't supposed to lead to this…but…I guess it would have lead to it some way or another…but still…why does she want to talk about it?

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "But now I realize…" (Looks at Kaoru and smiles) "I realize that I loved you as a brother, not as a lover." (looks ahead at the merry-go-round) "I didn't know it at first; I didn't know why I was and why I felt so attached to you. Now I realize that it was because you and Haruto Nii are so similar."

**Kaoru: **"…I'm similar with Haruto?"

**Mizuki: **"yeah…Kei and I don't talk about him that much…anyways…it's thanks to you that I figured out why my feelings towards you and Hikaru felt so different."

**Kaoru: **"What do you mean by different?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, the feeling I had for you when we were dating…and the feeling I have for Hikaru now that we're dating…they are both love…but it felt different. I noticed the different becoming greater and greater as time was passing by while I was with Hikaru."

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"anyways…I never saw you and Hikaru as the same person, and I never mixed you two up and never will."

**Kaoru: **(Smile) "I'm happy for you."

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I'm not lying…I am happy that Mizuki found out her true feelings…but I feel sad that she never loved me as a lover…but loved me as a brother…it's really disappointing and depressing…but I guess it can't be helped…

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru, did you hear that?

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I was confused to why Kaoru was saying that, but I saw Hikaru coming out from behind the tree very close to us…was he spying on us the whole time? (Smile) I bet he had a hard time seeing me and Kaoru together. But…when Hikaru came out and when his face…he had tears in his eyes and hugged me really tight…

**Hikaru: **"I'm so happy."

**Mizuki: **(gentle laugh) "I'm happy too, Hikaru."

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**…I'm happy for Mizuki and Hikaru…(smile) I should go home.  
Before I left, I told them,** "Have fun you two. I'll you, Mizuki, at school tomorrow. See you later, Hikaru." **They both responded bye, but I just kept walking and pretended that I didn't hear them…I guess my puzzle is finished…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"…did you notice?"

**Hikaru: **"…Kaoru had tears in his eyes."

**Mizuki: **"…I think he was crying…"

**Hikaru: **"should I go to him right now?"

**Mizuki: **"…I don't think he'll want you to…let's leave him alone for a while, we'll ask him tomorrow."

**Hikaru: **(Smile) "You're right. We should have fun right now! Come on!" (pulls Mizuki along)

**Mizuki: **(Laughs)

**Hikaru's POV:  
**I actually wanted Kaoru to go on one last date with Mizuki...I don't know why...but I just wanted him to experience it one more time...was that a stupid mistake?

* * *

**-In Hikaru's and Kaoru's bedroom-**

**Kaoru's POV:  
**(sitting on the floor against the wall) …I'm glad Mizuki and Hikaru are together…and I'm happy I was able to experience my "firsts" with Mizuki…first girlfriend, first love, first kiss, first date…I'm really grateful…but…but why do I feel so frustrated? I'm not mad or angry…just frustrated…but…why?

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	13. December Part 1

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**-In Hikaru's and Kaoru's bedroom-**

**Kaoru's POV:  
**(sitting on the floor against the wall) …I'm glad Mizuki and Hikaru are together…and I'm happy I was able to experience my "firsts" with Mizuki…first girlfriend, first love, first kiss, first date…I'm really grateful…but…but why do I feel so frustrated? I'm not mad or angry…just frustrated…but…why?

* * *

**Part One – December**

**December 20**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**It's snowing…the whole world is covered in white fluff…it's so beautiful…

Right now, I'm in my room and it feels so warm. It's too cold to go outside, and anyways, it's 9pm. Finals are done and school was over a few days ago…everything is quiet…everything is so quiet.

The relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru has gotten better since that day at the amusement park, and Kaoru and I have a sibling relationship between us. Did I tell you? Hikaru and I are dating now…we were for a few weeks now. He's a lot calmer now when around me…and yet, a lot more frantic and less rational when planning for our dates. I tell him he doesn't need to worry about them, that I just need to be with him and that's good enough for me…but he doesn't listen sometimes.

I don't know if this is a calm before a storm…but…I hope things stay like this forever…everybody getting along nicely…everybody being friends and happy…I hope Kaoru heals fully one day…I should go to sleep…Tamaki-Senpai wants everybody to meet at the 3rd music room at school so we can plan a Christmas party…I don't see why we have to go full out…

* * *

**December 21**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**AAAHHH! Dang it! I overslept! We were all supposed to meet 9am in front of the school and its 10am! I'm going to be lectured about being punctual from Tamaki-Senpai again…~_~

* * *

**~in front of the school~**

**Hikaru: ***sigh* "Where's Mizuki? Didn't you tell her we were all meeting at 9am, boss?"

**Tamaki: **"I did!"

**Haruhi: **"I'm sure she just overslept. I mean, we don't have school today, and she looked really tired last night."

**Kaoru: **"You saw her yesterday?"

**Haruhi: **"yeah. Since her brother got sick, and my dad was working late, she invited me for dinner, but she looked really tired. Maybe from taking care of Kei."

* * *

**~Mizuki's apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Oh, I should probably tell Kei that I'm leaving…but…I don't want to leave him by himself. He's got a high fever, so I don't want to leave him at home by himself, he might do something stupid.

Kei got sick from over-working last night. I don't know how, but he gets sick at least once every year. Sometimes they're mild, but sometimes, like this year they become serious. Right now, his temperature is 102.5(F) that's not good.

I should go check if he's sleeping…

I opened the door to Kei's room just slightly that I could see him…but…he wasn't in bed…where did he go?** "Looking for me?" **huh?

I turned around and headed towards the kitchen, and I found Kei making breakfast…~_~ **"K-kei…what** **are you doing?"**

He looked at me with a confused look on his face as if it was supposed to be obvious,** "I'm making breakfast silly."**

*sigh* really, this guy. I walked over to him and took the cooking ware away and cleaned up the kitchen. Good I did it quickly too since he half fainted. I dragged him out and put him in his bed.** "Kei, did you forget you couldn't cook?" **I frowned at him. He shouldn't do dangerous things, and yes cooking it dangerous…for Kei. He almost burned down the kitchen one time because he didn't pay attention to where he put the paper towel. (right next to the gas-lit stove if you wanted to know.) he looked at me with sad eyes and said sorry. ~_~ whenever he get really sick like today, he becomes a little kid. I don't know why, he just does. Yeah…I don't think I'm leaving him alone today. *sigh* better call my friends.

* * *

**~In front of the Ouran Academy~**

**Haruhi's POV:  
**It's been almost two hours since we were all supposed to meet in front of the school, did something happen? I'm starting to worry.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki-Senpai all started worrying half an hour ago. Tamaki-Senpai started talking too much, Kaoru started playing with my hair (he did that last year when Tamaki-Senpai almost left us) and Hikaru started walking in circles, asking tons of questions (some of them didn't even make any sense!)

_***Ring ring ring ring ring~***_

"**Hello?"**

"_**Sorry, Haruhi. I can't go. I was really tired so I overslept, and on top of that, I found Kei trying to cook breakfast this morning, and he kind of fainted on me in the kitchen. I'm afraid he might hurt himself by accident, so I'm staying home."**_

Oh, it was Mizuki. I was worried about her and was going to ask what was going on, but she explained everything without me needing to ask…I guess she knew…**"Oh, It's fine. I hope Kei gets better. I'm sure the rest of the members will understand. Okay, bye."** I hung up and when I turned around…=_=…all of the members were really close to me…

* * *

**~Mizuki's apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
"K-Kei…get off of me." **Kei got out of bed again and hugged babbling something about me dying, or almost dying or suddenly disappeared and was sad and thought I really was gone. Then right when he was in the middle of his sentence, he fell on me…his body is burning with the fever, and I can tell his body is weak right now…and yet he gets up and out. *sigh* he's going to make me sick and tired at this rate…oh well, better put him back to bed.

I lifted him and kind of dragged, kind of carried him back in his bed. I also got a chain and lock and chained him to his bed. I didn't want him to get out again. _***ding dong***_ who's that? I don't think anybody has a reason to visit us, and it's 12pm so the host club might be still planning.

When I opened the door, I was met with the six members. -_-…things are going to get crazier…

* * *

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **(Grin) "yo!" (Walks in)

**Mizuki: **"Of course you can come in, why didn't I invite you sooner?"

**Tamaki: **"really?"

**Haruhi: **"She's being sarcastic, Senpai." -_-

**Tamaki: **"oh…hehehehehe." ^_^

**Haruhi: **-_-! "Is Kei sleeping?"

**Mizuki**: ^_^ "Well…kind of…"

**Haruhi: **"What do you mean?"

**Mizuki: **"I chained him to his bed so he won't get up again."

**Hikaru**: "Ah, Mizuki." -_-

**Kaoru: **"Your plan failed." -_-

**Mizuki: **"Ha?" (Turns around and sees Kei with tears in his eyes.) "Kei…what are you doing out of bed again? And how did you free yourself?"

**Kei: **"Were you trying to kill me? I thought you were my sister, Mizuki. Siblings are supposed to care and watch out and love each other, not tie each other up and plan to drown them!" (crying dramatically)

**Mizuki: **"What? What are you talking about? Anyways," (Walks towards him) "go back to bed. You're sick. I don't want to get sick either." (grabs his arm to lead him to his room, again)

**Kei: **(Snatches arm away)

**Mizuki: **"What?-"

**Kei: **"You'll never kill me! Never! I'll get revenge sister, you'll see!" (Glaring at Mizuki)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Whoa…I forgot how scary he was…people are scared of me when I glare…but Kei…he's on a whole different level.

* * *

**Mizuki: **"kei, you're sick. I'm not trying to kill you in any way."

**Kei: **"That's what you all say!" (Runs around)

**Mizuki: **-_-…"do I really need to play along?"

**Haruhi: **"Play along?"

**Mizuki: **"yeah. Whenever he get sick…you know what, watch this." (Points to couch) "All of you stand around there or sit on the couch or the floor right in front of it." (After host members get comfortable, she faces them and makes a welcome gesture) "Lady, and gentlemen. I welcome you, to the Hotaru Drama theatre, today's show will be performed by the Hotaru duo. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy. Oh and, (Whispers) you guys all need to stay extremely silent. If he snaps and hears you guys, he will literally kill all of you."

**Honey: **"Why is that?"

**Mizuki: **"SHhhh!" (Whispers) "Why do you think Kei and I never talk about Haruto Nii-san?" (Host members gasp and go extremely silent) "So please stay quiet until I say you guys can talk again. Okay?" (Host members all nod really fast) "Kei? Where are you?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I went into the kitchen to see if Kei was there…but…I couldn't find him. I went to his room, and he wasn't in bed either. Not in the bathroom, living room, my bedroom, and not even the closets…where is he?

I headed towards the living room and found him holding a knife near Haruhi's neck…uh oh…things are going to get nasty…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Kei! PUT. THE. KNIFE. DOWN."

**Kei: **"Make me."

**Mizuki: **"…if you don't."

**Kei: **"If I don't?"

**Mizuki: ***Sigh* "Fine. You win."

**Host club: **"WHAT!?"

**Haruhi: **"M-Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **(Shrugs) "I can't do anything. You're too strong. If I fight you, you'll break my bones. I guess you'll just have to kill Haruhi."

**Tamaki: **"A-are you crazy!? Has the fever gotten to your head too!?"

**Mizuki: **"Now that you mention it…" (Falls to the ground) "I…I feel sick." (Breathes really hard) "I-I'm getting dizzy too…" (faints and falls on the ground.)

**Hikaru: **"Mizuki!?"

**Kei: **"Mi-Chan!" (Puts knife gently down and lets go of Haruhi.)

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi!" (Runs to Haruhi and comforts her)

**Kei: **"Mi-Chan! Are you sick? Are you okay?" (Hugs and holds Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **"…"

**Kei: **"Mi-Chan…no…mi-Chan!"

**Mizuki: **"Joking."

**Kei: **"Huh?"

**Mizuki: **(Punches Kei in the head really hard.)

**Kei: **(Knocked out)

**Mizuki: ***sigh* (gets up and bows and stands up straight again) "Tada." (drags Kei to his room so he could sleep comfortably)

**Tamaki: **"Wait."

**Haruhi: **"Then..the whole thing…"

**H&K: **"Was just pretend?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
***Sigh* That was cutting it close…really, Kei. (looks at him sleeping) you really could have actually murdered someone this time… I hope they all think this was just all pretend. I'll be the only one who actually knows the truth, right? (grin) good thing I replaced all the knives and silverware with rubber. Although, they all do look really real, don't they, brother?

* * *

_**I thought we needed a little breather from all the drama for a while. :)**_

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	14. December Part 2

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Tamaki: **"Wait."

**Haruhi: **"Then..the whole thing…"

**H&K: **"Was just pretend?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
***Sigh* That was cutting it close…really, Kei. (looks at him sleeping) you really could have actually murdered someone this time… I hope they all think this was just all pretend. I'll be the only one who actually knows the truth, right? (grin) good thing I replaced all the knives and silverware with rubber. Although, they all do look really real, don't they, brother?

* * *

**Part Two – December**

**December 21**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**My friends and I decided to do the party planning at my apartment so that I could keep an eye on Kei. It's 8pm right now and it's been about 2-3 hours since Kei had pulled the crazy act on us. I explained to the host club that Kei couldn't do any real damage since I replaced the silverware and knives with rubber. They still didn't like I how pulled it off, but they don't understand Kei's strength. Oh well.

Though it's only 8pm, we're all sitting around a kotatsu and it's pretty warm in the apartment, so everybody is getting drowsy and tired. Honey-Senpai already fell asleep while the rest of us are trying to stay up.

**Kei: **(Glomps/hugs Mizuki from behind) "Mi-Chan…"

**Mizuki: **"H-hai?"

**Kei: **"I'm bored."

**Mizuki: **"You're not supposed to be out of bed. You're going to get everybody sick."

**Kei: **"But I'm bored."

**Mizuki: **"…why don't you play a video game?"

**Kei: **"…I don't want to…"

**Mizuki: **"Then want to help plan for the party?"

…**silence…**

**Mizuki: **"Kei?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**When I turned around, I found Kei sleeping while leaning against me. It was uncomfortable to me, but I guess Kei was comfortable seeing how he fell asleep.

How am I supposed to get him off of me?

Right when I was about to wake him up…I guess he didn't feel sleepy anymore.

**Kei: **(Slowly opens eyes and sees what he is doing.)

Everybody was quiet for a minute when Kei opened his eyes. When he opened them, and was still leaning/hugging me for another minute, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Whenever he does that, I can see his baby face and gesture…he's adorable sometimes.

"**Kei…are you okay?" **I asked. He just looked at me blankly and then his surroundings, trying to make sense of what was going on. Then he looked at me again and asked,** "Why are they here?" **we were all confused. Why would he ask that?

"**Do you feel sick? Tired? Hungry? Anything?" **I asked again.

Kei just looked at me again with a confused expression and shrugged. He said he didn't feel sick or tired. I put my hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, I compared it to mine, and sure enough, he wasn't sick anymore…he's so weird.

* * *

**December 22**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**_**"~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-"~~~ **_

"**Hello?" **I picked up my cell phone without bothering to see who was calling me. I was busy with putting together what costumes and entertainment we were going to have at our Christmas party. I guess Kyoya-Senpai was tired since he gave me the job to decide them.

"**Hello?" **I asked again. Nobody was answering back and I was kind of confused…wrong number? I just hung up and went back to work. The host club wanted to know what type of entertainment ideas I had and so were deciding to meet later on around 2pm.

"_**~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-"~~~**_

I looked at the number and saw that there was no name. Though I didn't want to, it could've been the magician I was going to hire.

"**Hello?" **…again…no answer. I didn't want to waste my time just waiting for someone to answer. **"I'm going to hang up."** I said. There was still no answer, so I just hung up…that was weird.

"**MIZUKI! OPEN THE DOOR! HURRY UP!" **somebody was banging on the door as if something dangerous was going to happen, again I didn't recognize the voice. I ran up to the door and quickly opened it, only to find…a giant penguin? I looked behind the stuffed penguin if somebody was there…but nobody was behind it, under it, to the side of it…anywhere…did they get the wrong house? Anyways, I brought the giant penguin in, which was hard since it was heavy and the same height as I was. The penguin is cute, I have to admit, and on top of that, penguins are my favorite animal.

"_**~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-"~~~ **_

I didn't feel like picking up the phone again, but this time, it was a different number, and this time, it was Hikaru.

"**Hello?" **I said.

"**Hey, Mizuki. Did you happen to see a giant penguin?" **was he the one who put it there? But then he would've hidden behind it.

"**Yeah, it's right in front of me." **I said.

"**Did you take it inside the house?" **he sounded as if he was nervous or something.

"**Yeah. I took it inside the house. It's huge. It's the same size as I am."**

It was silent for a second until Hikaru asked if I liked it. I told him I loved it, it's the truth and then he sounded really happy. Since when did he know penguins were my favorite animals? I didn't even tell Haruhi or Kaoru. I thanked Hikaru and hung up. It was gigantic and it freaked me out a little…I mean…it's the same height as I am…wouldn't that freak you out after a while?

* * *

**December 23  
Mizuki's POV:  
**Right now, it's 11am, and everybody gathered at Tamaki-Senpai's guest mansion for last minute details for the party…he says it's pretty small…~_~…liar…

Kei is feeling better and his fever is totally gone. He's back to normal and is probably embarrassed right now. I dragged him out of his room and made him come with the host club…did you guys know that he's actually really close friends with the twins?

It's extremely cold outside and apparently, Tamaki-Senpai isn't home yet because he decided to do something first, then let us in. Hikaru and Kaoru picked Kei and me up and when we got off in front of Tamaki-Senpai's house, they signaled the driver that it was okay to go back home…they didn't think we'd stand in the cold for an hour…-_-…I'm cold.

Because Kei just got better from being sick, he was probably the most vulnerable right now.

**Mizuki: **(Takes off scarf and wraps it around shivering Kei.)

**Kei: **"No, take back your scarf, it's cold."

**Mizuki: **(frown) "that's exactly why you need it. You just started feeling better, and it'll be exhausting for me if you get sick again."

**Kei: **"…(#~_~#) …fine"

**Mizuki: **(Smile)

**H&K: **"Whoa…"

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Hikaru: **"This is the first time…"

**Kaoru: **"…we saw Kei blush."

**Kei: **"So what? Both of you blushed plenty of times too."

**H&K: **"that's not it."

**Kei: **"Then what?"

**H&K: **"It's like seeing a panda fly over Mt. Fiji." (Meaning: seeing something impossible done.)

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Kei: **"Haha, very funny. Mizuki, how long has it been?"

**Mizuki: **"Almost an hour…I'm going to call Haru-"

"_**~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-"~~~**_

**Mizuki: **"oh, guess she read my mind. Hello?"

_**Haruhi**__: "Ah, Mizuki are you and Kei in front of Tamaki-Senpai's house?"_

**Mizuki: **"Yeah. We've been waiting for an hour. The twins are freezing too."

_**Haruhi: **__"Hikaru and Kaoru are there already?"_

**Mizuki: **"yeah. Where are you and Tamaki-Senpai?"

_**Haruhi: **__"Ah, about that…Tamaki-Senpai got side-tracked and went to a store and bought a bunch of stuff for me and well, he forgot about everything else. I had to remind him when he came over. We're on our way now."_

**Mizuki: **=_=* "oh, I understand."

_**Haruhi: **__"Are you mad?"_

**Mizuki: **"No, just freezing my butt off with three other people, that's all."

**Haruhi's POV:  
**T_T She's mad…

_**Haruhi: **__"We'll be there in ten minutes. Just hang on."_

**Mizuki: **"right, that is if our fingers don't fall off."

_**Haruhi: **__"Okay, okay. I get the idea." (hangs up)_

**Mizuki: **(Hangs up)

**H&K: **"…are they far?"

**Mizuki: **"Just ten minutes away."

**Hikaru: **"…Mizuki…what are you doing?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm cold…" (Crouched on the ground hugging herself.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
**When I said I was cold, I looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru have mischievous grins on their faces. I wondered what idea they had this time and sure enough…it was to make Kei mad.

They knew Kei was protective of me, since I was the younger twin, and they were sandwiching me with a hug. I have to admit, I was pretty warm, but with Hikaru so close, it was making my heart beat faster than it should…but…it was so warm, I didn't want to get away.

It was kind of fun seeing Kei angry at the twins and telling them to get off. I couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious seeing the whole scene. Since it was cold and all four of us were standing for an hour, I didn't realize how tired I was until I was being hugged. I rested my head against Hikaru's chest and closed my eyes for a minute…

**Haruhi's POV:  
**When Tamaki-Senpai and I arrived at the mansion with Honey-Senpai, mori-Senpai, and Kyoya-Senpai…I didn't realize we were going to pick them up too, Mizuki was wearing three jackets, I bet the jackets are Hikaru's, Kaoru's and Kei's and she was sleeping on Kei's back. (He was piggybacking her.) I don't know what happened, but Mizuki looks really tired. Maybe from waiting out in the cold for so long.

**Kei: **(smile) "Finally here after two hours huh?"

**Haruhi: **"Sorry, Tamaki-Senpai forgot we told the other senpais we were going to pick them up too."

**Kei: **(Super sparkly smile) "No worries. It's just that I'm afraid Mizuki might be sick."

**Haruhi's & Tamaki's POV:  
**He's angry ~_~ or TT_TT

**Tamaki: **"A-anyways, why didn't you four go inside?"

**Kei: **"Nobody would open the gate."

**Hikaru: **"We pushed the button…"

**Kaoru: **"But because you weren't with us or in there…"

**H&K: **"nobody would let us in."

* * *

**~Inside the living room of Tamaki's guest mansion~**

**Kei: **(Sits down on the couch) "Mizuki is sleeping in one of your guest bedrooms."

**Tamaki: **"Is she okay?"

**Kei: **"She might be just tired from waiting out in the cold for so long."

**Tamaki: **"…you're still mad?"

**Kei: **"Of course not…Mizuki might just get sick…or she might be sick right now."

**Tamaki's POV:  
**He's mad TT_TT

**Kaoru: **"Do you think she'll be okay?"

**Kei: **(Smile) "don't worry, she's strong and a simple cold won't affect her that much."

**Hikaru: **"Did she pass out?"

**Kei: **"No, she just fell asleep... I hope…"

* * *

**~Inside the guest bedroom~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Ugh...(gets up slowly and puts her hand on her head)…did I fall asleep standing?

I took a look around my surrounding…where am I?

Then I suddenly remembered that I was at Tamaki-Senpai's guest mansion and I think I'm the guest bedroom…did I fall asleep standing…but I don't remember…did I faint? …no…I don't think so…I don't remember…

I made my way downstairs, and halfway down, a maid stopped me and offered me a wheelchair…I didn't need one so I declined and continued my way…but more maids asked me if I needed a wheelchair or needed help walking, I declined and had to keep repeating that I was fine, which was kind of annoying, but I did.

When I finally arrived to the living room, I saw everybody looking at me…when did honey-Senpai, mori-Senpai, and Kyoya-Senpai get here?

"**Mizu-Chan! Are you feeling better? Haru-Chan told me you fainted." **I looked at honey-Senpai with a weird expression and just sat down. I didn't feel like talking.

**Kei: **"Mi-Chan, are you okay?"

**Mizuki: ***sigh*

**Kei: **(Smile) "She's fine, just tired."

**Honey: **"Whoa! Kei-Chan can understand sighs!"

**Kei: **"no, not really. I just know what Mizuki means when she does/says certain things."

**Honey: **"oh…"

**Mizuki: **"…costumes…"

**Kei: **"It's okay, I drew up some ideas in your place. Is that okay?"

**Mizuki: **(Nod) "That's fine…"

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Mizuki seemed to be a little on the pale side right now…did she get sick? Kei will kill us if she did…please be okay Mizuki.

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I didn't feel sick or anything, just really tired. Though (looks at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kei.) I'm worried those three might become sick.

Tamaki-Senpai and the rest are talking about the final descriptions and plans or tomorrow evening…*sigh*…I don't feel like doing anything right now. even when they're talking, it's just going in one ear and out the other…**"And Mizuki will come out with a piano playing silent night-"**

**Mizuki: **"Wait, what?"

**Haruhi: **"Oh, so now you pay attention."

**Mizuki: **"Of course, I don't want you guys to plan anything for me."

**Tamaki: **"you're going to come out while playing silent night on the piano, or the flute. Your choice."

**Mizuki: **"…flute…"

**Tamaki: **"Okay, flute. Oh, then Hikaru, Kaoru, you two-"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Tamaki-Senpai rambled on even more about the details and started talking and everything. I just blocked him out again…I feel so tired…I just want to sleep…tomorrow is Christmas eve…

Wow…my first Christmas with Hikaru…this'll be exciting (smile)

**Kei: **"What're you thinking about?"

**Mizuki: **"Huh?" (looks at Kei) "Oh, nothing." (smile)

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	15. December Part 3

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Tamaki-Senpai rambled on even more about the details and started talking and everything. I just blocked him out again…I feel so tired…I just want to sleep…tomorrow is Christmas eve…

Wow…my first Christmas with Hikaru…this'll be exciting (smile)

**Kei: **"What're you thinking about?"

**Mizuki: **"Huh?" (looks at Kei) "Oh, nothing." (smile)

* * *

**December 24**

**~Mizuki's apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
***Yawwwwwwn* (rubs eyes) wow…what time is it? (looks at clock) it's only 8:00am? I thought it'd be at least 9am. Didn't know I was able to wake up this early. (Takes a deep breath) ...*sniff sniff* …(Makes a mad dash towards the kitchen)

"**Kei! What're you doing!?"**

I yelled at Kei because I found him trying to cook again. Did his fever not go down? Did it come back? He knows he can't cook…

I walked up to Kei and put my hand on his forehead to feel if there were any traces of fever left, but he was perfectly fine. All better. No fever…so…then…why is he trying to cook?

"**You know, the first thing people usually say to each other is good morning, not what're you doing. Did you know that?" **Kei smiled at me with a pinch of smirk. I took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that Kei was all better. He may be my twin, but sometimes, I feel like I'm older than him.

I looked at Kei's hands to see what he was cooking…eggs…which were burning…~_~…well…at least you can guarantee his determination and bad cooking won't burn away…I should just teach him…

**Kei: **"I tried making a surprise breakfast since you seemed so tired these days."

**Mizuki: **"And who's fault was that?" (Looks at Kei.)

**Kei: **"Sorry." ^_^ "Anyways, I guess you'll be doing the cooking again?"

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) "You couldn't cook even if your life was on the line."

**Kei: **"Hey, isn't that a little harsh?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, it's on the same level of harshness of how much you burned that poor egg."

**Kei: **"Haha. That egg was going to meet its doom one way or the other."

**Mizuki: **"And I prefer it meet its end the other."

**Kei: **"Well aren't you a comedian?"

**Mizuki: **(laughs)

* * *

**~Haruhi's apartment~**

**Haruhi's POV:  
**While I was looking for my cell phone, I heard a someone suddenly yelling from next door…ah…^_^! It sounds like Kei-San was trying to cook again. Mizuki has her hands full, doesn't she?**  
"Haruhi! Do you know where my slippers are?"**

"**They're inside your closet." **My dad disappeared into his room with a huge smile. Well I should go back to finishing the-

"**Haruhi! I can't find my right slipper!"**

*sigh* then again, I have my hands full too. -_- Well, at least I don't have to worry about dad burning the food…or the kitchen….it's dangerous living next to the Hotaru twins…

* * *

**~Mizuki's Apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**While I was making breakfast, Kei decided to watch me and help too. I didn't let him touch the cooking ware, only the dishes and silverware to put on the table. I was making pancakes, and since Kei wanted to do something more than set the table, I let him mix the batter and do the flipping. He did a good job. As long as I'm there to instruct him what to do, I guess he can cook.

"**Mizuki!"**

"**W-what!?" **Kei scared me and when I looked at him, he just smiled at me.** "geez, what was that for?" **I said with an irritated look. He just smiled and pointed at the pancake he flipped…wow…perfect circle…

***Sigh* "I thought something dangerous happened…but…" **I looked at him, smiled and gave him thumbs up.

"**Cooking is fun. I'll learn how to cook well and someday, it'll be me cooking for us." **Kei grinned at me and what could I do? I just smiled and laughed.

* * *

**~Haruhi's Apartment~**

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Another crazy morning for Mizuki. (smile) Seems like they're always having fun …

"**Haruhi." **my dad smiled at me and told me he found his slipper.

"_**M-Mizuki! Watch out!" *CRASH!***_

**Haruhi & Ranka: **(stares at the kitchen wall that connects the two apartments.)

**Haruhi: **"What happened?"

**Ranka: **"Should we go check?"

**Haruhi: **"Y-yeah."

* * *

**~Mizuki's Apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…what…what just happened?

One second I'm holding a dish full of pancakes…and the next, I'm on top of Kei on the floor…he broke my fall…

**Mizuki: **(Gets off of Kei and helps him up.) "A-are you okay?"

**Kei: **"Yeah. I think so. Nothing seems to be broken…" (Looks at dish) "Except the dish. You go to the living room, I'll clean up the mess."

**Mizuki: **"It's okay, it was my fault. I'll do it."

**Kei: **"No, go to the living room. It's dangerous, you might cut yourself."

**Mizuki: **"Will not."

**Kei: **"You may be better at cooking than me, but you're much more klutzy than I am." (Points to living room) "Now, go."

**Mizuki: **"Fine. Don't end up cutting your own fingers." (goes to living room)

_***knock knock***_

**Mizuki's POV:  
**It better not be the host club…

I opened the door, but I didn't find the host club standing, but Haruhi and Ranka-San stood before me. Curiosity and worry were written all over their faces.

"**What's wrong?" **I asked. Haruhi just looked at me, then behind me and saw Kei picking up broken glass.

"**I should be asking you the same thing." **She replied. Guess they heard the commotion…hehe

**Mizuki: **"Sorry for the loudness first thing in the morning."

**Haruhi: **"No, no. it's fine. It's just…what happened?"

**Mizuki: **"Ah…Kei and I were making pancakes, and I guess I slipped on something, and Kei broke my fall…but…the pancakes fell all over the floor. It's a shame, waste of pancakes.

**Haruhi: **"Well, at least you two are safe."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah. Kei, you didn't get your fingers cut—" (looks at Kei's hands.) -_-*…"I told you to be careful."

**Kei: **^_^! "Y-yeah…"

**Mizuki: **"And you say I'm klutzy?"

**Kei: **"yeah."

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Is this really the time to be fighting when Kei's finger is cut by glass? Really, sometimes, I feel like they take things too lightly.

"**Ouch! Be careful!"**

Mizuki was trying to take the glass out of his finger, but I guess he moved and …yeah…

**Mizuki: **"Not my fault. Hold still!"

**Kei: **"It hurts!"

**Mizuki: **"Well, if you keep moving like that of course it'll hurt!"

Really…are all twins crazy? …but…(Smile) I guess these two aren't so composed as they show outside of their home…

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_


	16. December Part 4

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Is this really the time to be fighting when Kei's finger is cut by glass? Really, sometimes, I feel like they take things too lightly.

"**Ouch! Be careful!"**

Mizuki was trying to take the glass out of his finger, but I guess he moved and …yeah…

**Mizuki: **"Not my fault. Hold still!"

**Kei: **"It hurts!"

**Mizuki: **"Well, if you keep moving like that of course it'll hurt!"

Really…are all twins crazy? …but…(Smile) I guess these two aren't so composed as they show outside of their home…

* * *

**December 24 5pm**

**Mizuki's POV:  
***sigh* Kei accidently cut his fingers this morning when picking up broken pieces of plates. Anyways, Haruhi and her dad invited us for breakfast after they helped clean up the rest of our mess, and Kei and I really had no choice but to accept. I mean, we could've starved or something…but…we didn't want to.

Anyways, I went ice skating with Kei and we had a lot of fun, until I remembered about the Christmas party I was supposed to go to. It was to be held at Ouran's Grand Ball hall. Yesterday, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me…well…the more correct term would be kidnap, to their mother's fashion company place and chose me different types of dresses to wear. There were some really weird ones, like the silk dress that had fur stuff around it…yeah…maybe old people like that…then they finally chose a white dress that could be accidently mistaken as a wedding dress…yeah, I told them to get me something with more color, so that it would not make me look like I was getting married. Then they both got an "Ah-Ha!" expression on their face and drove me home, telling me the dress I would wear would be a surprise…so now, I have to wear a dress I have never seen before, without even being able to get a glimpse of it…I'm kind of curious, kind of scared, and kind of excited all at the same time. For one thing, they're…well…they're Hikaru and Kaoru. Then again, they are into fashion and are really good with style too…so I don't know what to think.

Right now, Kei and I are playing Egyptian rat skrew; it's a really fun and addicting card game. We're both waiting for Haruhi and Tamaki-Senpai. Haruhi and Tamaki-Senpai said they were going to buy a dress for Haruhi, and told us they'll be picking us up…but…he's taking his time…

"_**~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-" **_(picks up cell phone)

"**Hello?"**

"**Mizu-Chan! We're here!~~~"**

Ah, honey-Senpai and mori-Senpai just arrived and I am able to see their limo from our window…weird, but I told Kei that we were supposed to leave, and when Kei saw that I wasn't wearing a dress, he asked me why, then just held up his hand and asked, **"Hitachiins?"** I just nodded my head and that was all the explanation he needed.

* * *

**~in Honey's limo~**

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan, is Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan getting a dress ready for you?"

**Mizuki: **"yeah. Both you and Mori-Senpai look good in suits."

**Honey: **"Thanks! Now, onwards and forwards, my good driver!" (points to the front)

**Mizuki: **"…I thought it was forward and onward?"

**Kei: **"I thought it was onward and forward."

**Honey: **"that's not important! We need to get you ready!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…this isn't the way to the school…where are we going? I thought the Christmas ball was going to be held at the grand ball in the school…sooo…what did honey-Senpai plan?

* * *

**~Hitachiin Mansion~**

**Hikaru: **(Pacing back and forth)

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I watched Hikaru pace back and forth for about a good 5 minutes. He was pacing pretty fast, so I'm thinking he's starting to get tired…but…by the looks of it…I don't think he'll be sitting down anytime soon.

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru, calm down. She'll be here."

**Hikaru: **"I can't help it! You have to be panicking on the inside too, Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, but at least I can keep myself calm."

**Hikaru: **"How can you be calm at a time like this?! She's not here yet! She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

**Kaoru: **"She might be stuck in traffic. Who did you ask to pick her up?"

**Hikaru: **"The boss called me and said he was picking up Haruhi and Mizuki."

**Kaoru: ***sigh* "I can't really trust the boss with Mizuki whenever Haruhi is involved, so I called Honey-Senpai to pick Mizuki up. Did you forget that the boss's mind is wrapped around Haruhi and the party?"

**Hikaru: **"Yeah, but he told me he'll drop her off along the way."

**Kaoru: **"…she'll be in a few minutes, and would you sit down?"

**Hikaru: **"I can't help it!"

**Kaoru's POV:  
**…he's a nervous wreck…I wonder what would happen if Mizuki was missing for a day…I might actually panic too…

_**Ding-~**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Before the doorbell was able to finish the _dong_, Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door really fast, and pulled me in…well…tugged me in and rushed me up the stairs and pushed me towards their twin maids…-_-…I don't think all that was necessary, but…they are the Hitachiins after all.

"**Mizuki-Sama, please pick a ball gown from the most popular ones, or you can go eccentric, or elegant, or cute."**

I stared at the room full of ball gowns…it was like looking at a garden of dresses…they looked like they were designed and inspired by flowers…but the eccentric section…the maids weren't kidding…

* * *

**~back downstairs in the living room~**

**Kei's POV:  
**when we entered the living room, Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Mizuki…well half-dragged her up the stairs and threw her into the hands of their maids, which was pretty normal sometimes, but still weird. Everybody was wearing their suits, tuxedos and such, even me, can you believe it? Anyways, right now, we're all waiting for her to come down.

**Honey: **"Kei-Chan."

**Kei: **"hm?"

**Honey: **(Sly smile) "Are you excited to finally see Mizu-Chan wearing a dress?"

**Kei: **"What? I see her wear a dress every day. The school uniform."

**Honey: **"That doesn't count. Aren't you curious of how she'll look when wearing an elegant, girly, beautiful dress? And with makeup too!"

**Kei: **-_- "What are you trying to imply, Honey-san?"

**Kaoru: **"Honey-Senpai…you're acting funny these days…did something happen to you while you were at college?"

**Honey: **"Nope." (grin)

**Kei's POV:  
**…Honey-san was always weird…but…I never knew he was this weird…  
right when I was going to ask Kaoru something, I saw his face looking at something in awe…or someone. I turned my head towards the stairs and…I was speechless…Mizuki looked beautiful.

**Hikaru's POV:  
**I had just seen a goddess walking down from heaven…*realization* what did I just think? That was so cheesy…but (looks at Mizuki again) it's the truth…

**Kaoru's POV:  
**Mizuki has never looked more beautiful, well she looks beautiful and amazing everyday…but…that dress…that dress was made just for her…I don't know if it's a coincidence, but that dress Hikaru and I designed it together…just one…and it was that one…out of hundreds of dresses in that room…she chose that one…(smile)

**Mizuki's POV:  
**When I walked towards them, I noticed Kei chuckling…maybe because of me? Before I could even ask him why, Hikaru and Kaoru asked first. We were all waiting for him to answer, but all he did was smirk at me and ask,** "You still can't walk in heels, huh?" **he gestured to the fancy flats I was wearing. I just smiled at him and told them I couldn't stand in heels.** "At least they're fancier than the ones I have," **I replied. Kei nodded and kind of laughed silently.** "You can't walk in heels, Mizu-Chan?"** Honey-Senpai asked me with his innocent eyes…well innocent-looking eyes. I just smiled at him and smiled back with a small laugh.

"**Mizuki."**

Everybody had their eyes on me, but especially Hikaru.

"**Yeah?" **I replied.

Right then, Hikaru looked to the side and said,** "I just wanted to say that you look amazing."**

Awwww, how sweet. But, did he just blush? Or was it my imagination? I didn't know what but I started to laugh to myself. I didn't think I should point out that Hikaru was blushing, because I think they all noticed anyway. I just smiled and said thanks adding that they all looked dapper in their suits.

I'm not lying, even my brother, Kei, I can say that he looks really attractive in his suit, they all do.

Honey-Senpai then asked a random question…well I thought it was random,** "Mizu-Chan, Mizu-Chan! Did you know?" **his eyes were sparkling as if wanting me to tell me something really exciting like a big news…it reminded me of the time when he first asked to eat cake with him and usa-Chan when I first came here. His eyes were big and sparkling with anticipation. He may be older than I, but he still is like a child at times.

I responded to him with a smile and asked,** "Did I know?" **then he pointed at the dress I was wearing,** "that dress you're wearing." **I was confused and replied,** "What about it?"**

Honey-Senpai giggled before answering me with the big grin of his,** "It's the only one out of hundreds that Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan designed together!"**

When Honey-Senpai stated that the dress I picked myself was the only dress that Hikaru and Kaoru designed together, the room fell silent. I bet if someone did, we were able to hear a pin drop upstairs. We were all surprised that Honey-Senpai pointed that out. Nobody knew about it until Senpai said it…I guess I was the most surprised since I couldn't get the words out of my mouth properly,** "…..is…is that true?" **I asked.

I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru for a response. Both of them didn't say anything, but nodded instead. wow…maybe that's the reason…I smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru,** "No wonder…" **both Hitachiins looked at me and I knew that they were anticipating of what I was going to say next,** "No wonder I was so attracted to this dress." **I smiled even more and saw that Hikaru and Kaoru were blushing slightly. Little did I know, what I was going to say next was going to make me end up blushing slightly too when I realized what I had said,** "I love this dress. It's my favorite one out of all the dresses I have seen. I'm very impressed…you two did an amazing job." **

"**Okay! Since we're all ready, LET'S GO!" **we all responded to Honey-Senpai's enthusiasm and walked…well kind of speed walked towards the door and into his limo to get to the school.

* * *

**~at Ouran Academy's Grand Ballroom~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**We all arrived to the ballroom on time and made a big entrance…well, even if the host club didn't do anything, they would all make a grand entrance just by walking in since they are all so well-liked and such.** "Ahhh! Mizuki!"**I heard someone yell my mine and turned my head towards the source of the shout. I saw Renge and her little entourage coming our way.** "What do you want, Renge?" **Hikaru asked in an annoyed voice. I giggled a little.** "Why are you dressed like that?" **Kaoru asked Renge. Renge then did a twirl and went on a "grand" description on how a manga heroine character wore that same exact ball gown or something. Oh…another cosplay? I feel as if whenever I see Renge, she's always either wearing the school uniform or cosplaying. Does she even own her own clothing that has nothing to do with cosplay?

While I was lost in my thoughts about Renge and her cosplays and such, I didn't noticed Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge bickering with each other. I just smiled and gently put my hand on Renge's arm, "Renge-San, why did you come here?" Renge turned her head towards me and smiled in delight and hugged me.** "Ah! Sweet Mizuki! Why must you be stuck with the handsome, and yet annoying twins!" **she then twirled me around and made her little entourage surround me. **"R-renge!?"** I was confused to what was going on and so did the host club.

**Haruhi's POV:  
**When Tamaki-Senpai and I entered the ballroom, a whole crowd of girls surrounded us complimenting us that would last for a lifetime for anybody. I just smiled and thanked and complimented them back…but, between their heads, I saw Renge and her usual group of friends surrounded Mizuki…but…it looked more like they had something planned…I wonder what's going on?

"**Haruhi? What's wrong?" **Tamaki-Senpai asked me, I didn't respond, but I gestured to Mizuki and saw that Renge was taking Mizuki away and that Hikaru and Kaoru were chasing after them. I laughed since the situation from my viewpoint was hilarious. Tamaki-Senpai saw what was going on and chased after them too. I decided to leave them alone and let them have their fun.

"**Haru-Chan! You look so beautiful in that dress!" **I looked at Honey-Senpai and saw that he was wearing a black suit. It looked really good on him and it made him kind of look more like his age…if that's even possible. I smiled back at him and complimented him on how mature he looks. Just then, he responded with a giggle and a giant grin…he looked like a kid again right then.

"**Ah! Haruhi! Help me!" **I turned my head towards the source of cry for help. I saw that Mizuki was being held "hostage" by Renge and her friends. I guess they wanted to spend some time with Mizuki…Haha…poor Mizuki. Maybe it would have been better for her to attend Ouran as a male student…then again…her face is too pretty and she wouldn't be able to pull off the male look…though I shouldn't be saying that…since I'm a "girlish boy."

I walked over to Mizuki and told Renge that Mizuki needed to help on something. Renge had a look of disappointment on her face and reluctantly let Mizuki go…she doesn't listen to male students, and yet…when it comes to female students…she listens to them well when it's serious. I guess that's better than nothing.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Thanks to Haruhi's rescue, I was able to get away from Renge. Though Renge is sweet and nice…she is loud and kind of crazy. She always tells me I need to cosplay more even though I'm not that into those kinds of things…**"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for being able to make it to the Christmas ball of this year!" **Oh, honey-Senpai is doing the introductions? Usually Tamaki-Senpai does and …well…oh well…it's kind of too late for facts, rationalities, normality and such to be in the host club…or at Ouran at all…Haruhi and I looked at Honey-Senpai with the rest of the Host members behind him. Then Tamaki-Senpai started talking about everyone having a wonderful night and such. The twins were next and announced games and competitions that would take place, of course the twins will announce that…but…what do they have in mind? Something weird an outrageous I bet. Haruhi and I didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying and just talked to each other in the corner of the ballroom. She told me what happened and why she and Tamaki-Senpai were late to pick us up…even though honey-Senpai was the one to pick me and Kei up. Haruhi and I ended up talking and laughing about things until our faces hurt from smiling and laughing too much.

Because we were having such fun to ourselves, I didn't notice anybody coming towards us, until my eyes were covered and someone whispered in my ear,** "Dance with me." **Hikaru? I turned and saw that Hikaru was blushing a bit as he held out his hand to me. I smiled at him and laughed. Hikaru looks like a kid when he blushes…and…really adorable. I couldn't help myself but I ended up hugging him instead.

"**M-Mizuki!?" **he was surprised, and yet I was able to tell that he was a bit pleased.

"**Yes?" **I looked up at him giving him my best smile, seeing that he was just standing there, not knowing what to do, I pulled him to the dance floor and I guess that helped him snap out because he started to lead me when dancing the waltz.

We danced and danced together the whole evening. Even if I was tired, I didn't want to let go. I don't why, but I got a strange feeling inside me as we danced the whole time.

Hikaru noticed and smiled at me and sweetly asked, **"What's wrong?"** the strange feeling inside of me got stronger and stronger, until I couldn't hold myself back anymore…

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_

_**~Sora~**_


	17. December Part 5

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**We danced and danced together the whole evening. Even if I was tired, I didn't want to let go. I don't why, but I got a strange feeling inside of me as we danced the whole time.

Hikaru noticed and smiled at me and sweetly asked, **"What's wrong?"** the strange feeling inside me got stronger and stronger, until I couldn't hold myself back anymore…

* * *

**December 24 8:45pm**

**Mizuki's POV:  
"Hikaru." **I looked up at Hikaru when he asked me what was wrong…I whispered **"sorry."** I softly smiled at him. I'm sorry Hikaru…but I can't hold it back anymore…right when I turned around to run away, Hikaru grabbed my arm and looked at me with a confused expression with a hint of sadness…**"where are you running off to?" **he asked me. I couldn't say anything because I knew that if I opened my mouth…then…something wrong would come out…I just shook my head and pulled my arm away from him and made a mad dash towards the two doors…please don't take this the wrong way, Hikaru…

**Hikaru's POV:  
**Did I do something wrong? Why did Mizuki run away from me? Aw man! It's Christmas Eve and my mood is ruined…why is being in a relationship so complicated?

I just sighed and turned around and saw Kaoru standing there looking at me. He had a concerned look on his face and put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled at me,** "Don't worry. She'll be back." **Then he just walked away…that was supposed to comfort me? But…he's my brother…and…for some strange reason…that did comfort me. No wonder Mizuki liked Kaoru first…wait, what am I thinking!? Mizuki is mine now…ugh…I have to get something to eat…

**Kei's POV:  
**I was dancing with someone when I noticed Mizuki suddenly run away from Hikaru and make a mad dash towards the exit. Of course I got worried and I ran after her.

What's gotten into her? She told me she really like him, so why did she run away?

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I'm sorry, Hikaru…I … I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. I rinsed my mouth in the bathroom and looked at myself from the mirror and smiled to myself…this dress is really beautiful…I'm glad I made it to the bathroom toilet on time…it would've been a disaster and really embarrassing for me to puke all over the floor and Hikaru. I wonder what I ate that gave me an upset stomach…I didn't really eat anything. I laughed to myself as what I thought would've happened if I didn't make to the bathroom on time. I cleaned myself up, good thing I brought an extra toothbrush and toothpaste with me. They were travel size, so they were easy to take along with me. I then finally washed my hands and exited the bathroom and found Kei waiting for me. I smiled at him,** "Hey, what's up?" **I asked casually. He looked at me seriously,** "What's up? You suddenly made a mad dash for the bathrooms leaving Hikaru on the dance floor by himself. Don't you think that situation was a little embarrassing for him?" **Ah…he came to lecture me didn't he? I just continued to smile like a dunce, **"I'm sorry. But if I opened my mouth to explain things to him, then I would've just puked all over him." **Kei suddenly looked worried,** "puked? What do you mean puke? You're not sick are you?" **he put his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature,** "you don't have a temperature…did you eat something weird?" **he asked me. I just shrugged and told him that's what I have been wondering about too. Kei then suddenly laughed as if he was laughing in relief. Then he gestured towards the ballroom again and smiled at me. I knew he meant that I should go explain things to Hikaru before things go out of hand. I smiled back and gave him a hug. Even doing things like this, I know that Kei is the best brother anyone could ask for.

I made my way towards Hikaru and smiled at him. He gave me a slight frown but I noticed that he was also worried.** "Why did you suddenly run off?" **he asked in a serious tone. I smiled at him and hugged him. I guess my action surprised him because he felt stiff. I looked at him apologetically and explained the whole reason why I ran off and how Kei told me and so on. He then looked even more worried and asked me if I was sick and if I was okay. I smiled at him again and said I was okay; it was just something I ate.** "Be careful what you eat. Don't just put everything in your mouth just because you're hungry." **I gave him a funny look, but I ended up laughing.

"**Why are you laughing?" **he asked. I didn't have an explanation so I just shrugged and asked me again,** "Would you like to dance with me? And please don't run away this time." **I took his hand, and smiled while I gave his hand a squeeze to let him know that I wasn't leaving him anytime soon, or anytime at all. He squeezed my hand in reply and smiled at me.

We both then made our way to the dance floor and danced and danced until I got a foot cramp.

* * *

**December 25 8am**

**~Somewhere~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**(Waking up) …w-where am I?

I woke up from a big, fancy, comfy bed…but…I was confused to where I was. Before I was even able to process what was going on, someone knocked on the bedroom door,** "Mizuki, can I come in?" **

"**yeah."**

Kei walked through the door and carried in a pitcher of water and glass. Kei noticed how confused I was and chuckled to himself.** "We're at Tamaki-Senpai's guest mansion, and you're inside one of the guest bedrooms." **That just confused me even more…why in the world was I at Tamaki-Senpai's guest mansion?

Kei saw that I was confused still and chuckled to himself more.** "Don't you remember?" **he poured me a glass of water and handed it to me. I was still confused, but I was able to tell that he was teasing me. Kei said that he was sorry and continued to explain how after the party we said our goodbyes to our guests, something fell from the ceiling in the ballroom.

"**Did it hit my head?" **Kei shook his head.

"**No. you just fainted."**

…i…fainted? I looked at Kei questionably and asked him why I fainted. Kei just casually said,** "Kyoya-San said that your fever just suddenly spiked 105 degrees and that you fainted from that."**

105 degrees!?

I drank all of the water in the glass and Kei poured me more and continued,** "You're lucky your brain didn't fry. But Kyoya-San said that you might not remember what happened, or that you would've lost some of your memories."**

While I was trying to remember what happened, Kei suddenly laughed again.

"**Why are you laughing?" **I asked. Kei stroked my hair and said that Hikaru went berserk when I suddenly fainted while we were dancing. I started to laugh too…ah…Hikaru…

"**Kei…why are we at Tamaki-Senpai's guest mansion?"**

Kei took the glass I handed to him, he said that we all just went to the nearest member's house, and apparently, it was Tamaki-Senpai's guest mansion. I just realized that Kei meant that because of me, all of the host members spent the night at this house…great…I've caused trouble again…Kei smiled at me, **"Don't worry. We all chose to stay here, and no you didn't cause any trouble." **He turned to leave and said,** "You just focus on getting better and come down when you're ready." **

Yep…Kei is the best brother in the world…

**Kei's POV:  
***sigh*why does Mizuki always blame herself, even when it's not her fault, and she expects me to go to college leaving her alone? I'll be too worried sick about her. She may be my twin, but she sure feels a lot younger than me.

I was able to tell that Mizuki's temperature went down back to normal again. I'm just glad she wasn't in critical condition. Maybe she ate something that went bad…

I went downstairs and saw everybody looking all worried.

It was silent and I was able to feel the heavy air suddenly put extra weight on my shoulders…I should try to make the atmosphere a little lighter. **"Hey, guys! Great news!" **I started out happily and loudly. They all looked up like they were looking at sudden lightning striking them…weird.

"**What's the great news?" **Tamaki was the first one to speak up. Then right when I said it was about Mizuki, Hikaru and Kaoru both jumped up and asked how she was…wow…

"**She's fine. Her temperature is back to normal and seemed like she remembered almost everything that happened last night, except the minute or two right before her temperature shot up and fainted." **Everybody sighed in relief when I said that she was okay now.

Then the next thing I knew, Hikaru yelled,** "Mizuki!" **and ran past me before you can even say "hey."

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Before I was even able to say hello or merry Christmas, Hikaru suddenly ran up to me and gave me a giant bear hug.

"**Mizuki! I was so worried about you. Don't scare me like that!"**

Ahahaha…I caused worry?

I hugged Hikaru back and said sorry. I smiled at him, kissed his cheek and said,** "Merry Christmas, my Hikaru." **I felt Hikaru's face get hot and he back away, trying to hide his face. Haha, he's so cute.

Kaoru then came up to Hikaru and said,** "Now, now, Hikaru, it's not her fault that she suddenly got sick. It might have been something she ate. By the way, Mizuki, are you feeling better?" **Ah, Kaoru…always thinking of others…I smiled at him and nodded.

We all stood where I was smiling like doofs and idiots. I noticed that Haruhi was nowhere in sight,** "Tamaki-Senpai…where's Haruhi?" **I asked. Right then and there, Haruhi ran through the front door and looked like she ran a long distance, and on top of that, she was carrying eight shopping bags…how much money did she spend?

"**Haruhi?" **I called to her,** "What are you carrying, and why do you have so much bags?" **I asked. Haruhi smiled widely and just said,** "Merry Christmas!" **she then started handing out the bags, and when she gave me mine…and smiled at me. I looked inside the bag and saw…the doll Haruto-Nii gave me right before he passed away from a traffic accident, **"Oh my gosh…"** I didn't realize I was talking out loud.

Haruhi looked at me and smiled,** "Merry Christmas." **I couldn't hold back my tears as they flowed naturally, and I couldn't stop them, nor control them. I couldn't do anything but whisper,** "Thank you…thank you so much."**

"**Mizuki, you don't have to cry over it. It's Christmas morning! Be happy!" **Haruhi wiped away my tears with a handkerchief.

After I calmed down and then we all finished giving out our presents, we all went to the dining room to have breakfast together. Things got really lively and everybody enjoyed themselves. I couldn't help but notice that Hikaru didn't give me a present yet…I mean, I don't mind if he didn't get me one, just spending Christmas with my friends and him are good enough for me…but still…why do I feel a bit hurt? I shook the idea out of my head and continued to laugh and talk with everybody.

We soon all finished eating breakfast, but Honey-Senpai decided that it was time for dessert and asked Tamaki if he could have "some" cake. Knowing honey-Senpai, Tamaki-Senpai ordered tons and tons of cake, so that Honey-Senpai may eat and eat as much as he wants to. Right then, Hikaru gestured that he wanted to talk to me alone, and so I followed him to the living room.

"**What's wrong, Hikaru?" **I asked. Hikaru didn't respond, but instead just blushed and looked at his feet.

"**Hikaru?" **I asked again. This time, he responded,** "So, you noticed how I gave everybody presents except you?" **I didn't want to let him know that I was a little upset, but then again, I didn't want him see me as arrogant…** "I kind of did…but I don't really mind. Just being able to spend time with you, even with the others is better than anything."**

"**no it's not." **What is he saying?

"**Wait…what?" **I questioned.

"**no…it's not okay that I didn't get you a present…but…I did get you a present."**

Wait….what?...he got me a present? He's confusing me…

"**Hikaru - !"**

Right when I said his name, Hikaru kissed me unexpectedly…is this the present that he was talking about? Hikaru backed off, **"s-sorry…I should've told you first."**

I was surprised, happy, and kind of excited…our first kiss on Christmas morning, huh?

"**Hikaru."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Look at me."**

"**Why-"**

Right when Hikaru turned his head to me, I gave a kiss on his lips too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he on my waist. I felt as if I was melting in his arms.

I soon pulled back my head a little and whispered Merry Christmas in his ear and whispered it back to me.

Then I suddenly heard Kei chuckle and say,** "I know you two are in love and all, but next time, can you two get a room or something?"**

Hikaru and I twirled around and saw the host club grinning at us from the doorway from the kitchen. Hikaru couldn't help but blush and I couldn't help but grin back and laugh a little.

"**Oh, Haruhi." **I called out to her.

"**yeah?" **she asked.

I wanted to ask her about my doll,** "Haruhi, where did you find my old doll, and how did you know it was mine?" **

Haruhi replied,** "Well, we were best friends when we were young. I remember Haruto-san giving you that doll when we were about seven years old. You brought that doll along with you everywhere you went, and one day, you brought it to my house. We played until Kei ran in and suddenly pulled you away. I noticed you left your doll at my place. I was going to give it to you when you came back, but you never did and the next day, I find out that you two were living with distant relatives for a while."**

We all listened to Haruhi's story…but I asked her why she didn't give it back when we attended Ouran together,** "I thought I lost your precious doll, because my dad one time when I was in middle school, told me that he threw away what looked like an old doll that I didn't play with anymore. It didn't occur to me that he could've been talking about your doll and just said okay. When I went back home and couldn't find your doll, I thought my dad threw it away. I kind of panicked, but I found it on the counter and put it in a shoebox and put in my closet so that my dad wouldn't throw it away by mistake. Then three years went by and I was a first year in high school, I had forgotten about it by then and while I was cleaning, I noticed it a couple days ago, and decided that it'll be cool to give it to you as a Christmas present."**

We were all silent…but I bet the host club was waiting for my response or reaction…I just smiled and said thank you. She replied smiling and saying you're welcome.

We all shouted "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" and went outside to play in the snow…it snowed a lot, and I mean A LOT.

…what a perfect Christmas…I wonder what New Years Eve will bring?

* * *

_**If you have any questions, let me know! :D**_

_**~Sora~**_


	18. December Part 6

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**December 27; 11am**

**~Mizuki's apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
**_**"OI! Mizuki! Are you home!?"**

What the…is that Hikaru?

I was making lunch for me and Kei when suddenly I hear someone shout my name from the front door. I don't know if it was urgent or not, but he sure does seem like he was in a hurry.

Kei hurried to the door, taking a pause from his work.

**Kei's POV:  
**I didn't know why Hikaru seemed so much in a hurry, but he did bang on the door quite a lot, and he still is. -_-… I took a break from my work and opened the door, but when I did... **"Ouch! What'd you do that for!?" **I shouted. ^_^!** "S-sorry, but you took me by surprise and I didn't know you were going to open the door that quick." **Hikaru…this idiot…=_=*…and I'm letting my sister date him…what have I done?

When I opened the door, Hikaru accidentally bonked me on the head…which hurt a lot.

"**Hikaru, what are you doing here?" **and of course my sister is calm, even with the commotion. When Hikaru saw her, his face brightened even more and he embraced her in a giant hug and smiled…it may be sweet…but to me…it's weird and awkward…I mean, one of your best friends going out with your sister…how could I not think it's weird? But it must be more awkward for Kaoru…poor guy, I wonder if he's pretending to be okay like he always does…

"**Kei!"**

"**Huh? Oh…yeah?" **I smiled at Mizuki. She had a worried expression on her face, I guess she tried to get my attention once before.

"**Are you okay?" **she asked me. I chuckled and patted Mizuki on the head letting her know I was okay. She smiled back at me and invited Hikaru in… **"Hikaru."**

I called.

"**Yeah?" **he replied while closing the door behind him.

"**Where's Kaoru?" **I looked at Mizuki surprised…why would she ask about Kaoru? And right in front of Hikaru…is she in her right mind?

Then again, we are all friends…but really…where is Kaoru?

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I was really happy that Hikaru was here, though he has yet to tell us the reason to why he is here, but I noticed that Kaoru wasn't here…since the beginning…where is he?

When I asked Hikaru, he looked behind him as if to see if Kaoru really wasn't there. it was silent for about a minute before Hikaru realized that Kaoru wasn't behind him the whole time…-_-…did he really forget about Kaoru?

**Hikaru's POV:  
**…where's Kaoru? ….

I turned around and look at Mizuki and Kei who also looked confused; I guess they were even more confused that I was confused to why Kaoru wasn't right beside me…

"…**you mean…you don't know where your brother is?" **Mizuki asked me with a confused tone.

**Mizuki's POV:  
**when I asked him if he didn't know where Kaoru was, he looked even more confused and started to look frantically around him. He opened the front door again and ran outside.

H-Hikaru…really…what am I going to do with him?

Kei and I ran outside after Hikaru. We were curious to where he was running to and found ourselves chasing Hikaru around the neighborhood with him shouting** "Kaoru! Kaoru!?" **with every step we took…which was a lot.

After about 10 minutes of running at full speed to catch up with Kei, I stopped running when my phone was suddenly ringed…

"**Hello?" **I asked into the receiver.

"_**Hey, I knocked to see if you were home, but nobody answered. Where are you?"**_

"**Kaoru? Are you standing outside my house?" **I asked.

He just laughed a little and said yes…I sighed and he asked what was wrong,** "It's just that Hikaru noticed that you were gone and he's now frantically looking for you. Kei and I were chasing him, and now I lost both of them. Stay there, I'm coming back. I'll call Kei and let him know that you're there."**

We said goodbye and hung up.

I guess that explains why Hikaru was banging on our door and yelling my name like he was in a hurry…Kaoru wasn't with him. I guess their energies really do balance each other out.

I turned around and saw that Kei and Hikaru were both gone…guess I'm going back by myself.

I finally made my way to my apartment and found Kaoru sitting, leaning against the door. He looked really cold, and when he saw me, his face lit up so fast and so much his smile seemed like as if he was the sun…

We both went inside, and I made Kaoru some tea.

"**Are you okay? Why weren't you with Hikaru when he was banging on our door?" **I asked Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at me and chuckled,** "I bet it seemed as if your door would break."**

"**Yeah." **I replied, he continued,** "well, we were bored and when I asked him what he wanted to do, he just suddenly got up and got dressed. I asked him where he was going, and he gave me a big grin and said that he was going to ask you to play in the snow with us. He told me to hurry, and so I did and right when we got outside, he made a mad dash to your apartment and ran all the way here. I took the limo here and I guess his adrenaline was pumping, or he took a short cut, or a taxi or something and when I knocked on your door, nobody was home and so I decided to call you."**

"**Why didn't you call Hikaru?" **I asked.

Kaoru shrugged and said that he tried calling Hikaru three times, but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't know what to say…all that came out of my mouth was,** "oh…"**

"**Aren't you going to call Kei?" **he asked…wait…

Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!

I frantically reached for my phone and dialed Kei's number, then I heard Kaoru laugh,** "what?" **I asked. Kaoru just waved, saying it was nothing…but…I'm not so sure.

"_**Hello? Mizuki? Where are you?"**_Kei sounded out of breath…were they running till now?

"**I'm inside our apartment with Kaoru."**

"_**Apartment? Kaoru?"**_Kei sounded confused.

"**Don't worry; I explain things when you get here. And tell Hikaru to calm down. I can hear him yelling Kaoru's name like a maniac." **I replied.

Kei said okay while laughing and hung up.

About fifteen minutes later, Kei and Hikaru came through the door and plopped down on the sofa. I guess they ran for a while seeing as they both were tired and catching their breath…

"**Are you two okay?" **I asked. Hikaru and Kei were too tired to respond and just nodded. Hikaru gave me a funny look as if to ask why I was alone with Kaoru. I just shrugged in response and hugged Hikaru and messed his hair for fun to assure him nothing was going on. Really, Hikaru worries too much sometimes.

We ended up drinking tea and talking in the living room instead of playing in the snow since Hikaru and Kei were already really tired…but we still had fun.

* * *

**December 28 9pm**

**~Mizuki's apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
*sigh***

I took a deep breath and just dropped myself onto the couch. I don't know what I did today, but I was really tired.

I looked over at Kei who was working hard on…well…work. I saw that his eyebrows were furrowed and that he looked a little too tense typing something.

"**Kei?" **I tried to get his attention, but no answer. I scooted next to him and leaned against him, I guess I surprised him since I felt him jump a little,** "are you okay? Is something wrong?" **I asked. He looked at me as if recovering from shock or something and smiled at me.

"**I'm okay." **He replied.

"**Then why do you look so stressed out? Is something the matter?" **I asked again.

He smiled at me and replied,** "I just wanted to get some work done so that I can have some free time in the first few days of the New Year." **

If he wanted to work hard, that was fine with me, it's just,** "Don't push yourself too hard. I don't want you to get sick again, especially since it'll be New Year soon."** I patted his head a little and gave him a smile,** "I'll get you some tea, and you should rest from time to time. You've been working since this morning." **He smiled at me as if to say thanks and went right back to work.

**Kei's POV:  
**Mizuki just left for the kitchen to make us some tea. She's always so sweet and always thinking about me. All I can do in return is just make money by working, and protect her…sometimes I feel guilty and bad that I leave her alone at home all the time since I'm always working…but…I don't know.

"**Kei, don't worry. Just work hard, but don't push yourself. You still being here with me just makes me really happy and always in debt." **Mizuki smiled at me, as if she read my thought…I don't know if it's because we're twins…but…sometimes it's a good thing, but sometimes is a bad thing, for example, when she can figure out what you get her for her birthday every year.

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I'm not 100% sure what Kei is thinking, but I'm pretty sure he thinks he's indebted to me for some reason. Why does he always think that?

* * *

**December 29 – 12pm**

**~Kyoya's Living Room~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…I'm supposed to be doing the dishes right now…how did I even get into mess, and when did I even get here?

I looked around my surroundings and realized that it had been a while since I came to Kyoya-Senpai's house. The first time was a while back…I barely remember, but it still looks the same…but it feels different…the atmosphere seems like it's more relaxed and welcome…maybe it's because everybody is here…or maybe it's because Kyoya-Senpai's relationship with his family has gotten a little better.

"**Mizu-Chan, what are you thinking so deeply about?"**

"**huh? Oh nothing, really…" **I looked over at Honey-Senpai who was putting a bow in Mori-Senpai's hair…isn't mori-Senpai uncomfortable? -_-!** "M-Mori-Senpai…are you okay with that?" **I asked.

Mori-Senpai just gave me a "hm" and a thumbs up letting me know that he didn't care much about it. Does Honey-Senpai always use Mori-Senpai as a doll?

"**Tamaki-Senpai why are we even here? I have laundry to do." **Haruhi always seems like she's busy…but then again…I shouldn't be saying that. Sometimes I even use chores as an excuse to get out of situations…

"**Wait, we're waiting," **was Tamaki-Senpai's reply.

Who or what are we waiting for? I looked around and saw that the whole host club was here…

About ten minutes later, we heard the doorbell ring and Kyoya-senpai's sister went to answer the door…I thought she said she wasn't going to be downstairs while we were over?

Two guys came in, they seemed to be around the same age as us…maybe first years in high school?

…wait a second…I think I recognize them…aren't they….

"**Akira?! Yori!?" **I yelled.

What are they doing here?

"**Ah! Mi-Chan Senpai!" **Akira exclaimed.

"**Mizu-Senpai, I didn't know you were part of the host club." **Yori said with a smile.

I smiled back at Yori,** "I'm not, I'm just really good friends with them." **I wonder why they're here? I gave Tamaki-Senpai a questioning look and he looked surprised as I was when he saw that I was friendly with them.

"**Mizuki…you know these two?" **Tamaki-Senpai asked.

Right then, Yori and Akira each put an arm around my shoulder and looked at me with question, **"Senpai, you didn't tell them that we met each other at the park and were playmates when were in elementary?" **Akira questioned, and right then, Yori jumped in also and asked,** "And what about me? Didn't you tell anybody that we met each other when we were on vacation in Kyoto?"**

Right then and there, Hikaru pulled me away and yelled at Akira and Yori to keep their hands off of me.

…great…now I owe them, especially Hikaru, an explanation…why do I always make such troublesome friends?

**Kei's POV:  
**Was I the only one who knew about Akira and Yori?

"**Kei-Kei-Chan! How've you been!?" **Akira patted my back in a friendly manner. Is this kid for real?

"**What do you think you're doing?" **I asked. Akira just smiled and rubbed his head,** "Sorry, sorry. I'm just so glad I'm able to see you again. After all these years, you've gotten really manly, Kei-Kei-Chan!"**

K-Kei-Kei-Chan? Is he still calling me that? I bopped Akira on the head -_-*** "I told you not to call me Kei-Kei Chan. I thought I made it clear years ago."**

Akira just laughed a little,** "Sorry, sorry. But I'm so used to calling you Kei-Kei-Chan."**

"**Again with the Kei-Kei-Chan!"** =_=* I bopped him on the head again. Really, this kid, and he's younger than me too. -_-*

**Mizuki's POV:  
**^_^! Just like old times…

Right when I was going to talk to Yori, Tamaki-Senpai started talking,** "Mizuki, Akira and Yori will be joining the Host club, this year, or next year, whenever they please."**

…joining the host club? ….well…the host club is going to be even livelier than ever…I didn't say anything but just smiled.

A little later, Kei and I was so busy catching up with Akira and Yori that I almost forgot the reason to why Tamaki-Senpai made everybody meet at Kyoya-Senpai's house…

"**Tamaki-Senpai, why are we here?"** I asked. Tamaki-Senpai then suddenly took on a pose of a lecturing mode and then started talking and talking and talking on about New Years eve and so on…that's why? I'm still pretty tired from planning, attending, and dancing from Christmas,** "Senpai, can't we do something simple instead of planning something really big?" **

"**Oh wait, I almost forgot. Yori, and Akira are our new members of the host club, and Mizuki, you'll be their practice guest." **Tamaki-Senpai shined and sparkled as if praising himself for such an amazing idea…can I decline?

"**You already made it clear that they will part of the club, but practice guest? What's that?" **I asked. Tamaki-Senpai then said it was just for them to develop their persona and character more so that they have a more specific role. *sigh*… and they must practice that with me?

"**But, Senpai, shouldn't they practice with Haruhi?"** I asked. Everybody then had a questionable look on their faces except Kei. I continued,** "Well, both Akira and Yori are friendly with me, so it'll be easy for them to be all flirty and such, so I wouldn't be much help. They're already familiar with me. With Haruhi, on the other hand, they don't know her yet and they are total strangers with her, so it'll be more challenging for them."**

Tamaki-Senpai didn't give much thought and just shouted,** "No!"**

Sheesh…he didn't have to shout it at my face. Right when I was going to say something, Hikaru and Kaoru jumped in,** "Boss, it's not fair."**

"**What? What are you two going on about?" **he asked.

They continued,** "why must Mizuki be the only test subject, why can't Haruhi be one too?"**

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Wait, when did I get pulled into this? I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on until I heard my name. I looked at the twins with a confused expression, but all I got in response was two identical, freaky grins…what's going on?

I have a bad feeling about this…

**Mizuki's POV:  
***sigh* …right now, Tamaki-Senpai and the twins have been debating for almost an hour now, and the rest of us are kind of getting tired…really…those three can go on forever…

"**Why don't you two practice on two random guests next time we're at school?" **Kei suggested.

Everybody fell silent as if giving the idea a thought…really, I think that's an awesome idea, does it really need any thought at all?

"**But, I wanted to surprise the guests…" **oh great, Tamaki-Senpai is starting to pout…good thing I'm immune to it…actually, his pouty, puppy-face is kind of irritating me now. It still works pretty well with Haruhi and the twins, but not me, well…not anymore.

"**No, I'm not falling for it anymore." **Haruhi proclaimed.

…Yeah, Haruhi I don't think you'll be able to keep that promise for long…

* * *

**December 30; 10am**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Tomorrow is already new years eve huh?

I sighed as I was looking out from the living room window. Though it was the second to last day of December, it stopped snowing yesterday afternoon and the sun came out, melting all of it…

"**Mizuki, are you okay? It's like your 53****rd**** time sighing."**

"**Huh? Oh, Kei." **I forgot Kei was working again in the living room…he works so hard. **"I'm okay. I just think I'll really miss this year…" **I mean, if I could repeat this year again, I would…well…maybe not so much…

Kei smirked at me and said, **"Are you sure? I mean, a lot of things happened; especially during October and November must I remind you."**

I smiled at him,** "That's true. I mean, I wouldn't repeat this year…especially the fall, but still, we did make a lot of good memories…why am I always like this at the end of every year?" **I asked.

Kei just smiled at me and closed his laptop,** "Because that's what you do? I don't know. Anyways I'm always so excited since a whole new year is ahead of us. A new adventure, you know?"**

He's right…a whole new adventure…seems like every year something different happens…

Just until we were in the 7th grade, every year was the same…then every since 8th grade…each year brought something different, a new flavor to our lives…some were bitter, others were sweet, and a little sour at times too. **"You're right," **I beamed at him,** "A new year, a new adventure, a new flavor."** I guess Kei understood what I meant, and even if he didn't, his smile was all I needed.

"**Oh, don't forget, the Fujiokas are helping us clean up for the New Year tomorrow morning," **Kei said. They were? When did we talk about this? Oh well, helping hands are always welcome…except rich kids when it comes to cleaning…I feel as if the host club will make more of a mess than a clean…

"**Ah…Kei," **I started, right then, he said,** "Don't worry, Tamaki-San and the rest of the group doesn't know about it."**

I gave a sigh of relief and smiled my way to the couch and sat down.

"**Oh, Kei, by the way…even if the host club plans a party…can we just stay home?"**

Kei looked surprised when I asked him,** "I thought you would want to spend New Year's Eve with Hikaru?"**

Though it was true, I didn't get to spend quality with my brother, nor my family…though they're all gone,** "I just want to spend time with you, Nii-Chan, mom, and dad…just like we did every year…" **We both fell silent as I stated what I wanted to do… right when I was going to say never mind, Kei smiled at me and said, **"Why not? I thought I was going to spend it all alone this year." **

"**Alone? Why alone?" **I asked, Kei just smiled and went back to work…tomorrow is New Year's Eve…I smiled as I thought to myself of how I should prepare the soba noodles for tomorrow…

* * *

**_If you have any questions, let us know! :D_**

**_~Sora & Akira~_**


	19. December Part 7 January Part 1

**_Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!_****_  
_****Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**

* * *

**December 31; 7am**

**Mizuki's POV:**

"**_~Miari yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi-"~~~_**

"**Whoa!"**I picked up my cell phone in a hurry since it was still early and I was in my neighborhood.** "Hello?" **I asked into the speaker…

"**_Ah, Mi-Chan Senpai, you're up already?" _**ah, Akira…

"**Aki-Kun, why are you up so early?" **I asked.

"**_I was going to ask if you wanted me and Yori to help you clean this year like we used to."_**I don't know if it's my imagination, but I could feel him smiling at the other end. Ever since we were young, just until a few years ago…or two years ago or so, Yo-Kun and Aki-kun both helped me and Kei clean up and prepare for the New Years, and in return, I would make rice cakes and give them soba noodles to eat for lunch.

"**Hehe, sure, if you don't mind," **I replied. I guess I secretly wanted my old life back…my old life…from when mom, dad, and Haru-Nii were alive…

**Akira's POV:****  
**I don't know if it's just my feeling or not, but I feel as I Senpai is sad right now…I mean, what?

"**_Hehe, sure, if you don't mind," _**Mi-Chan Senpai replied.

It was silent between the two of us as we were both lost in our own thoughts, I didn't realize this until, **_"Aki-Kun? Are you okay?" _**

"**Ah, I'm fine." **I smiled, even though she couldn't see me…

"**_Don't get sick, and take your time, okay?"_**

"**Yeah…I'm heading over right now, if that's okay?" **I asked.

Mi-Chan Senpai always tries to sound so happy, even if she's suffering... **_"Yeah, that's fine. Yo-kun is here already and Haruhi is just coming in."_**

Yori is there already?

I was making my way to Senpai's apartment when I realized I was smiling the whole way…

I wonder if I look silly smiling to myself while walking?

**Mizuki's POV:****  
**It was 7am when I was taking a walk through the neighborhood, but then I ran into Yori and then we both went back to my apartment. Yori wanted to help me and Kei clean up and ready for New Year's like he did every year.

Right when we went back in, Haruhi arrived and I let her in too. We were going to start after I made them tea, but those two wanted to start right away, and Kei want to finish cleaning up early too.

Right as we were starting, Akira arrived and things started getting done and tidy.

"**Mizu-Senpai, you look really happy right now."**

I looked back at Yori,** "Of course I am, my friends are helping me clean up, getting ready to welcome the New Year. Who wouldn't be happy?"**

**Kei's POV:****  
**I was glad that Mizuki was having a good time, even if we're just cleaning up.

A little while later, we heard knocking on our door, and when I went to see who it was, it was none other than the host club themselves.

"**Ah…Mizuki…should I let them in?" **I asked.

Mizuki looked at me with a confused expression on her face,** "Them? Who's them?" **she asked.

"**The host club."**

**Mizuki's POV:****  
**…the host club…the host club…why are they here?

Did they know that I was cleaning today? I mean, Kei and I helped Haruhi and her dad clean last night…and so to return the favor, they're helping us today, and we're almost done…

I feel as if they might make a mess…and the apartment already seems full with six people in here…adding six more, we'll have no more room to move around…

I looked at Kei and shook my head, and headed towards the front to greet them anyways.

When I stepped outside, the freezing wind bit me and the next thing I knew, I was shivering like crazy.

"**What are you guys doing here?" **I asked, but all they did was stand there and grin.** "guys?" **I asked again, it was kind of creepy, they didn't respond, they just stood there grinning at me…"**umm…if you don't mind, I'm going to close the door on you…" **Right when I was going to close the door, a strong gust of wind did the job for me…a bit too well, it blew Honey-Senpai in too…

"**H-Honey-Senpai? Are you okay?" **I asked. Honey-Senpai got up and smiled at me,** "We came to ask you and your brother to come and eat soba noodles with us at my mansion!" **his cheeks were rosy from the cold, and his nose was pink too. I couldn't help but smile back since he looked so much like a young child. **"Why not?" **I replied happily, and I turned to Kei.

Kei responded with a nod and asked Honey-Senpai if everybody was able to come, honey-Senpai happily said yes and lead the way to his limo, where the rest of the host members were in.

…why is Ranka-san coming?

* * *

**~Inside Honey's limo~**

**Mizuki's POV:****  
**I guess when he said everybody…he included Ranka-san…that's why it's so awkward in the car…nobody said anything.

During the whole ride to Honey-Senpai's mansion, Ranka-san glared at Tamaki-Senpai and Hikaru… did Haruhi tell him that Hikaru and I were dating now?

"**S-so…Ranka-san…thank you for helping Kei and I clean up for the new years…" **I said nervously. Ranka smiled and went on to talk about what me and Hikaru were doing dating…yeah…he thinks of me as his daughter and Kei as his son sometimes.

"**It's a shame, Kei is your brother," **Ranka-san said.

"**W-why is that?" **I asked.

He continued,** "He'd be a perfect boyfriend for you," **he sighed.

…after that, things got really awkward between me and Kei…a perfect…boyfriend? …um…no, he's my brother. That is disgusting.

We finally arrived to Honey-Senpai's mansion, and awkwardness finally was gone between Kei and I and we both just laughed about it, but Hikaru now sees Kei as a threat…really…

"**Hikaru, calm down, you know he's my brother, it'd be disturbing, and disgusting if I dated him," **I assured.

**Then Kei looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Well, that hurt. So you wouldn't date me even if we weren't siblings?" he asked sarcastically. I smiled at him and said he knew what I meant.**

"**Yeah…but still…I don't even like other guys looking at you…" **Hikaru said. I just smiled and patted his head.

Right then, Kaoru laughed teasingly and said,** "Wow, Mizuki. I didn't know Hikaru could be so obsessive and protective, until now. I see how you really are, Hikaru."**

….k-Kaoru…^_^!

Right then and there, Hikaru said,** "Well, I can't help it...she makes me want to keep her close and never let her go...and...I feel desperate whenever she isn't near...I just need her with me..."**

Everybody fell silent as Hikaru was openly talking about his feelings...he was looking into my eyes...he's so serious right now...

If we were in a normal circumstance, we would all have laughed, but...because of how serious Hikaru was...he made it so that nobody was able to laugh...

I guess nobody wasn't able to break the silence, until Ranka-san started talking, **"Well, that was really sweet, now...can we go inside and eat?"**

I felt like I needed to also break the silence...but, my stomach decided to cut in instead and grumbled.

Everybody, including me laughed and we all went inside to eat soba noodles.

* * *

**December 31: 9pm**

**~Mizuki's Apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:****  
**Kei and I were setting up games to play and made some rice cakes to eat while we played too. It was really fun, and we were having a good time.

"**...how do you keep winning?" **Kei asked me.

We were playing _Sorry_ and I was kicking his butt at this game. The logo on the side of this box said, "a game of sweet revenge," and I have to say, after I got my butt kicked at monopoly, this is a game of sweet revenge. It was so fun winning.

"**I don't know, you have business and money skills while I'm just better at getting revenge," **I laughed.

Kei just smiled and shook his head as if to say, "what am I going to do with you?"

It was getting to be 10pm,** "Are you hungry?"** I asked. Kei nodded and I went to the kitchen and brought the rice cakes we made together. I have to say, they are delicious.

After we played some more games, we told jokes and riddles and laughed until our faces and stomachs couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**~Haruhi's Apartment~**

**Haruhi's POV:****  
****"Dad, if you keep drinking like that, you'll pass out before the New Year even arrives," **I said.

My dad just laughed and said that it was okay, and that I should relax…even if I wanted to, if he keeps drinking like that, what am I going to do with him? Sometimes I feel as if I'm the parent and he's the child…-_-

He passed out…I warned him…

I better start cleaning up.

* * *

**~Hitachiin Mansion~**

**Kaoru's POV:****  
**We were all eating dinner together and having a good time, but I noticed that Hikaru was really quiet. I wasn't the only one though, mother noticed too…and as always…she got us mixed up…

"**So, Kaoru, what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" **Mom asked Hikaru.

I replied,** "Mom…I'm over here. That's Hikaru."**

"**Oh my, I'm sorry. What kind of mother am I? I can't even tell my own two sons apart." **She tried hiding her smile. I just smiled back and looked at Hikaru…is he thinking about Mizuki?

"**Hikaru," **I called. He looked at me surprised…was he sleeping?** "Are…are you sleeping?" **I asked.

She shook his head and said that he was thinking of something and went back to eating.

I'm worried about him…

**Hikaru's POV:****  
**…I…can't…take…this…

I just saw her this morning…why do I miss her already?

I wonder what she's doing…I hope she isn't bored, but then again…she is always coming with games and ideas …

I wonder if we could go see the sunrise together and with everybody else…

Kaoru is staring, I should at least pretend that I'm listening to whatever mom is talking about…why does she always mix me up and Kaoru?

* * *

**~Suoh Mansion~**

**Tamaki's POV:****  
****"Dad! Grandmother! Mother!" **I suddenly shouted.

"**W-what is it, Tamaki?" **dad asked me.

"**C-c-c-c…" **why couldn't I get the words out of my mouth?

Grandmother careful put down her fork and looked at me sternly, but with soft eyes,** "Speak up and properly, Tamaki."**

"**C-CAN WE GO SEE THE FIRST SUNRISE TOGETHER!?"** I couldn't look at their eyes directly and properly.

It was silent for a while…does that mean no?

After about a minute of silence, father, mother, even grandmother laughed…together…and I couldn't help myself but laugh along with them.

Then dad said, **"Of course. That sounds like a wonderful idea, right, mother?"**

My grandmother nodded and smiled softly at my mother…it's really nice how grandmother accepted mother…finally…

I smiled at all of them; it's really a nice view…

* * *

**~Mizuki's Apartment~**

**Mizuki's POV:****  
**It's 5:15am…we said happy new years and played with party favors. Kei didn't know how to open the confetti popper, it was so funny seeing him confused with something.

"**Kei…want to go to Inubo-Saki?" **I asked.

"**Chiba?" **Kei asked. I looked at him weirdly and replied,** "Of course, why is there another one in another country?"**

Kei just chuckled and used his excuse that he was tired…although…we did stay up the whole night, from almost 24 hours…

Kei nodded and then we got ourselves warm with jackets on and headed out the door.

Outside, when Kei was about to call taxi, Ranka-san and Haruhi stepped out of their apartments too.

"**Oh, Mizuki it's you." **Haruhi said.

**-_- "Oi, don't 'Oh, Mizuki,' me. It's New Years. Usually, people start with 'Happy New Years!'…so…HAPPY NEW YEARS!" **I happily said to Haruhi. she smiled and replied back wishing me and Kei a happy new year.

"**Haruhi, Ranka-san, are you two heading towards Chiba?" **I asked.

Ranka then lightly pulled Haruhi's cheeks saying that Haruhi wanted to go this year for some strange reason and then suddenly grabbed my hand and Haruhi's hand and pulled us downstairs.

"**O-oi!" **Kei came after us and grabbed me back, **"Don't go randomly pulling people away."** Kei lectured Ranka.

Ranka just poked Kei's forehead and said,** "You should learn to respect your elders, little boy."**

"**And you should learn to respect women, old man."** Kei retorted back while pushing Ranka-san's hand away.

I giggled to what was happening, but Haruhi didn't think it was funny. She just rolled her eyes and told her dad to stay quiet.

Well… I can tell this trip to Chiba will be interesting.

* * *

**~Tamaki's Limo~**

**Tamaki's POV:****  
**Oh my gosh! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M GOING TO CHIBA FOR THE FIRST TIME TO SEE THE SUNRISE!  
I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED –** "TAMAKI!" **Oh,

"**Yes, grandmother?" **I replied in a little shocked voice. I-I guess I was a little too excited.

"**Stop jumping up and down. You're making it hard for our driver. Now apologize." **My grandmother lectured me…oops…

I turned to the driver and apologized, he just smiled and nodded letting me know it was okay.

I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED

…just making sure I'm not jumping in excitement…good…

I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
After Haruhi told her dad off for a minute, Kei finally was able to call for a taxi, but Tamaki-Senpai drove up and told us to get in, he was offering us a ride, but right then, another limo with a familiar license pulled up beside us, and as expected, Hikaru and Kaoru kidnapped me and Kei…yup…this trip is really going to be lively…

* * *

**_If you have any questions, let us know! :D_**

**_~Sora & Akira~_**


	20. January Part 2

_**Hope you guys have had a wonderful 2012 year!  
Feel free to comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Mizuki's POV:**  
After Haruhi told her dad off for a minute, Kei finally was able to call for a taxi, but Tamaki-Senpai drove up and told us to get in, he was offering us a ride, but right then, another limo with a familiar license pulled up beside us, and as expected, Hikaru and Kaoru kidnapped me and Kei…yup…this trip is really going to be lively…

* * *

**Chapter Start:**

* * *

**January 1 (New Years Day); 6:45am**

**~sometime later since we don't know how long it takes to go to Chiba~**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**We made some stops along the way, so it took us longer to get there than it should have. Soon, we all arrived to Inubo-Saki around 6:45am and I saw that even the Honeynozuka family, Morinozuka family, and even the Ootori family came out here…. Ehahaha…Kyoya-Senpai and Honey-Senpai look irritated…I'm scared...

Even if I was scared, I wished everybody happy new years and I finally decided wish Honey-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai happy new years first…I decided that Kyoya-Senpai was the less dangerous out of the two…though he is more scary…

I walked up to Kyoya-Senpai,** "Kyoya-Senpai, Happy New Years! It must've been hard for you to come out here…especially when you're so tired."** I tried to give Kyoya-Senpai my best smile and He just patted my head and gave me a slight smile.

W-wow…I … I guess he's not as irritated right now? or maybe he's just too tired to be scary?

I don't know, but when Hikaru and Kaoru skipped towards Kyoya-Senpai calling his name, he gave them both a death glare, which made the twins freeze in place and then walked away.

….I guess he isn't too tired? Did he fall asleep in the car?

Next, is Honey-Senpai…*gulp* I hope risking my life for this is worth it…T_T

"**H-honey-Senpai?" **I called his name.

At first he didn't respond, but then…he slowly turned his head towards me and I saw that he had a sleepy, and tired expression on…*Gulp*

"**H-HAPPY NEW YEAR!~~" **I happily told him in a singy-song voice. I hope I survive this…T_T…

It was awkwardly quiet between us…or it couldn't just been me,** "O-ok then…I guess I'll leave you alone now," **I said. Right when I turned around to leave, Honey-Senpai grabbed my arm and turned me around.

I wasn't quick enough.

When he turned me around, my eyes were closed tight and right then,** "Mizu-Chan? What's wrong? Are you scared?" **Honey-Senpai?

I slowly opened my eyes and honey-Senpai looked tired, but really sweet…wow…he actually looked like his age…

I never realized that Honey-Senpai could be so handsome, and I couldn't hide my blushing. I was just lucky enough that he thought I was getting a fever…

* * *

**Honey's POV:  
**Hmmm? Awww, mizu-Chan is blushing. It might be bad if she knows I noticed…maybe I'll just pretend I didn't notice,** "Are you okay, mizu-Chan?" **I asked.** "You don't have a fever, do you?"** I asked again, this time, more specifically. I guess that eased things up a little, since she slightly sighed in relief.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I was lucky that Honey-Senpai didn't notice I was blushing, and we talked for a bit, until Hikaru came and grabbed me away.

"**Hikaru?" **I turned to see that he was blushing and looking the other way.

Awwww, how adorable.

"**H-happy new years," **he stuttered. I gently smiled his way and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, returning the greeting. Before I knew it, he was blushing even more and was turning red as a tomato.

"**GUYS! IT'S ALMOST SUNRISE! THE SUN IS ABOUT TO COME UP!" **Tamaki-Senpai…^_^! He's so excited. I wonder if it's his first time seeing the sunrise?

Hikaru and I walked, hand in hand, towards the rest of the host club.

"**Such a beautiful sight…" **I whispered under my breath, as the sun was coming up.

"**I agree," **I heard Hikaru say…but…I felt his stare was towards me, and not the sun. I turned my head and saw that my feeling was correct; I met his gaze as he was gently smiling lovingly at me.

"**W-what?" **I asked.

"**I agree. It is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen…"** he whispered in my ear.

I was able to feel that his face was coming closer and closer, and before I knew it, something warm was touching against my lips.

My brain didn't process things fast enough, but soon, I realized his lips were touching mine.

Again, I felt as if I was melting in his arms. Our surroundings disappeared, and for that moment, it was only me and Hikaru…

"**H-Hikaru," **I called for him when we both pulled away for air,** "I…I think …I'm in love with you," **I whispered.

Hikaru just chuckled in his low voice and replied,** "I**_** know**_** I'm in love with you…and you'll be mine, forever." **

Then he continued as he pulled me in for another kiss, this time, it was more passionate. When we kissed, I was able to feel his tongue licking my lips, looking for an entrance, I let him in and the feeling was sensational. I felt as if we were melting into one, and I was able to feel him drain my energy away from me. I felt as if I couldn't stand anymore and I was able to feel Hikaru supporting me with his strong arms.

"**O-oi…Mizuki, what did I tell you last time?"**

Huh? I quickly pulled away from Hikaru, but he was still hugging me, embracing me in his arms.

I looked to my left and saw that everybody was staring us….uwahhh…even Hitachiin Yuzuha-san…I'm so embarrassed, and I couldn't help but blush mad red.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around me as if to protect me and said,** "What's wrong for a couple in love to kiss?"**

Kei just grinned then chuckled, **"Nothing is wrong…but, you do know we're in Japan? And anyways, I thought this was supposed to be a family-friendly event." **Wow…some of the people laughed, others grinned, some of the parents had their mouths gaping wide open, and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of everything.

"**M-Mizuki? What's wrong?" **Hikaru asked.

"**It's just…(laughing) it's just, I'm so happy…I'm so happy," **I replied. Right then, everybody else laughed with us, and we wished each other happy new years. The whole time, Hikaru didn't let go of my hand, and me of his. Is this what it feels like to be in love?

"**Oh, and Hikaru," **Kei started as he pulled me away, it was so sudden I accidentally let go of Hikaru's hand, **"Mizuki said that she wanted to spend new years with me, as family. Right, Mizuki**?" Kei asked teasingly.

"**H-HEY**!" Hikaru is starting to get mad…hehe. Right as I was enjoying the little situation, Kei kissed my forehead, which made Hikaru furious and red in the face, **"WHY'RE YOU KISSING HER!?"**

"**Oh? But we're siblings, isn't alright for us to kiss each other on the forehead to show our love for each other as family?" **Kei continued to tease Hikaru.

Hikaru looked like he was about to blow up until Kaoru came in,** "Hikaru,"** Kaoru pulled Hikaru in for a hug and put his forehead against Hikaru's,** "Are you jealous?" **I know they're brothers…and I know they're close…but…for some this sight…makes them look like lovers…no, I'm not jealous, but it makes me want to laugh for some strange reason. I guess I find this situation funny?

"**Come on, you guys. Mizuki, Kei, stop teasing Hikaru, and Hikaru, they're only having some fun, don't take it so seriously. Anyways, Mizuki, even if Kei is just making fun of you when 'lecturing,' but you two should really stop kissing so openly in front of us. We may be your friends, but we're not your bed. We don't want to know nor see everything.**" Haruhi chided. All four of us just stood there and closed in on Haruhi.

"**Wh-what is it?" **Haruhi asked.

"**You know, they say that people who lecture others for doing something 'inappropriate' secretly want to do the action themselves,"** Kei said.I mischievously smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi just blushed and denied it, so predictable,** "Is that so?" **I continued. Right then, we all backed away and Hikaru and Kaoru took the cue and pushed Tamaki-Senpai into Haruhi, just so that it made him trip a bit and he ended up kissing Haruhi on the lips. Seeing the result, all four of us applauded and laughed.

Haruhi and Tamaki-Senpai both blushed madly and oh man, Haruhi's dad was furious. It looked like he was about to beat Tamaki up until I told honey-Senpai that Ranka-san had a nose bleed. Honey-Senpai ended up karate chopping Ranka-san behind the neck and he fainted…that worked…I hope he isn't dead. Oh…he's twitching, at least he's alive.

"**Oi, Mizuki, can you return to me now?" **I turned and saw Hikaru opening his arms for me. I turned and looked back at Kei, who then patted my head and smiled at me as if to give me permission. I smiled back to show him my thanks and gratitude and ran towards Hikaru. I leaped into his arms, and he picked me up, spinning me around. We kissed once more before everybody, including us, headed back home, but right before we did, Yuzuha jumped up while yelling,** "PARTY AT MY HOUSE! YOU'RE ALL INVITED!" **and skipped towards her limo…o_o…I…I'm not too sure how to react to that…I'm just curious to how she's not tired…

Oh well, I'm sure we'll all have fun.

Anyways, Happy New Years! ;)

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this series! (Even though it took soooooooo long to complete.)  
If you have any questions, let us know! :D**_

_**~Sora & Akira~**_


	21. Holiday: Puzzles Bonus Chapter

_**Hey! This is a bonus chapter for Holiday: Puzzles! **_

_**We made this one a little short. :p  
~Sora**_

* * *

**January 10; 7pm**

**~Walking outside~**

**Kaoru's POV:  
**The ground is completely covered in snow…it snowed a lot last night, huh? I looked up at the night sky, and though it is usually mysterious…tonight, it seemed a bit sinister…maybe I shouldn't have watched that horror movie earlier…

Anyways…ever since New Year's Eve, I couldn't stop remembering the time from October…

I wonder why? Why can't I stop remembering it?

I lowered my head into my scarf to make myself warmer…I was walking around Tokyo to clear my head because…staying at the house just made the memories all flow back so vividly…all so suddenly too…

"**Hello there, young man. Would you like to try some steamed dumpling? They're only 280 yen (around $3)"**

The old man from the food stand smiled kindly at me…I just gently smiled back at him, and since I wasn't that hungry, I just gave him all of what I had on me, which was 450 yen (about $5).

"**Don't you want dumplings? At least let me give you something in return," **the old man looked grateful and surprised at the same time. I just smiled back at him and said,** "Kindness does not need reasons,"** and walked away. He thanked me a million times and I bet if I didn't stop him, he would've done it for hours…seriously.

…why did I do that?

I usually don't do those types of things…maybe it's because from that time…

I buried my head deeper into my jacket, remembering that summer day…

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_ ~Food market~_

_Mizuki: "Kaoru! Hurry up!" (Smiling and laughing while pulling Kaoru along through the market)_

_Kaoru: "Okay, okay. Calm down, it's not like we have to catch a plane or something."_

_Mizuki: (Laughing) "Come on! I really want you to taste this before the line gets even longer!"_

_Kaoru: (Laughs) "Okay, but what is this 'thing' you want me to try?"_

_Mizuki: (smile) "It's a secret."_

_~Ice cream stand~_

_Kaoru: =_=! "this is why you rushed here?"_

_Mizuki: (Big smile) "Yup! Their ice cream is the best!" (Turns to vendor) "One strawberry please!" (Turns to Kaoru) "What flavor do you want, Kaoru?"_

_Kaoru: (Shrugs) "Choco, I guess."_

_Mizuki: "Okay!" (Turns to vendor again) "One chocolate please!" (Pays vendor then turns to Kaoru) "Here ya go!" (Hand ice cream to Kaoru while walking off with Kaoru)_

_Kaoru: "Why'd you pay for it?"_

_Mizuki: (Confused) "Why not?"_

_Kaoru: "I was going to pay."_

_Mizuki: (-.-) "…hmmm…then…" (^.^)_

_Kaoru: "What?"_

_Mizuki: (Whispers) "Come closer."_

_Kaoru: "Yeah?" (Leans in)_

_Mizuki: (Kisses him on cheek) "there~!"_

_Kaoru: "H-hey."_

_Mizuki: "Now, we're even." (Grin)_

_Vendor: "Miss! Miss!" (Chasing after Mizuki and Kaoru)_

_Mizuki&Kaoru: (Turns around confused)_

_Mizuki: "Yes? What is it?"_

_Vendor: "You left 550 yen (about $6) on my stand." (catching breath)_

_Mizuki: "Oh, yes. I know…but…are you okay?"_

_Vendor: "What?"_

_Mizuki: "I left it for you on purpose. It's for you to keep." (Gentle smile)_

_Vendor: "W-why?"_

_Mizuki: (Smile) "Kindness does not need reasons. You look a little pale, take care." (Waves while walking away with Kaoru.)_

_Kaoru: "You're really nice, you know that?" (smiles at Mizuki)_

_Mizuki: "Haha, I'm sure everyone does something to help one another once in a while. Compassion and being at least a little altruistic is what makes humans, humans. Right?" (Big smile)_

_Kaoru: (Pulls Mizuki in closer as they walk) "Not everyone is like that."_

* * *

**~Back to Reality~**

…she's so innocent and sweet at times…

I walked a little more and I unconsciously stared at the night sky…no stars during winter nights…kind of sad…

As I walked further down, I heard laughing, but just faintly. Since I was curious to where it was coming from and to whom it belonged to, I kept walking towards the laugh. I kept following the sound, until I came to an entrance to a neighborhood park…I recognize those laughs…

I tilted my head just a bit so that I was able to see, and as I knew it, I saw Mizuki and Hikaru laughing while chasing each other around and throwing snow at each other…

I smiled to myself and sighed ever so slightly at the sight…it made me happy and yet a little sad at the same time…

I pulled myself back and turned around to go back home, but right then…

"**Kaoru?"**

"**AH!" **I got scared and lost my footing, which made me slip on an invisible sheet of ice somewhere underneath my feet…did I not notice it before?

Mizuki smiled apologetically while helping me up,** "D-did I surprise you?"**

"**Y-yeah." **I got back up on my feet.

"**Sorry, here let me help," **She's helping me dust off the snow on my shoulders…

"**Mizuki!?" **I heard Hikaru's shouting in the back ground, haha, he's still a little panicky without Mizuki? **"Mizuki, what're you-"**

I finished dusting the snow off, and right as I looked up, my eyes met Hikaru's. We stood there staring at each other for moment before breaking into smiles.

"**Sorry I interrupted you two," **I said.

"**No, it's okay. Want to join us?" **Mizuki asked…

I waved my hand to let them know I couldn't…or more like I didn't want to…not yet…not now,** "Sorry, I'm kind of cold right now. I should go back home before I get sick. You two have fun, okay? I'll see you when you get back, Hikaru."**

"**Yeah, okay." **Hikaru responded.

I turned to leave and started to jog away when Mizuki shouted,** "Be careful!"**

Then Hikaru followed after,** "Don't slip and fall on your way home!"**

I turned my head in their direction and smiled,** "Don't worry! I won't!" **and faced forward again…those two, I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Hikaru and I watched Kaoru disappear into the distance of the dark, winter night…I stood there, rooted to the spot wondering if Kaoru was really going to be okay.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Hikaru gently wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, **"You're going to make me jealous of Kaoru if you keep staring after him like this."**

"**W-what!?" **I couldn't help but blush…he was so close his face was right there too…I could feel his breath on my skin and it tickled my neck.

"**Are you blushing?" **Hikaru asked.

I was embarrassed so I reflexively denied it, which in turn made me blush harder.

"**Ah, your face is getting redder. Ahaha, you're so cute, Mizuki." **Hikaru hugged me even tighter.

"**D-don't say that…it's embarrassing," **what was so embarrassing about this? I don't know, but it made me suddenly shy…

"**Anyways, where do you want to eat?" **Hikaru asked as he let me go and hand my hand in his…did his hands get bigger?

"**Hmmm, I don't know. Where do you want to eat**?" I asked him. He just smiled back and patted meon my head as he responded,** "You choose, I want to treat you tonight."**

I smiled at him as we started walking towards the city and said,** "Well, let's see…how about…"**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**I slowed down to a walk little while ago to catch my breath…

Because I ran, my cheeks felt a little hot, and I felt something cold and soft land on my face.

"**Snow…" **I said to myself. I looked up and sure enough, millions of tiny water crystals were falling gently from the sky that seemed sinister earlier…but now seems mysterious, elegant, and beautiful all at the same time.

...we finally have our own puzzles to complete...

What's the story behind your puzzle?

* * *

_**We really had an awesome time writing this story.  
Hope you enjoyed this series as much as we enjoyed making it! :) (or even more if that's possible)  
Well, this is the end...**__**Thank you for reading this series! :D  
~ Sora & Akira**_


End file.
